


最完美的计划

by Atlas_Hands, Wincie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_Hands/pseuds/Atlas_Hands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincie/pseuds/Wincie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine曾经有一个对未来的计划，但是当他可能的成功机会和那个计划冲突的时候，所有的事情都不一样了。当Artie的一个由Blaine主演的课程短片带着他们去了好莱坞，Blaine被迫明白了你并不能控制一切，尤其是你的未来。Sam，在跟着一起去了好莱坞之后，必须学会你并不能改变你自己或者选择你喜欢的人，不管你多么的想。一个从Sam角度叙述的故事，讲述了他对双性恋的挣扎，他和爱着别人的最好朋友关系的变化，和成功到底意味这什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052421) by [Nacomah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacomah/pseuds/Nacomah). 



> 翻译自 Best Laid Plans, 原作者Nacomah
> 
> 这个故事是从Sam的角度来叙述的，但是他同时也讲述了一个别人眼里的Blaine的故事。Artie，Santana，Rachel，Kurt和Jesse St. James也是这个故事的重要配角。虽然这是一个有着Klaine分手的Blam同人文，这篇文章并没有声讨或者黑化Kurt。直到505都是和Glee正剧接轨的。这篇文章里的剧本有一部分借鉴了N's Instant Star.

序

这一切的开始……好吧，真的很难说这一切到底是什么时候开始的。可能是Sam转学到麦金利读书的时候，或者是他第一次加入新航向，又或者是那次Sam和Blaine蠢到家的有关跳舞的争吵。不，开始的那一刻应该最接近于高三那年他们竞选学生会会长的时候。那是Blam真正开始的时刻。可是事情是这样的，Sam觉得那是另外一个故事，一个有关一份在糟糕的分手，漫画书，超级英雄和合唱团中产生的棒极了的友情。这个故事后面会接着有多年的室友，成为对方的伴郎，也许某一天会变成对方孩子的Sam叔叔和Blaine叔叔。但是这没有发生，有些东西变了。好吧，一切都发生在他们在纽约的第一年，不过当时的Sam和Blaine都完全没有意识到。

Blaine，Artie和Sam三人在高中毕业后都立刻搬去了纽约。Blaine有他的纽约戏剧学院和未婚夫，Artie有他的布鲁克林电影学院，Sam有他的模特工作。自然的，他们决定一起在布鲁克林租一个离Artie学校近的公寓，这样他就不用总是需要坐在轮椅上行走纽约城。至少这对Sam来说是一个自然的决定。对于Blaine来说，这是一个在和Kurt进行了很久的谈论之后的决定。一个Sam很多年之后才知道的谈话。Kurt希望Blaine搬到他，Rachel和Santana的公寓去，可是Blaine不想住在一个过度拥挤的，除了一个没有锁的卫生间和作为房间分隔的窗帘就没有任何隐私的公寓，尤其不想作为一对儿里的一个住在那儿。只是Kurt想继续和Rachel还有Santana住在一起，于是这就有了他们更深入的谈话：他们对他们的关系怎么看，他们如何处理他们现在的订婚和最后的结婚。最终，他们决定有一个长的订婚期，等他们两个人都经济独立之后再考虑结婚这件事，这样就决定了他们不会在大学毕业前结婚。这些谈话的最后结果就是Blaine设计了一个五年计划，Kurt在Skype的那一头半是爱慕半是哭笑不得看着。这个五年计划大概就是在Kurt毕业之前分开住三年，然后同居一年在生活上站稳脚跟，最后有一年用来计划婚礼并且真正的长大成人。

Blaine觉得这个五年计划很有意义，对Kurt来说呢，他觉得至少这是一个他们今后生活的指引，不过没有一个朋友知道他们在电话和Skype里花费在这个计划上的时间。有些人仍然觉得他们因为过于年轻而十分冲动，有些人觉得他们明显没有想清楚未婚夫到底意味着什么。Sam和Artie没有去深想这件事，对他们来说，Blaine和他们同住是理所当然的事儿。Santana和Rachel松了一口气，因为并不会多一个人来和他们抢淋浴，也不用每天晚上带着耳塞睡觉了。

于是在纽约的第一年，Sam，Blaine和Artie慢慢适应着纽约，学业和事业。就像每一个高中毕业生，他们尝试平衡着友情，工作，学业和感情。他们有周四电影马拉松，Blaine有周五晚上和Kurt的约会，Artie有他每个月所狂热的电影主题。事实上，Sam觉得整个故事真正的开始，是在二月中旬的某个周五晚上。

****************************************************

当那个模特向Sam走来的时候，Sam刚刚把他的牛仔裤套好，这真是漫长一天的拍摄。

“嗨伙计，”Jim打着招呼。

“嗨dude，”Sam把T恤套上，他在套格子衬衫前停了一下。“什么事儿？”

“我们有一帮人要去夜店，”他比划着他们身后的一小群男男女女，“你想一起来么？”男生们已经把脸上的化妆品抹掉了，女孩子们只去掉了最夸张的部分，他们看上去都是一副准备好了的架势。

Sam看了看他的绒布衬衫和牛仔裤。“嗯……”他的声音小了下去。

Jim顺着他的眼神看了下去然后给了他一个笑容。“没事儿的伙计。我十分确信你并不会很想要吸大部分的目标。”他看着Sam迷惑的眼神，他解释道，“我们要去一个同志夜店。我说，如果这个让你不舒服的话……”

“并没有”Sam说，“我最好的朋友就是同志，我另外一个朋友是女同，一个同志夜店并不是什么新鲜的事儿。”他思考了一会儿，他并没有准备着去夜店，但是至少他有他的假ID和信用卡在身上，而且Blaine那晚上有约会，如果他回家的话，Artie大概会逼他看一部他没有办法懂的外国片子，字幕只会让他的阅读困难症加重。“为什么不去呢？”

“这才是夜店的精神，”Jim拍了拍他的后背。Melanie，其中的一个女孩，在Sam收拾私人物品的时候抓住了他的另一只胳膊。

“下次我们大概会去一个直人的夜店，”Melanie在去夜店的路上对Sam说，“我们一般会交替着来。”

“那看上去很公平，”Sam评价着，“而且我也不打算找人一夜情，我刚刚从一个最奇怪的关系中逃出来。”

Jim哼了一声，“是的伙计，我们应该要提醒你Carol的事儿的，不过这大概是每一个在公司里的直男都会走过的路。”

“别误解我的意思，她从各种角度来说都很性感，但是那个有关食物的怪癖，”Sam浑身抖了一下，所有人爆发出了一阵大笑。接着大家开始交换起八卦，Sam努力听着，但是他仍是新人，所以他并不知道很多人的名字，尤其是他更愿意和Blaine，Artie一起玩儿。Sam觉得这大概有点奇怪，新人并不能加入他们已经毕业的新航向成员当中。

到了夜店之后，震耳欲聋的音乐使他刚才的疑惑变得一点都不重要了，没有人能听清楚对方在说什么。这是一个Sam没有来过的夜店，他对着各种颜色在墙上反射来去的激光束发了一会呆，他甚至努力让他自己不要去盯着舞池里正在接吻的两个男人，也绝对努力着不要去看在吧台那里做着同样事儿的两个姑娘。Santana和Blaine都因为他上次盯着Santana和她的新女友接吻时间过长而打过他的脑袋。

Jim和Melanie迅速的把他拉去喝酒。他们把大部分时间花在让Sam尝试不同的酒，那些酒都挺棒的，Sam觉得Jim和Melanie也是不错的。整个夜晚混合着声音和颜色，然后是嘴唇，皮肤和汗水。

****************************************************

Sam睁眼的时候对着刺眼的眼光呻吟了一声。他的脑袋在咚咚响，他的身子也和灌了铅一样，或者像那次他吃了太多的牧场沙拉酱味儿的玉米片然后不得不运动了一个晚上的情形。但至少那次他没有头痛也没有觉得胃里的东西都迫不及待地想从喉咙里出来。

缓慢但坚定地，Sam睁开了他的眼睛。他呆坐在那里很久让他的眼睛去适应光线，然后他才意识到他并不在他的房间，或者Blaine的，或者任何一个他有印象的房间。Sam抬起头，“嗷，嗷，嗷。”Sam叫着，抱住他的头。

“还醉着呢？”一个男性的声音问着。Sam立刻看向门口声音传来的方向，努力去无视因为这下转头而带来的晕眩感。

Sam眨了眨眼：“Jim？”毋庸置疑的，靠在门口的那人是Jim，光着上身，手里拿着一杯咖啡。他看上去也有点宿醉的样子。Sam的眼睛流连到Jim锁骨上的吻痕，他愣住了。他看向自己光着的上身，然后把毯子揭开，很好，也是光着的。他再次看向Jim：“Melanie在这儿么？”

“Melanie很早的时候就和她的女伴回家了，”Jim对他说，有些尴尬的往另外一个方向看着，“你……难道你不……”Jim干笑了一声。

他的笑声唤醒了Sam脑中的一些画面。嘴唇，肌肤，汗液。蓝色的眼睛。一个很结实的身躯，过于结实所以绝不是一个姑娘。哦上帝，那感觉棒极了。“天，我们—”Sam疯狂地用手指比划着他俩，他突然停止了，“我以为你是直的。”

“好吧，我也是这么想你的，”Jim是，挑起了眉毛，“并且我绝对绝对是弯的，每个人都知道。”

“我是直的，”Sam坚持说道，然后他意识到这句话在昨晚发生的事儿面前是多么的讽刺。“我是说除了昨晚，我根本不知道昨晚发生的那是什么。并不是我讨厌同性恋或怎样。我最好的朋友就是弯的，我会是他婚礼的伴郎。我也没有在乎去年有一段时间他想和我来一发。我是说—”

Jim打断了他，“我明白伙计，我懂。”他慢慢走向Sam，仿佛害怕Sam会做什么很蠢的事儿。这简直可笑极了。Sam对变成弯的完全没有问题，很显然，比他自己意识到的更没有问题。“听着，我觉得你需要自己想清楚一些事情。”Jim从地上捡起了Sam的衣服，“给你，先把衣服穿上吧。”

Jim转身打算离开，但是Sam叫住了他，“Jim，你可不可以不……”

“我不会和任何人说的，”Jim向他保证，给了他一个微笑，“你知道当你成为那个可能变弯的人的时候，一切都不一样了。”

“可是我也喜欢姑娘，”在Jim终于走后，Sam嘟囔着，他确实需要从这里出来。他很迅速地穿上了他的衣服然后屁股着火搬得离开了那公寓，远远地对Jim吼了一句“上班见”。他太需要回家了。

不过没有什么事情是简单的。首先，他迷路了，因为他并不是很清楚他在哪儿，当他终于找到一张地图并且走到了地铁站之后，地铁因为前些时候发生的事情晚点了。他只想在到家之后把他自己扔到床上大睡一觉，可是他根本没能睡觉。当他终于到家的时候，他撞上了正在客厅看电视的Blaine，他盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里放着一碗麦片。

“嗨，Sam。”他轻快地打着招呼，瞥了Sam一眼。

“别这么大声。”Sam呻吟着。

Blaine好不容易没有因为Sam的宿醉笑出声，但是他脸上有着怎样都遮不住的笑意，“来吧，宿醉的先生，电视在放《洛奇》，快过来看。”

Sam确实挺想看这片子的，而且，他和Blaine最近都太忙了，所以几乎没有什么他们俩单独相处的时间。叹了口气，他把自己丢进沙发的另一头，使得Blaine弹起来了一下。Blaine赶紧抓住他快打翻的碗，给了Sam一个他表示不爽的眼神，然后他愣住了，眼睛盯着Sam的脖子。

“真棒的吻痕，”Blaine轻飘飘地说着。至少Blaine在努力轻飘飘地说着，这种时候他听上去总带点审判的意味。

Sam又呻吟了一声，“不要现在说，我知道，你找到了你一生中的挚爱，一夜情很廉价，等等等。”

“喂，我从来没那么说过，”Blaine回应道，他把碗放在旁边的小桌子上，语气里带上了那种我们是不是需要一个严肃的对话的意味。

“但是我知道你是那么想的，”Sam辩护着，他叹了口气，说：“不好意思，我只是特别暴躁，我醉着酒，我根本不知道我怎么和J……Joan爬上了床。”他偷偷看了Blaine一眼，想看看Blaine是否注意到他险些说漏嘴，不过Blaine只是同情地看着他。

“也许你只是需要一点睡眠，”Blaine站起来后向他建议着，“快去吧，我会给你拿一些水和头痛药。”

就是这样的时候，Sam在走向卧室的时候想着，他绝对不会拿Blaine去换任何东西。在Blaine基本上像妈妈一样大惊小怪地照顾着Sam的时候，他想Kurt是一个幸运的人。

****************************************************

Sam 最后采纳了 Jim 的建议。他尝试把事情弄清楚，但这并不容易。他喜欢女孩儿，他对这件事毫无疑问。不过他是不是也喜欢男人呢？只是他能用他喝醉后的一夜情证明什么么？在所有人之中，Blaine在喝醉后也和Rachel亲热过。况且，他也记不住那天晚上发生的大部分事情了。在他完全清醒的时候，他也并没有对男人感兴趣。就算他有兴趣，那么他在Blaine喜欢他的时候不应该做些什么么？Blaine很聪明，有魅力，而且长得很帅。如果Blaine都不吸引他的话，那只能说明那天的一切都是偶然的。

只是在下次他和一些模特出去玩儿的时候，那事儿又发生了。这次不是Jim。在那件事之后，Sam开始和另外一群模特呆在一起。这次他都没有醉到神志不清。他有一点醉，但是他能记得所有的事情。他记得他在酒吧里遇见了一个男人，他和Sam调情的姿势，他通过睫毛注视着Sam的样子，让Sam觉得，为什么不呢？因为Sam没有上次醉的厉害，他能记住一些小细节。他记得他不仅仅对抚摸，接吻，覆上他阴茎的手感到了愉悦，而Sam对一个男人把他衣服扒下来这个认知更让他有了一阵更强烈的欲望。胡渣蹭在他身上的感觉，看着另外一个男人在Sam给他手交时在他身下崩溃，这和醉酒一点关系都没有。

在那之后，Sam更加认真地思考了这件事情，他思索着那些细小的事情。比如他是用怎样的眼神看着身边有魅力的男人走过的。在那之前他以为这只是对美丽事物的欣赏。他发现他春梦里另外一个主角性别为男的次数在他第二次一夜情后增长了起来。他注意到有时候在看电影或电视的时候，他把更多的注意力放在了男主上而并不是女主。

他决定在有一天在他和Blaine，Artie，Santana，Rachel还有Kurt一起在公寓看《 终结者外传 》的时候试一试水。Kurt是唯一失望的那个人，连Rachel都很开心。在她所有在NYADA的课业和Funny Girl的排练之后，她需要和百老汇非常不同的东西来换一换脑子。打斗的场景吸引了Blaine，Sam还有Artie的所有注意力，Santana只是想看火辣的姑娘做很拽的事情 **。**

于是在看一集的中间，Sam转向Blaine：“我觉得Derek Reese还是有点帅的？”

“只是有点？”Blaine挑起了眉毛，“看看那些胳膊，那些纹身……”在他发现Kurt有些好笑地看着他时，他声音渐渐小了下去。

“你是不是需要告诉我些什么，Blaine？先是Adam Levine，现在是Brian Austin Green，我是否需要去弄一个新的纹身？”Kurt对Blaine开着玩笑，Blaine的脸红了，其他的人都笑了起来。

“我知道在你和所有可能的女孩儿爬上床之后，你的选择不是太多了，不过转向另外一个队伍，大嘴？”Santana评论着，Sam知道她只是开玩笑，但是她说的有点太准了。

不过在他可以为自己辩护之前，Blaine插了进来，“拜托，好像我注意不到Sarah Connor有多性感一样？但这又不能说明我想和她上床。”Blaine白了她一眼。

“她绝对能把你生吞活吃了。”Santana微笑着说。

“你知道我的意思。”Blaine把目光转回屏幕。

“Derek Reese确实是一个性感尤物，我只是说一下。”Artie说道。

“Blaine对Sarah Connor的评价也很正确。”Rachel傻笑着说。

在那之后大家的注意力回到了电视。于是意识到另外一个男人有多性感并不说明Sam是同性恋，但是这个不能解释他的那些一夜情。他觉得大概他只是在尝试新事物。人们说女孩儿们在大学会做那样的事儿。当然他不是一个姑娘他也不在大学，不过这些事情也可以只是一个实验，对吧？

在第三次的时候，做实验不再是一个很有说服力的解释了。在他到纽约的第二年，他在完全清醒的时候和一个男人上了床。不过在这其间他也有过几个时间短暂的女朋友，而且他很清楚，他也被那些姑娘吸引着。可能他和Brittany一样，他可以是双性恋。最后他觉得这是唯一的解释。

但是这并没有让向别人坦白这件事变得简单起来。实际上，他努力地不去谈这件事，尤其在他的朋友之间。Blaine有一次和他说了Kurt是怎么形容双性恋的男人。他也听过Santana一些对Brittany以及对双性恋的并不是很好的评价。他不想让那些词语面向他，尤其是Santana已经说过的有关Sam睡过的女孩们或者他知道Blaine对他的一夜情，那些Blaine知道的部分，想说的话。他突然意识到他根本不知道Blaine是怎么想双性恋的。Blaine从来没有说过任何东西，而Kurt是他的男友。这意味着他们会有相同的观点么？这不像是Blaine会做的事情，但是鉴于在Sam刚回到McKinley，Blaine说的有关他跳脱衣舞的话，Sam不想去冒这个险。他时不时和男人上床和其他任何人都没有关系。他只和女孩拍拖过。他从来没有想过要和一个男人约会。好吧，他是双性恋，这意味着他对于他喜欢的人有一个选择，不是么？他可以选择去和一个女孩在一起，这样他就不用经历那些他目睹着的指向Kurt，Blaine或者Santana的恐同目光。更别提别人是怎么说双性恋的。再者，Sam见过当Blaine和别的男同性恋说话时，Kurt的反应。Kurt还会让Sam当Blaine的朋友如果Kurt知道Sam也对男人感兴趣？不管Sam有多么爱Blaine，他知道Blaine总是会向Kurt屈服。永远都是。Sam不想丢掉他最好的朋友。

于是在他们在纽约的第三年，像Jim建议的那样，Sam终于知道了他的性取向。他决定这并没什么关系。他有一个计划，他在纽约的生活慢慢走向了正轨，他们所有人的生活都是。Sam的模特生活和他在家的生活是完全分开的。Blaine和他是最好的朋友，Blaine知道他所有的事情，好吧，除了这一件。Artie在电影学院如鱼得水。Santana继续进行着广告的拍摄。Kurt时不时的拿到一些配角，并且他在Vogue有了一个拿工资的职位。Blaine在NYADA成绩很好，他和Sam一起到处演出着，而不是为了任何角色去试唱，并且帮Artie拍着微电影，大部分时候，他都是Artie的主角。所有的事情都很好，没有任何事情需要改变。

只不过有一天，所有的事情都改变了。他们说成功会改变一切。不管是谁说的这话，那个人实在是太正确了。他们也说过改变是很困难的。有的时候Sam仍旧想着Blaine是不是希望过事情并没有变过。有时候Sam想Blaine是不是希望过他的五年计划没有在他面前完完全全地被打破。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie的剧即将被预定，一个原本对Blaine来说很简单的决定变得很难了。同时，Sam做出了人生中最简单的一个决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追随原著到506. 故事里有关拍摄的部分一些是基于N's Instant Star之上的。这张仍然是介绍性的章节，所以我对叙述中的时间跳跃感到抱歉。最后，我完全没有在假装我知道任何有关电视拍摄的东西。

第一章：

 

消息出来的时候，每个人都来到了他们家集合。“我真不敢相信。”Santana在叠加的喧闹声中评价道。除了偶尔开开趴体，Sam从没见过这间公寓这么混乱——而公寓里只有这么少的人！Artie、Santana、Kurt和他先是沉默的震惊，又很快同时突然开始说话。“Anderson在哪？有人告诉他吗？” 

“我不想从电话里讲，”Artie如是回答，整个人显然还处在震惊之中。“他应该刚下班，在回来的路上。”Blaine和Rachel是唯二两个不在的人。Rachel晚上在剧院还有演出，Blaine应该刚从咖啡馆下班回来。

“我就是没法相信，”Santana又重复了一次，“他们真的要把你的同性恋肥皂剧做成试播集了！”

“这不是同性恋肥皂剧，”Artie翻了个白眼，“这是——”

“啊对，对，关于一个年轻的同性恋歌手在成功的边缘游走的故事。你对那个霍比特的暗恋情结随着年份的增加真是越来越明显了。”Santana毫不客气的回击。

“我都不知道这是怎么发生的，”Sam打断了他们，“所以他们就是打了个电话给你？”

“显然那让Dunn教授印象很深刻。他说他看到了潜力，所以打了几个电话打点了一番，”Artie抗拒不了脸上浮起的微笑，“他们很想自己重新开始，让我做个指导，还想重新选自己的演员什么的，但我妈妈养的可不是个傻子。”

Kurt挑起了眉毛：“你的意思是？”

“意思是我和他们就主要的创意控制做了谈判。很显然他们本来是要给我一个团队，但我可以做共同主创，大概是这样，”Artie这样告诉他们。但随后，他将脸转向Kurt：“但我告诉他们，Ben这个角色就是我为Blaine写的，如果没有Blaine就没有这个剧。在我告诉他们Blaine会继续给我的剧写歌，尤其是在给他们看了‘Blamの体验’的一些视频之后，他们都没跟我争执一句。”

Santana翻了个白眼：“作为一个乐队的名字这可真够蠢的。”

Sam瞪着她：“就好像Angela Lansbury好到哪里去了一样。”

“好了停下！”Kurt在他们来不及进入下一轮争吵之前警告了他俩。他又把注意力转向Artie：“那你们要什么时候开拍呢？”

“恩，Blaine跟我还有些文书工作要做。然后我们要集合一支制作团队，把剩下的角色的演员找好，改剧本，录歌，”Artie看起来有点喘不过气，“天啊，我真的要做一集试播集了！”

此时，Blaine钥匙在锁里转动的声音吸引了所有人的注意。大家都安静了下来，盯着门，等着Blaine进入公寓。Blaine把钥匙挂在门边，脱了鞋，才发现大家都在盯着他。他的手不由自主的摸到了自己的头发：“怎么了？我的发胶少了？”又很快的看了下去，看着自己的衬衫：“我的polo衫脏了？”

Sam给了他一个大大的笑容：“Dude！”他扑向Blaine，几乎把Blaine扭倒在地。Blaine笑着推开了他，Sam还顺带揉了揉他的头发。

“我不是不喜欢这个打招呼的方式，”Blaine说，同时斜眼看着Sam，确保Sam不会再偷袭他，“但到底是发生了什么？”他眉间一蹙：“不是谁的生日吧？”

“不是！快进来快进来！”Artie推着轮椅，一个乐疯了的笑容挂在嘴角。Blaine谨慎的看着他走进了客厅。难怪他这样，上次Artie用这么大的笑容迎接他的时候，Artie正处在对裸体电影艺术的狂热阶段，正希望说服Blaine出演他的某部短片呢。到目前这都是唯一一个Artie的项目被Blaine一口回绝的。

“还记得那个我们几个月前做得《一举成名》半试播集吗？”Artie迅速的问他。

“记得啊，那个超有趣的。”Blaine说着坐了下来。

Artie呆住，“那个？每个都很好玩啊。”

Blaine无辜的看着他：“是…的啦！”Sam偷偷笑了。Sam跟他之前有过很多热烈的讨论，都是关于Artie这些年叫Blaine在大银幕前做过的那些可怕事情的。

“我们被预定啦！”Artie欢呼。

Blaine看着Kurt：“他是在骗人吧。”

“我也是这么觉得，”Kurt评价道，随后小心地坐在了Blaine旁边的沙发上，“但他是认真的。”

“我当然是认真的！”Artie大叫，“我就要变成一个剧的主创，而你就要变成明星啦！虽然我们还要重写、重新选角，还要改名为《星途》了。但是嘛~你懂的！”

Blaine的脸上绽开了一朵大大的笑容，从他的座位上跳了出来：“真的吗！恭喜了你！”

“恭喜我！你听到我在说什么了吗？你跟我一起。我们要一起进军好莱坞啦！”Artie情不自禁的欢呼着。

Blaine也沉浸在Artie的兴奋之中，都没有了平日的稳重举止。Sam抓住这个机会揉了揉两个人的头发，Blaine在庆祝之中都没注意到自己的头发被揉乱了。Sam趁不注意把手上的发胶蹭干净，又加入了庆祝之中。连Santana都试图挤进来拥抱了他们。

Blaine从Artie的拥抱之中抽身出来，眼睛望着Kurt。他的笑容在看到Kurt脸上犹豫的表情时消失了一点：“Kurt？”

“好莱坞？”Kurt轻轻地问道。

Blaine的笑容又消失了一些，就好像感情是传染的一样。Sam在两人之间看来看去，被两人的态度迷住了，但又有点担心。Blaine整个人缩了下来，而Kurt的态度变得疏离。呃，这看起来一点也不好。

***************************************************************

Blaine回家的时候Sam在假装帮Artie读合同。在要去好莱坞这件事情发生之后，他和Kurt消失一会去讨论了。Sam很高兴能把文书都扔到一边，那些法律术语太让他头疼了。真的，简直就是律师们在往你的面前堆那些他们在法学院学来的东西。他看着Blaine像之前一样，放好了钥匙，换了鞋，但这次少了平日的那种轻松的气氛。Blaine的特点就是从来藏不住自己，他高兴的时候这是好事，但他不高兴的时候简直跟地狱一样沉闷。

Blaine叹了口气，瘫在了沙发上，靠着Sam，比平常跟Kurt和Sam的距离都要近些。他往沙发上倚靠着，头枕在沙发背上，闭上了眼睛。Sam几乎不想问他发生了什么。Kurt和Blaine不常吵架，但每次一吵，Blaine会连着抑郁好几天。看着Blaine，Sam觉得自己好像踢到了别人家的小狗一样。或者Blaine就是那只被他踢了的小狗。还用说吗，Sam不喜欢这样。

“所以…？”Sam试探着。

“我们会把一切都处理好的。”Blaine睁开眼睛说，脸朝Sam转了过去。“我们过去，去拍。谁知道这个剧会不会真的被预定呢？现在担心还太早。”但Sam很清楚，对Blaine来说，什么时候担心都不算早。

“我不明白，”Artie说，显然他在以自己的方式表示同情。“这事儿有什么大不了的？你搬去洛杉矶呗。我知道你们要结婚，他就还有几个月就毕业了，毕业了他也可以搬过来啊。”

“天啊，还有学校的事。我还要递交一份休学申请还是什么的东西，我还要——”Blaine正准备站起来，Sam拉住他坐下。他感觉到Blaine平静了一点点，所以他没有放下拉着Blaine的胳膊的手。

“放轻松。你还不知道细节如何呢。每次只做一件事，慢慢来。”Sam试着用最平静的语气说着。如果他不现在阻止Blaine，大概Blaine就要开始列计划表之类的东西了。Sam最讨厌计划表了。

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”Artie插嘴。

Blaine落入了之前在沙发上的位置，揉着眼睛说：“让Kurt离开百老汇和Vogue.com？这不公平。”他转向Artie：“或许你该给自己找个新主演然后——”

“哦哦，绝对不行，”Artie坚决的摇了摇头，“这不可能发生的。你不能让Kurt离开百老汇和Vogue.com？洛杉矶也有剧院和Vogue啊，对不对？我不能让你放弃这样一个机会。绝，对，不，可，以。 你绝不能在这时候离开我。我是蒂姆伯顿你就是我的约翰尼德普，我是昆汀你就是我的塞缪尔杰克逊，我是——”

“好了好了他知道了。”Sam说着，拍了拍Artie的胳膊，又转过去面向Blaine。Blaine正用他琥珀色的大眼睛瞥着他。“但Artie是对的，你必须要加入。这是我们一直在说的你的事业啊。”

“但我想要的是百老汇。我从没有很想涉足电影和电视行业。”Blaine用自己都不能说服的信念说着。

“Dude，”Sam盯着他，“你来这之后从没有为任何纽戏之外的戏试镜过。你一直都是在和Artie合作或者跟我一起表演。Kurt的梦想是百老汇和纽约，你只是跟着他，就像你做所有Kurt说过的事情一样。”

Sam这才意识到他不该说这句话。Blaine不满的看着他，站了起来。“我没有！”他厉声说，“我的梦想一直是表演，在遇到Kurt之前就是了。”

Sam举起手来假装投降。“好了好了我不该说那句话。但你听见你自己说的话了吗？你的梦想是表演。为什么不能在电视上表演呢？你很喜欢和Artie一起拍戏，而且这样你也可以自己写歌录歌了。”

Blaine依旧瞪着他：“随便吧。”然后戏剧性的冲进了自己的房间。

Artie试探着看向Sam：“你其实说对了‘Kurt’那件事。”

Sam叹了口气：“希望我这次没说对。”他站了起来，走到厨房想给自己拿瓶啤酒。回来的时候他拿了两瓶，递了一瓶给Artie，问道：“你觉得Kurt注意到这点了吗？”

Artie摇摇头。“我认识他七年了。我爱他，但他跟Rachel是好闺蜜不是没有原因的。”

Sam跟着点了点头。他喜欢Kurt。Kurt是他的朋友，Blaine爱Kurt。虽然他从没对Blaine说起过，但他有时候也会想他们俩是否对对方是最合适的。Kurt有一种能让Blaine觉得自己是最好的的能力，但他也是Blaine的最低沉的那些日子的理由。Blaine会为Kurt放弃一切，甚至是一些Kurt从没要求Blaine去做的事情。Sam又叹气了。

“我向你保证，我要用我所有的能力说服他跟你去拍戏。”

“为这句话干杯！”Artie点点头，把两人的杯子举在一起，“我们得让他清醒点。” 

***************************************************************

Blaine跟Sam冷战了共计整整23小时，要不是Blaine给了他一个略带愧疚的神色，Sam可能会取笑他呢。随后，Blaine拿起了Artie从电视台拿回来的文书读了起来。

他读完了一遍，在上面用笔标注了几个部分。Artie睁大眼，Blaine抬起脸看他。“怎么了？”他察觉到什么似的问了句。

“你能看懂所有的这些？”Sam问。

Blaine耸了耸肩，又转向了那些合同。“差不多吧。我爸爸一直希望我能子承父业的。合同这些东西对我来说不是新鲜事。”

“那你怎么想？”Artie小心地问。“这个合约还行吗？”

“他们还得做一些调整，”Blaine这样说。“但这是个不错的合约了。”

“那你会跟我一起的，对吧？”Artie急切地问。

Blaine对着他微微一笑：“好像我会把你吊着一样？”

Sam噗嗤一笑。“你真的说了这么句话？”Artie窃笑着挤出了一句回复。

“怎么了？我也可以很酷的。”Blaine回了一句。

“千万不要。”Sam说着，拍了拍Blaine的肩。于是就像这样，除了大家都变得超级忙之外，事情好像都恢复原状了。至少维持了那么一会。过了几周，Artie已经先去了洛杉矶，去适应自己的制作人地位，把后勤工作处理好。一切发生的都很快，试镜就是下一步的事儿了，Blaine需要飞去，和一些接到第二轮面试通知的演员们做一个来电程度的测试。在这之后，试播集就可以开拍了。

在Artie在洛杉矶的一个月，Blaine的时间几乎均等的分配在Kurt和Sam之间，Sam想跟他说其实他多跟Kurt待在一起没什么大不了的。

“我是说，我又不是那个担心你离开我去洛杉矶的人。”Sam说着，看着比赛，瞥了Blaine一眼。

Blaine耸了耸肩，没有直视Sam。“Kurt很忙。我现在不上学了，并不表示Kurt不忙了呀。我意思是，他在我之外也是有自己的生活的。”他沉默了一阵子，又看向Sam：“也可能，我离开之后会想念的不止是Kurt。”

Sam笑了，推搡了Blaine一下。Blaine回了他一个微笑，也回推了他一下，结果就像平常一样，变成了两个人的摔跤，直到Sam把Blaine压在了地上。两个人都愣了一下，没喘过气来，Blaine脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。

“我也会想你的，Blaine。”Sam认真的对着他说，“但我并不担心，你想知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”Blaine问道，把Sam从他身上推了下来。摔跤结束了Sam也就轻快地站了起来。

“因为我们是Blam。即使你在洛杉矶，我们也是最好的朋友，事情就该是这样的。”

Blaine给了他一个睁大了眼睛的表情。Sam从来读不懂这个表情，只知道他做对了什么事情。“你还在担心你不聪明。”Blaine对他微笑着。他们两个还半躺在地上，Blaine转过身子，让他的身体靠着Sam的。“如果这样你不舒服要跟我讲哦。”

Sam翻了翻眼睛：“你从不会让我不舒服。”他停顿了一下，又说：“嗯，我想大概你要是在这样之前脱了衣服我可能会有点不舒服。”

“只是有点？”Blaine笑了。

Sam没有回答，只是把Blaine拉得更近，直到Blaine的头靠在了Sam的肩上。他知道Blaine只是要离开几个星期，最多两个月。但他会想念Blaine的。Artie也走了，他就只有他的模特朋友和布什维克的朋友们了。他也爱这些朋友，但他们是不一样的。Blaine不在了是不一样的。不说Kurt，如果Blaine搬到洛杉矶去，那Sam应该怎么办 ？

这个问题在接下来几个星期一直盘旋在他的脑海里。Artie和他的创作团队已经在试镜的最后阶段了，Blaine也在准备着离开。这些事情只让这个问题在Sam的脑海里越发的紧迫。他看着Blaine和Kurt在大家在一起的时候尴尬地与对方相处着。如果他和Blaine也变成这样怎么办？他试着不去看Kurt是怎样在Blaine身边如何越来越僵硬，而Blaine又是怎样微笑着假装没有看见。Blam永远不会变成这样。他们是不一样的。Kurt和Blaine分手过，但Blaine和Sam从没分手过。他几乎在这个想法划过脑海的时候停下了自己的思路。Kurt和Blaine订婚了，他们是不一样的。Blaine和Sam只是朋友。他不应该把这两件事当做相同的来看待。但Sam从没有过一个像Blaine这样的朋友，他也不想再要第二个。他只希望能和Blaine永远都做朋友。

这个信念在Blaine离开之后日益增长着。Blaine每晚都给他打电话也没用——估计是在他给Kurt打电话一起做夜间皮肤护理还是什么的之前。

“洛杉矶真的好棒。”Blaine这样说。

或者：“太精彩了，你真该看看这版剧本写的有多好。”

“我们今天录了我的歌了！你敢相信吗？我的歌诶！”

Sam模糊的在想Blaine是不是要在自己面前把兴奋都倾吐出来才打电话给Kurt。

当收到《星途》进展的某个消息的时候，Sam正和大家在一起。有趣的是，接到Blaine电话的不是Kurt也不是Sam，却是Rachel。不过知道这个消息的内容后也就不足为奇了。

“Blaine Warbler！”Rachel几乎对着电话尖叫了出来，“我一直在等你打电话给我！我知道舞台跟镜头是两种不同的机制，但我一直都想告诉你……”

Sam在这时自动过滤了Rachel说的所有的话，但即使是这样，他也没有错过她一分钟之后那句震惊的“什么？！”

“什么？！”Kurt迅速问道，“他们没剪了他的头发吧？哦天哪，一定是他们剪了他的头发Blaine太惊慌了根本不敢打给我所以叫你来告诉我的。”看着Kurt这么惊慌有点好笑，不过Sam也希望他们没有剪了Blaine的头发。

Rachel摇了摇头，嘴巴还呈现着震惊的微张状态。“他们选了Jesse。”她几乎是在耳语着。

“这又是哪一出？”Santana问道，眉毛飞快的扬了起来。

“哪个Jesse？”Sam同时问了这句，脸上的五官蹙成一团。

“我们还认识哪个Jesse？”Santana翻了个白眼。“好好想想，大嘴鱼。”

“Jesse St. James？”Kurt在Sam回答之前答了出来，但语气就好像在想自己是不是错了。

Rachel无声的点了点头，Sam模糊的听见电话那头的Blaine还在说着什么。Sam过了好一会才想起Jesse这个人。毕竟他只遇见过Jesse一次。所有关于Jesse的故事他都是从新航向的老成员和Unique那里听来的。

“他们选他演哪个角色？”Santana问道，声音中惊讶和愤怒的情绪夹杂着。

“那个制作人，”Rachel说，并随着Blaine在讲的事情点着头。“我想他可能会是Blaine的恋爱对象。”接着她大笑了起来。她试着让自己停下，显然是在回应Blaine说的什么事情。“不，亲爱的，真的不是你的原因，我保证，”她喘着气，“只是…哦天啊。我这辈子只和为数不多的男孩子接过吻，结果其中两个要在电视上和对方亲热了，真是太好笑了。”

Santana也突然开始咯咯地笑了起来，而Sam给了他们一个微笑，也看出了好笑之处。虽然他根本不能想象Blaine在别人面前和任何人亲热。至少不是清醒的时候。Blaine和Kurt在大家面前都只有浅吻而已。他们俩几乎连手都不牵。

Kurt是唯一一个不觉得好笑的人。“嘿，Hummel！承认吧，这简直不能更离奇了！”Santana扔了这么一句。Kurt只回给她一个紧绷的笑。

*********************************************************************

一个半月之后，Blaine和Artie都回到了纽约——还不知道是暂时还是永久的。再一个月之后，Blaine和Sam沙发土豆般的坐在电视机前，不带脑子的看着Blaine喜欢的真人秀节目。

“可能电视台不喜欢。”Blaine突然这么没头没尾的来了一句。

Sam笑出声，眼睛仍盯着电视上的小女生们打架。“不会的，他们会喜欢得不得了。我愿意赌我全部身家。你跟Artie最好要开始在那边找地方住了。”

两个人安静了一会。“从某些方面来说这样也好。”Blaine轻轻地说着。

Sam从电视上的灾难移开了目光：“怎么了？”

“我就是想说，”Blaine耸了下肩，想假装随意的样子，“这样事情就能回到本该有的样子了。”

“听我说，”Sam翻了个白眼，“事情该有的样子，就是你变成大明星，而Artie变成大导演。你知道的，对吧？”

Blaine没有回答这个问题，也没有正视Sam。“我只是想说，这一切将会变得很艰难。”

“别叫我给Burt打电话啊。”Sam威胁他，而后才意识到自己正“充满威胁地”向Blaine摇着手上的一袋爆米花。于是他停下了。“真的，他会把你讲明白的。你最喜欢‘世上最好的爸爸’Burt Hummel了。”

“Burt是Kurt的爸爸，”Blaine说了这么一句，好像对这个对话有什么帮助似的。

“那又如何？”Sam摇摇头。“他是不可能叫你不要抓住这个机会的。绝不可能。现在你听我的，他们肯定会签下你们的。你是一定会去洛杉矶的。故事结束。”

Blaine终于还是看了看他。 “我很抱歉，你知道的，跟你讲这些。”他叹气。“我只是厌倦做那个‘阳光先生’了，你知道吗？有时候我只是需要做我自己。”他自嘲的笑了笑。“而且我知道，至少你不会评判我。”

Sam很想说没有人该评判他。Blaine应该一直都做自己。Blaine太努力了。但他不想和Blaine吵起来。于是他笑了笑，撞了下Blaine的肩膀。Sam需要扮演这个角色。Blaine需要他。老实说，他也需要Blaine。

这就是为什么他做了自己的小调查。这也是为什么当电话来的时候他也准备好了。

Artie在他们的一个电影之夜期间接到了电话，他自己转着轮椅进了厨房。Blaine把电视静音，他们两个都竖起了耳朵听Artie讲电话。他的话很少，只是有很多“好的，女士”。终于，他挂断了电话，看起来有点“炮弹休克”的样子。

“他们预定了整季，”Artie有些平静的告诉他们。但很快一个微笑就跑到了他的脸上。他欢呼着：“他们定了整整一季！”

Blaine飞快的站了起来。虽然他笑的没有Artie那么开怀，但他也够激动的了，一种能量在他的身上蔓延着，但他却不知道该做什么的样子。“看样子我们要搬去洛杉矶了！”Blaine轻快的语调有点的虚假，但脸上的微笑却诚实的绽开。

“我也会去，”Sam脱口而出。他的两个室友转过去看着他。

Blaine的眉毛一皱：“Sam，你不能就这样——”

但Sam很快摇了摇头打断了他：“不能什么？离开？打包跟你们走？我跟我的经纪公司谈过了，他们在洛杉矶也有分公司，他们同意我换过去。我会跟你们一起走。”虽然他是指他们两个，但他的眼神一直胶着在Blaine身上。Blaine身上的那股能量突然之间好像被释放了，他扑向Sam，拥抱了他。Sam把两只胳膊环抱在Blaine身上，拉近他，好让Blaine把头放在自己的肩膀里。

“你最好这样。”Artie打趣，“我可不知道我可怜的心脏是否能够承受Blam分离的事实。我都觉得我要重新学习你们两个的名字是什么了。”

“你闭嘴啦。”Blaine好脾气的嘟哝着，虽然听起来不是很清楚。Sam觉得这两个字都对着他的衬衫说了。他把Blaine拉得更近了，Artie不知道为什么，正向他们竖着大拇指。看样子他们三个都要去洛杉矶啦。

 


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artie、Blaine和Sam住进了他们洛杉矶的新家，而《星途》即将到来的首映正接收到媒体的关注。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追随原著到506. 故事里有关拍摄的部分一些是基于N's Instant Star之上的。警告一下，这个故事有自我解释的地方（meta moment），但是这些部分也是自然发生的。

第二章：

_“而这个首播季，最受关注的还是《星途》。这部来自NBC的新剧，讲述关于一位叫Ben Farris的少年（由Blaine Anderson饰演）赢得了歌唱比赛，被突然扔进了音乐产业的故事。他被一位前男生组合成员，花边新闻不断的制作人Robbie Hart（由Jesse St. James饰演）指导，但Ben必须学会如何在音乐世界中谈判妥协，而又将自己埋藏已久的秘密保存完好——包括他是同性恋的事实。在他和Robbie的关系开端不妙的同时，他又意外地发现了自己和制作人在音乐上的同盟关系——对方似乎懂他的音乐，也保守着自己的一些秘密。 这部剧的引人之处不胜枚举，有由主演原创的音乐，有新颖的故事线，但《星途》受到我们的注意更有其他的原因。其一，这部剧由两位年轻的未经考验的演员主演；其二，这部剧由另一位同样年轻的电影学院学生Artie Abrams从创意到导演都包揽着。但我们关注的理由仍旧不止这些。目前为止《星途》被争议环绕，主要争议在于这个被大家高度期待的同志角色和他的爱情故事即将在公共电视网播出，同时还有一个传言中的男双性恋者即将出现。当然，确定的是，会有人看这部剧的，无论它是成功还是失败。我们猜是成功，因为从预告来看音乐很棒，主演也很卖力。”——TVBlog_

“他们全说错了！”Artie将他的平板推到一边，差点把Blaine的麦片弄到厨房地上。

Blaine甚至还没有清醒到去给他的头发上发胶，只是护着自己装麦片的碗，往嘴里一勺一勺的送。他咽下了至少半杯咖啡才去扫了一眼那篇文章。“没那么差吧。”他耸了耸肩，又去拿他剩下的那一半咖啡。已经晨跑和淋浴过的Sam还是清醒一些的，他相信Blaine说的话。

Artie，却完全相反，一点都不同意。“他们说Ben的性向是秘密！好像我们写的又是一个深柜音乐人的故事似的。但Ben不是没有出柜！他只是注重隐私。”Artie举起双手，“Robbie才是没出柜的那个。他们是怎么知道双性恋这个大包袱的！”

Sam和Blaine交换了眼神。Sam摇了摇头，这次不该他说话。上次Artie因为他的剧崩溃是他安抚的。

“事实上这个人物是Robbie还是惊喜啊。”Blaine轻轻指出这点，把手放在了Artie的肩上。但他看着咖啡机的眼神还是没藏住。Sam没有帮忙，只在一边看着Blaine局促不安的样子。Blaine咖啡因上瘾可不是他的错。“而且你不能指望一个博客把所有的剧情都搞对了。他们还没看过剧呢。”

“我们认真的写了份剧情简介！剧情简介啊！”Artie把轮椅往后推。Blaine又看了看他的咖啡，几乎要跌倒在地板上了，但Artie没注意到。“我要给Jerry打个电话。”他拿着手机进了客厅。

Sam看着Blaine冲向自己剩下的咖啡窃笑着。Blaine从他刚装满咖啡的杯子之上瞥着Sam：“你一点都没帮忙。”

Sam忽略了这条评价。“你不去帮帮Jerry让他少收一条紧张的电话吗？”Jerry这个可怜的人是负责这部剧的公关工作的。不幸的是，Artie没有意识到他对Jerry没有什么控制可言，而Jerry也没意识到让Artie开心对他也没什么帮助。

Blaine耸耸肩。“我跟Artie一起住，别人唯一能做的就是处理他的电话了。”他给Sam一个满意的微笑。“而且嘛，我在用我的主角特权。我不能一边要表演一边还要处理Artie的事啊。”

Sam摇了摇头。“真是老于世故。”他吸着气说。Sam又叹着气看了看微波炉上的时间。“我要走了。我的拍摄要开始了。”

“祝好运。”在Sam找钥匙的时候Blaine模糊的向他挥了挥手。

Sam装出一个生气的表情：“看看我这个体型，你觉得我需要什么运气？”他又拿出了他的“白巧克力”的招牌动作，而Blaine却忽视了他。Sam觉得有点被伤到呢。

“如果你想待会来，我就把你的名字告诉摄影棚的安保人员。”Blaine背对着Sam，大声的说道。

Sam离开，向Blaine挥了挥手。当他到拍摄现场的时候（用了不该那么长的时间，Sam还没习惯洛杉矶的交通），正好是做头发和化妆的时候。这次拍摄很流水线，就是另一场服装广告拍摄，不过至少他能有一份过得去的工作也就够了。到头来，他搬来西海岸是正确的决定。现在他接到的工作更多了。显然他长得更适合洛杉矶而不是纽约。

Sam和他的模特同事们都很安静，做着自己的事。不过拍摄一结束，大家的聊天也就开始了。

“去吃饭吗，Sam？”一个女孩儿在大家离开的时候问他。

Sam看了看手表：“大概吧。我现在还有点时间，待会要去见我的室友。”

“在哪？我们可以顺着你的路走的，”Brandon边说着边把刘海从眼前拨开。Brandon是Sam遇见的较招摇（flamboyant）的人之一，但他是个好人。Sam跟他没什么共同之处，Brandon显然对他们参与的时尚行业非常感兴趣。

“去Burbank摄影棚，”Sam告诉他，跟着大家一起走到了更衣室。“不过你们不用为我绕路的。我给Blaine发个短信告诉他我跟他们在家见面就行了。”

“他们在NBC的摄影棚做什么？”Jordan问道。男孩子们都开始换衣服了，衣服散了一地也不在乎。

“他们都在给一个新剧工作，”Sam说，穿上了自己的T恤，忽略那些女孩子们想的，不太在乎是不是要进单独的更衣室。这样他还能看见一些男模特的腹肌。Sam的反应处在感兴趣和比较他们的腹肌跟自己的差距之间。“不知道你们听说过没——《星途》，Blaine——”

“什么？”Brandon停住了，“你跟他们一起住？”Sam愣住的时候，他解释道：“你的室友Blaine要出演那个同志音乐剧对吧？我在哪读到过。”

“哦是啊，”Sam激动地点了点头，“Artie绝对是给Blaine量身打造了这个角色。而且Blaine来创作音乐。一定会很棒的。”

那个问他要不要跟他们一起吃饭的女生疑惑的扬起了眉毛：“他们都跟谁上床了才能在公共电视网上演这么一部剧？这等好事没个潜规则交易是不会发生的，你懂我的意思吗？”

Jordan，一个因为跟Sam一样nerd而跟Sam聊过很多次的女孩，用手肘捅了她一下。“不是因为你一路睡上来的，别人就跟你一样啊。”

Sam想知道这是不是真的，但从对方的反应中看不出来。“你真是疯子。”她对Jordan说。

Brandon此时正目不转睛地注视着Sam：“你有什么，嗯，内部独家爆料吗？”他饶有兴趣的问道。“我觉得预告看起来很不错，但我不想看一部关于一个深柜音乐人的剧。这对青少年同志可不是什么楷模。”

“Ben不是深柜，”Sam复读机似的答道，考虑到Artie对这件事相当在意。“他只是注意隐私。基本上他只在乎音乐。我想整个故事的重点就是，这件事并不是只和音乐有关的。”Sam耸了耸肩。“不过我想Artie对把Ben塑造成青年楷模没什么兴趣。Blaine倒是可以做到。”

Brandon似乎在跟着Sam说的话一直点头，却在结尾的时候停住了动作。“所以你的室友确实是同性恋？我好像没看到过这消息。”一群人此时快要结束更衣了，Jordan和一个Sam不知道名字的金发女孩也在听着他们的对话，别人也在各谈各的。

收拾着东西，Sam回答了Brandon的问题：“嗯是啊，Blaine超级gay的。”

“超级gay？”Jordan问道，带着一丝微笑。

“绝对的。”Sam开心的点着头，脑中突然被Blaine打扮成Nightbird的图像所占据。“我们在高中的时候还有个超级英雄社团呢。Blaine是Nightbird，就好像同志版的夜翼，明白吗？我记得我们还想写Nightbird的漫画来着，结果变成了漫威电影马拉松了。”

“你这样随便向旁人宣布他的性向合适吗？”金发女孩问道。“我是说，他以后可是公众人物了。”

Brandon翻了个白眼：“这又不是五十年代了，Mel。公众人物也可以是同志的。”

Mel迅速地看了Sam一眼，有些慌张。“我不是这个意思。我是想说，这件事不是由他来向大家宣布比较好吗？”

“呃，其实，这挺明显的。”Sam评论道，不过他知道她的意思。“Blaine从他十四岁开始就出柜了。这没什么大不了。不过你也是对的。”

他们安静的走了一段，渐渐跟大部队分开了。Jordan和Mel提了个吃饭地方，Brandon提议跟Sam坐一辆车，告诉他怎么走。他们开上路之后，对话又继续了下去。

“你看起来不像是会有个同志朋友的人。”Brandon不慢不紧的评价他。

Sam笑出了声。“我经常收到这句评价。是我身上有什么东西尖叫着‘有点恐同吗’？”他认真地问。

“除了超级阳刚跟超级直之外？没有了。”Brandon这么说。Sam心里对这条评价抱着一点内疚。这帮模特还不知道他的双性恋倾向。他来到洛杉矶之后基本都处在禁欲状态，一直在忙着搬家和事业的起步。但他还不想告诉Brandon这些。

“并没有一条规定说‘超级阳刚跟超级直’就是恐同的啊。”Sam接了这句。

Brandon好像意识到自己说的话了。“我不是这个意思。”他飞快地加上，“我只是没想到你会跟一个同志关系这么近。”

Sam耸了耸肩，他对这个已经很习惯了。人们对这件事的新奇感在麦金利的最后一年很快就消失了，但即使是来到纽约之后，时不时的总还是有人对这段友情评头论足。“Blaine非常棒。我们有很多相同的地方，好多事都一起做。我们从高中最后一年基本就黏在一起没分开过了，我知道他永远都支持我，我也一样。”在Brandon还没回复的时候Sam又接着说道：“Blaine会成为一个最厉害的楷模的。他出柜了，也很自豪，（out and proud），而且他总知道该说什么合适。可能不是‘总是’吧，但他能很快的变成那个彬彬有礼会说话的人。他总是又帅又有魅力。”他瞥了一眼Brandon，发现对方正在看他。“怎么了？”他问，以为自己脸上有东西还是怎么的。

“没什么。”Brandon坚持不回答，Sam也就没再追问。

总的来说，这顿午餐吃的很欢乐。他其实没有什么麦金利的同学之外的朋友，而这三个人真的很有趣。他们没有再讨论这部剧的事，但聊天一直持续着。有工作上的朋友感觉很好，Sam迅速在心里总结。

午餐用的时间比Sam想象的久。等他到了摄影棚的时候，他们已经在收拾了。这次保安连他的ID都没查，显然是已经认识他了。他给保安送了一个轻松的微笑，而对方只是咕哝了一下。一到摄影棚，Sam立刻开始找Blaine。他看到了Artie和一个有他两倍大的男人说着话，对方一副不是十分满意的神情。在一旁的便是Blaine了，看起来正被Jesse St. James堵着。

Blaine在晃动着手臂的Jesse对面严肃的点着头，他从Jesse的肩头看到了Sam，眼睛微微张开，给了他一个很微妙的求助信号。于是Sam决定出于做个好朋友的目的去从Jesse的手里解救Blaine。走近些，他开始能听到Jesse在说什么了。

“——就好像我不知道要怎么接受采访一样，好像他们不认为我有魅力吗？简直是疯了，对不对？”他看到Sam走到Blaine身边站着：“嘿，Sam。”Jesse兴趣不大的打了个招呼，随后意识到了什么似的。啊哦——Sam想着，Jesse意识到自己多了个听众了吧。“嘿，Sam，你觉得我有魅力的对吧？看完我的采访，女孩们都会来看这部剧的对吧？我是说，Blaine可以吸引男性观众，我觉得——”

Sam打断了他：“当然了，Jesse，但是我跟Blaine要走了，我们俩有个…”Sam的借口编不下去了。

“有个事儿要做。”Blaine插嘴，“是啊，有个事。跟人一起。”

“是啊，对，跟人。”Sam板着脸附和着，心里暗暗希望Blaine能想出个更好的借口或是自己干脆不要开口才对。

不过幸运的是Jesse似乎也对他们不太感兴趣了。“哦是啊。”他回了这么一句，便开始找自己的下一个“受害者”了。不过这次对方好像看到Jesse走过来还挺高兴的。

Blaine松了一口气：“Rachel是怎么受得了他跟他约会的？”

“公平点说，你应该记得以前Rachel是什么样儿的。她高二那年还要更夸张呢。反正大家都是这么说的。”Sam告诉他。他都没有提自己跟他们两个一起去了舞会的事。那真是奇怪的经历。这两个人还就跟对方很搭调。

Blaine的鼻子皱了起来。“他让我想到Cooper。”说着他们走向了Artie，而后者也刚刚结束了自己的对话。“但我可以直接把Cooper推脱掉。”

“为什么你不能对Jesse这样做？”Sam问。Artie也对他们的对话感兴趣起来，在一边忍住不笑。

“这样很没礼貌啊。”Blaine这样回答，好像这是个很显然的事。

Sam对着这个答案摇了摇头，给他的室友们开了门。太阳正照在他们身上，于是Blaine迅速戴上了一副墨镜。Sam忍不住盯着他看了一会。Blaine现在似乎已经有了一种电影明星的范儿了。就在Sam盯着他的这长长的瞬间他看起来很有好莱坞老牌明星范儿。突然Sam停住了，好像想起了什么。“等等，如果Jesse像你哥，你是怎么跟他接吻的？”

这次Artie不仅是笑，更是咯咯的笑出了声。“他在化学反应测试的时候可没什么意见呢。”

“等等，你们还把接吻当做了试镜的一个环节？”Sam张大了嘴看着他，又转过去面对Blaine。“那你亲了几个男人？”

Blaine脸红。“只有三个。都是最后一次复试的人。”

“只有三个，”Sam调戏的说，用手肘戳了下Blaine的肋骨。“我打赌Kurt一定喜欢听这些细节。”

Blaine耸肩。“我们不讨论这些。”Sam决定忽略这个事实：Blaine已经养成习惯，不告诉Kurt有可能让他烦心的事。“关于Jesse...其实他是个好演员。呃，在他不那么像他自己的时候更有魅力。”他暂停了一下，“哇这句话听起来真烂。”他飞快地看了Artie一眼说：“不要告诉他我这么说过。”

Artie点点头：“当然了兄弟，我也不愿意和Jesse耍大牌硬碰硬。”他们走到了Blaine的车前。“不过明天的采访里你可要注意别提到这点。”Blaine打开了乘客一边的门，但Artie摇了摇头：“我跟Sam一起走吧。”

他们分开走着，Sam和Artie沉默地走到了Sam的车前。当他们坐定，车子开出了摄影棚的停车场之后，Artie开口了。“他看起来像了。”他委婉的说。

“什么？”Sam问，一路开进车流中，眼睛没有离开过路面。

“Blaine。他看起来像这里的一份子。”Artie的语调有些奇怪，但Sam没有说什么。

“是啊，主持人会爱死他的。”Sam附和。

“对，也就是那些主持人。”Artie讽刺地说。

Sam这时候把头转过来看着他：“这是什么意思？”

“没事，什么都没有。”

 ******************************************************************

_“所以，出演一个同志角色是什么感受？”_

_Anderson思考了一会这个问题。“很奇怪。我是说，我常常演那些异性恋的角色。某种程度上那更简单，因为区分我跟角色更容易。饰演Ben这个角色某种程度上更容易，因为我和他有许多相通的地方。但这让区分Ben和Blaine变得更困难了。”他笑了。“Artie给他起了个很像我名字的名字也没给我多大帮助。”_

_“你又是如何和Ben有共鸣的呢？”_

_“他在处理的一些事我也挣扎过。至少在某个程度上。他唱的歌是我写的。在音乐上，有我就有Ben。”Anderson交叉着腿，换了个更舒服的姿势坐着。“还有，即使我们在不同的地方长大，但我也知道作为同志青少年的经历。”_

_“哦…那你是何时出柜的呢？”_

_Anderson回答这个问题非常快：“我十三岁时就向父母出柜了。十四岁时向大家出柜。所以算起来是多久了？七年？”_

_“这段经历你又感受如何呢？”_

_Anderson露出了一个魅力十足的微笑。“这真是一段‘经历’啊。”但他没有详细的说明。_

_“作为一个同志，你觉得这部剧吸引你的地方是什么呢？”_

_“这部剧吸引我的倒是远远超过了我的同志身份这层关系。这是个关于音乐，太快的成长，星路和没落的故事，有太多的东西在同时进行了。Artie这次真的超越了自己。Ben是同志这件事只是这个故事的一部分。是个很精彩的部分，因为这部分情节并没有落入最好的gay蜜的这种大家常见的故事情节中。我真的很喜欢这整部剧。”_

_“那这段经历给你的感受又如何呢？”_

_Anderson兴奋的微笑着，开心的快要在椅子上跳起来了。这时候二十一岁的他看起来像个小男孩一样。“太美妙了。我从没幻想过这样的事会发生。我竟然能在这么年轻的时候就成为这部优秀的剧的一分子。我想说我很幸运，但归功于运气对Artie的优秀的工作和NBC对这部剧的支持是一种贬低。而且我还能和我的好朋友每天都一起工作。离开纽约是很难，我的生活在那，我的未婚夫现在还在那，但洛杉矶真的很棒。我能和我的两个最好的朋友一起生活，有一个梦想中的工作。我只希望观众们能和我一样喜欢我做的工作。”_

_“未婚夫？”_

_“是的，”Anderson欢快的回答：“嗨Kurt。”_

_“他收到你打的招呼一定很开心。我想我们还有点时间再问一两个问题。你觉得这部剧对那些像Ben Farris一样的同志青少年的意义是什么呢？”_

_Anderson此时的神情有些严肃。“我不想代表大家发言，但我知道当我那么大的时候我会很感激有这样的一部剧播出的。但我还是要强调，我觉得《星途》是一部对更多的观众都有吸引力的剧。除了Artie之外，我的朋友Sam也一直在帮我对台词，也对这部剧很投入，所以真的不是只有同志才能对这部剧产生共鸣的。”_

_“最后，你能告诉我们关于双性恋的谣言的事情吗？是真的吗？”_

_Anderson给了采访者一个无辜的表情。“我被告知要在这些谣言上关紧嘴巴。这部剧的主创知道我住哪，而且他就在几扇门旁边住着，我想我要是聪明的话就应该闭嘴哦。”_

_《星途》两周之后在NBC首播。_

 

 


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine和Kurt的感情遭受了打击，《星途》首播了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追随原著到506. 故事里有关拍摄的部分一些是基于N's Instant Star之上的。警告一下，这个故事有自我解释的地方（meta moment），但是这些部分也是自然发生的。

第三章：

 

Sam、Brandon、Jordan和Mel正喝到第二轮酒时，Sam收到了一条短信。

_我改主意了。我能跟你们见面吗？-B_

Sam眉头一皱。之前他跟Blaine说话的时候，他说他跟Kurt有个Skype约会。现在这个约会没有了，情况不妙啊。他很快回复：

_当然可以。-S_

“我室友待会会来找我们。”Sam告诉大家。

Mel甩了甩她的金发邪邪的一笑：“哪个？是长得很帅的那个gay吗？”

Brandon翻了个白眼。“关键词，Mel，是‘gay’。”

“但是人家长的帅呀。”她坚持着。

Sam笑了他们俩。“是啦，是Blaine。”他想是不是应该提前警告他们Blaine现在心情并不是很好。但这样他又要解释原因。再说，他都不能确定Blaine是不是真的心情不好呢。

下一轮酒上的时候，Blaine已经来了，也找到他们了。这并不是难事，这里更像个酒吧而不是夜店，没那么拥挤。这是个少有人知道的很棒的地方之一。Brandon是洛杉矶本地人，他知道很多这样的地方。

Sam在向大家介绍Blaine的时候，仍在试图弄清Blaine到底心情如何这件事上没有什么进展，因为Blaine展露出了他的微笑。他立刻投入了大家的聊天之中，还去买了下一轮的酒。

最终他们谈到了两天前才播出的Blaine的第一次采访。“我本人超爱的。”Brandon告诉Blaine，“我男朋友认为你被要求故意减弱了同志部分的色彩，但是——”

但Blaine脸色立刻转入思考状态。“被要求…”他停住。“我确实接受了一些采访的准备工作，但他们大部分时候就叫我有什么说什么。为什么他这么想？”

Brandon耸肩：“我不知道。因为你一直强调这不是一部同志剧吧。”

“它确实不是。”Blaine回答，仍旧很迷惑。他转向Sam：“你觉得我听起来是他说的那样的吗？”

Sam抿了一口酒，想推脱掉这个问题。“没有啊，你表现很完美。”

Blaine看起来还想问些别的，但最终还是没有问。如果不是Sam很了解Blaine，他不会发现Blaine迅速的将话题从他自己移向了别处。“采访很好玩。我觉得最难的部分其实是拍写真，我简直没法想象靠这个生活的人！”

Mel和Jordan便很快讲起了他们拍摄时的一些趣事，都是Sam听过的，或者他们都没意识到这些事情有多么平常。Blaine脸上摆出笑容，在这里或那里给出几句专家似的评论。

“我来买下一轮的酒。”Sam主动提了出来。

Blaine迅速转向看着他。“我跟你一起去拿。”两人一路走得很近，走向了吧台。两人都靠着吧台站着，Blaine双肩沉了下来，一声叹息从他的唇间逃了出来。

“老兄（Dude），你还好吗？”Sam问，都没有叫酒保来要酒。

Blaine冲着他笑了一下。“当然。”不过这次，他没能让Sam信服。

在Sam有机会发问之前，酒保来给他们下了单。Sam等酒保转过去开始备酒之后才问Blaine：“真的，到底发生了什么？你刚才糊弄过我了，但现在你肯定是有什么事。”

“不要在这说。”Blaine说，伸手去掏钱包，大概是看酒保来了正想付钱。

Sam把他的手扇开：“这轮我买。”

“但是——”

“我不在乎你是不是什么大明星，”Sam边说边把钱给了酒保。“这轮我买，我也有工作。”

当Blaine去拿他们的饮料的时候，Sam伸出手来拦着他：“Dude…”

Blaine叹气：“我们吵架了。”他用手插进自己的头发，松了松头上的发胶。他头上的发胶已经少很多了。至少跟在麦金利或是纽约的时候相比都少很多了。显然化妆师们很不喜欢总是要帮他洗掉头上的发胶，而Blaine对此也感到厌倦了。他还是会用很多，但他的头发不会像原来那样闪亮亮的了。Blaine又叹了口气，靠着吧台：“甚至不是吵架了。只是…”他最终还是看着Sam：“我们能待会再谈吗？现在我只想跟你的朋友们好好玩玩，一醉方休，考虑到我的酒量没几杯就够了。”

平常Sam不会答应，但Blaine最近工作很辛苦，他确实该有一晚休息一下。于是他和Blaine回到了一群朋友间，喝了几杯。最终，Blaine被Mel和Jordan拉进了舞池。

Blaine任由两个姑娘拉着他跳，几乎被Mel绊倒。Sam看着他的朋友像个小傻瓜一样跳着，几乎完全跟不上音乐节拍。Mel把他拉近，对着他磨蹭着。Blaine大笑了起来，改成伸手拉着她转圈，搂着她的腰把她放下。Sam忍不住笑了起来。

“我要加入他们了，你来吗？”Brandon站了起来，问他。

Sam摇了摇头：“我坐这看着桌子就好。”

“好吧，随你。”Brandon跑向女孩们，把Jordan拉了过来。他们一起跳了几支舞，Blaine离开了他们回到了桌前。Sam发现他走过来的时候已经不能走成直线了。Blaine撞到几个跳舞的人的时候还咯咯笑了几声。

最终，Blaine走到了，把自己摔进了小沙发上，跟Sam靠在一起。但他有点没靠准，最后几乎落在了Sam身上而不是沙发上。Blaine移动了两下，最后变成了坐在沙发上，但大部分身体靠着Sam躺着。

“嘿，Sammy，”Blaine说，对着他眨眨眼。Sam一直都很爱Blaine看着他的样子。这让他感觉很好，就好像Blaine当年喜欢他的时候的样子。

“你好，Blaine，”Sam对着他微笑：“你觉得你喝的够多的了吗？”

“嗯嗯…”Blaine呢喃着，眼光飘去了舞池，头还靠在Sam的肩膀上。Sam没多想，转了转身体的方向，好伸出手来搂着Blaine的肩膀。Blaine把脸的方向转了过来，让他的脸只有一半露在外面，另一半埋进了Sam的衬衫里。Sam感觉到Blaine的嘴唇在他的皮肤上移动的时候有些惊讶的呼出了一口气。他紧张了一下，Blaine已经订婚的想法在他脑子里尖叫着，直到他发现其实Blaine只是在对着他的衬衫说话。

“你在说什么？我听不清。”Sam问。Blaine转了过来，让他的嘴不再被衬衫遮着。Sam突然感到没有了温度，但他很开心Blaine没有完全转开。

“Kurt不想我告诉别人他是我的未婚夫。”Blaine说，眼睛看着舞池。

“什么？！”Sam几乎叫了起来，还撞到了Blaine一下。他把Blaine推开，好看着Blaine说话。

Blaine看向了自己的膝间：“他不想被别人以‘Blaine的未婚夫’的名字而熟知。”

“这…”Sam甚至想不出该回复什么。当然，Kurt和Blaine也曾有过一些感情问题，但他从没因为Blaine感到丢脸过。“为什么？”

“他说…”Blaine突然看上来，眼睛里有些泪水。天哪，Sam都不知道Blaine要是开始哭了他该怎么办。他讨厌看到Blaine快哭的样子。“他希望他获得的成功不是因为我而得到的。他说他想成为Kurt Hummel，而不是Blaine Anderson的未婚夫。”

Sam有点明白。这也说得通。虽然他不完全明白。如果Sam是Blaine的未婚夫，他会希望Blaine告诉全世界的。他会很骄傲的。他根本不会在乎这对他个人的成功来说是什么意思。成功了就是成功了，不是吗？

在Sam什么都没说的时候，Blaine继续说道：“我只是…我很爱他。我希望所有人都知道。但他对我的采访非常生气。我都没说他的姓。”Blaine又伸手抓了抓头发，把手埋在头发里的同时倒在了沙发上。“所以意思是我不能在公共场合和他牵手了？我们要假装不是一对？我真的…”Blaine叹息着，找不到要说的话。他又看着Sam了。

Blaine透着眼睫毛看着他的样子完全击中Sam内心。“你能带我回家吗Sammy？”

Sam情不自禁的拉着Blaine抱了一下，亲了他的额头。他感觉到Blaine放松了下来。“当然了。叫辆车？我来告诉大家。”Blaine在Sam拉开站起来的时候呜呜了两声。“我马上就回来，”他承诺，“呆在这。”

他穿过跳舞的人群，找到了他的朋友们。先找到的是Jordan，他敲了她的肩膀。她转过来面对着他，脸上绽开一个笑容，可能是觉得Sam是来跟他们跳舞的。Sam摇摇头：“我们正准备走了。”他大声宣布着，发现这边的音乐吵多了。他转过去对着Blaine点着头，后者正在边打电话边玩桌上的几个空杯子。“这周工作太重了，我想那些酒已经让‘小酒量’先生醉得差不多了。”Sam知道自己在夸张。Blaine没那么醉。只是醉到了假装开心而并不能开心的地步了。而且他也到了有点总是粘着人要抱的地步了。

Jordan微笑着，拉着大家来跟Sam道别。

“叫你的男孩跟我们多出来玩玩，”Mel说着拥抱了他，“他可以成为我的新Gay蜜。”

Sam只是点点头，边走向Blaine边挥着手。两人在出去的路上都很沉默。幸运的是没用多久他们的出租车就到了。在回去的路上Blaine沮丧地看着洛杉矶的街头霓虹，而Sam则拼命的想找点话说。

“一切都会好起来的。”在想不出什么的时候Sam只好蹦出这么一句。

Blaine笑了，接着很快的道歉：“对不起，只是…Kurt在这件事的每个节点上都要跟我吵架，我在试着理解他，”Blaine坚持：“我真的有在理解。而且我也懂他的意思。但我能做什么呢？拒绝全部的一切？他显然不想知道关于洛杉矶和这部剧的所有事情。他在好几个月之前就说过，我才是那个违背了我们的计划的人，从那以后他也没有直接的说过了。所以我甚至不能指责他这点。”Blaine叹气。“我听起来真混蛋。”

“你不是。”Sam只能这样说，不知道还能再说什么。

“我只是希望他能为我感到骄傲。”Blaine安静的继续说着。“为和我在一起感到骄傲。但现在我不知道我哪里做错了，他一点都不这么觉得了。”

Sam已经不在乎他们恐怕已经达到了今晚拥抱的份额上限了，他只想抱住Blaine。但两人都系上了安全带，Sam只好找出些语句来安慰他：“你知道，我跟Artie都很为你骄傲。我知道Rachel和Santana也是这样的。而且我肯定Kurt也是，他只是还没理清，你知道吗？他可能是想你了。”Sam都不能肯定自己说的话。说真话，他现在正对Kurt气着呢。但这不是Blaine想要的。Sam都想把Blaine的父母加进这个列表里，但这两年他们的关系并不好。从订婚，到纽约之后一直如此。Sam觉得Blaine甚至没有告诉他们自己接了这个剧。

“你真的为我感到骄傲吗？”Blaine不确定的问。

Sam调皮的翻着白眼：“那当然。你就要成为电视明星啦，你这个傻瓜。”

Blaine给了他一个小小的笑脸，两人在余下的旅途中都没有说话。一到住的地方，两个人就分开走了，但Blaine拦住他说：“谢谢你，Sam。”他一边玩弄着自己的不知为什么没有塞在长裤下的衣摆，一边说：“我知道我有时候很粘人，但我需要一些肯定，你知道吗？”

“什么肯定？”Sam问，不太明白Blaine的意思。

“你知道的，”Blaine耸肩，漫不经心的解释：“就是别人说我很优秀。”Sam任Blaine离开，不知道该说什么。他更习惯于那个有魅力的Blaine，那个表演者Blaine。Blaine在所有他做的事情上都很棒。好吧，几乎所有的事情。但Sam有时会见到这样的Blaine，而这样的Blaine每次都能击中他。Sam会倾其所有让Blaine不要再有这样的感觉了。他真的会的。但Sam有时也会想Blaine是由他来保护的。并不是说这样就能让Sam停止胡思乱想。不过他们的友情也是建立在这样的事情之上的。当然，他们会像两个呆子一样在一起玩，但最终Sam有什么问题时他还是会找Blaine。Sam也很喜欢为Blaine做这些。

Sam叹了口气，决定去睡觉。今晚他将会梦到一个非常男性的、紧实的身体靠着他的感觉。当他醒来的时候，他觉得自己真的非常需要性发泄了，没有别的。

***********************************************************

他们邀请Jesse来跟他们一起看首映。其实是Artie邀请的Jesse，但Sam和Blaine也没有反对。令人惊奇的是，对方到的时候看起来很紧张，也不多说话。剧一开始，他便对荧屏上发生的一切都非常注意。

“好吧，他可能没那么像我哥。”Blaine对Sam耳语着。“Cooper这时候会向我们指出他毫无瑕疵的演技的。”

Sam瞥了一眼Jesse，对方正目不转睛的看着屏幕上的Blaine和他的角色在合作修改一首歌。“你们俩演的都很赞。”Sam低语回复他。

他们接着看了下去。虽然Sam读过第一集的剧本，但他没看过试播集的拍摄。即使是看过其他几集的拍摄，他看这集的时候也有很多惊讶的地方。Blaine演的Ben真的很…悲伤。他有点缄默，有点难过，也有点生气的样子。Sam完全没想到这是这个角色该有的样子。Jesse演的Robbie（我说真的，是Rob。Robbie是我在男生组合的时候的名字）也有点出人意料。他看到了那种虚荣，那种“恶魔也有人性”的态度，也有一些更深层的东西。他们俩的化学反应好极了。

等到最后的字幕出来的时候，Artie、Blaine和Jesse都长长的舒了一口气。

“这很不错啊。”Artie先开口，语调很轻松。

Blaine冲着他笑：“是真的很棒。”他拍了拍Artie的肩。“你的创作太赞了。”

Artie激烈的摇摇头，看向他的两位演员：“你们俩真的把它演活了，你们知道吗？”

Sam以为Jesse会全力抓着这句表扬的话，但他只是对着Artie笑：“Blaine是对的，是你的功劳。”他有点尴尬的停顿了下：“谢谢你。”

Blaine几乎是骄傲的冲着Jesse笑着，Sam却翻起了白眼：“你们俩夸夸自己不会世界末日的。”

Artie和Blaine都被这个笑话逗笑了，但Jesse却是大笑了一声：“这屋子里的谦虚劲儿真是恶心死了。”Jesse表示同意：“Artie，你很棒，Blaine，你也很赞。但我觉得我真的让你失色了。我是说，你看到我的表演了吗？”

Blaine倒是在这句话这里笑出了声，把一个抱枕砸向了他。Jesse接住了抱枕，整理了自己的发型，对Blaine撅起了嘴，好像Blaine毁掉了宝贵的这一刻似的。Sam听见电话响，没再看他们。电话上显示的是Rachel的名字。

“大家等等，是Rachel的电话。”Sam告诉大家。这显然让Jesse从抱怨中停了下来。“嘿Rachel，”Sam接起了电话。

_“你好，Sam，我知道你会接的。帮我个忙，开个免提好吗？”_

Sam不用她说第二遍，很快照做了。“好了，”他告诉她。

一阵声音从电话那头传来： _“恭喜你们！”_

_“这绝对是个优秀的首集。”_ Rachel加了一句。

_“就算是我喜欢女孩，也等着看Ben和Rob滚床单呢哦。”_ Santana调笑着。

Kurt的声音有点平静，好像离电话很远，或是不想像两个室友一样烦人。Sam几乎可以看到Kurt现在对两个室友侧目而视的样子。 _“Blaine，你很完美。Artie——”_

Artie打断了他： _“哦，哥们，不要觉得你有什么义务必须夸奖我啦，你去花痴你的未婚夫吧。”_

_“我没有在花痴——”_

但Rachel打断了他： _“Blaine，别听他的。他想在对屏幕上的你垂涎之后再保留自己最后的一点尊严呢。你们要再等几个小时再看直播的首映真是折磨。”_

Rachel好像说对了话，因为坐在那的Blaine看上去相当得意。如果他再敢一边得意一边谦虚着，Sam简直想砸他了。总的来说Blaine相当谦虚，但有时候他还是有一点点自负的。“Kurt，我要从我的手机上打给你了。”Blaine宣布道，抓着手机，离开了客厅。

他们能在功放的手机上听见Kurt的手机在那边响起。 _“get some！”_ Santana愉快的叫着，估计Kurt已经离开房间了。

在一旁一直很安静的Jesse决定开口说话了：“你好，Rachel。”

_“Jesse？”_ Rachel问，Santana骂了一句什么脏话。 _“我不知道你也在。”_

“Artie人很好，他邀请我来的。”Jesse回答，看着手机。

Sam叹气：“你可以借我手机去用。”Jesse不用他说第二次，夺过手机跑去了厨房。Artie和Sam交换了一个眼色：“你觉得他们——”

Artie打断了他：“天啊，我希望不要。他们俩是我遇到过的最烦人的一对了。真的，有史以来最烦人。”他看向Blaine的房间：“你觉得Blaine释放之后应该不会那么紧绷着了吧？”

“释放什么？”Sam顺着Artie的眼神看过去。

Artie挑了挑眉毛：“Rachel告诉我们Kurt相当喜欢剧里的Blaine，Blaine私下给Kurt打电话…你觉得他们在电话上都会讲点什么？”

Sam想到Artie暗示的东西，皱起了鼻子：“太多信息了，哥们。我不想知道Blaine和Kurt的性生活。”

Artie看着他，面无表情：“我怎么不知道gay sex这么让你觉得恶心。”

Sam摇摇头，Artie这句评价完全没找到重点。“不是这个原因，我只是不想知道Blaine这方面的事。或是Kurt。天。”他又往走廊看了过去，降低了音调。不过如果他们正在玩电话性爱的话Blaine可是不会听见的。“再说，Blaine不是因为这样才紧绷着的。他们俩在吵架。”

Artie转了转眼珠。“他们俩在这件事前后一直在断断续续的吵架。反正是他们的那种吵法。你知道Kurt的那种消极抵抗的态度，Blaine在被踢了的小狗跟被迫的乐观之间转换。早晚Blaine要崩溃，要么是做傻事，要么是控制不住尖叫。”

Sam张大嘴瞪着他。Artie自我辩解似的耸肩：“怎么了？我是个艺术家。我总是在观察人。”

“我开始思考Santana说的你对Blaine有感情的话了。”Sam意有所指的说。

Artie嘲侃：“我不想亲吻他。我只想和他合作好电影。或是电视剧。”接下来Artie给Sam的那个眼神让他有些不舒服了。“说到观察人，”Artie慢慢的说着：“你知道你可以告诉我的，你…算了，还是忘了吧。”

“忘了什么？”

“别管了。”

在这之后Artie都不愿意看他的眼睛了。Sam没有选择，只能放下这个话题。Sam在打开电视之前又看向走廊深处Blaine的房间一次。他从眼角能看到Artie在看着他。

“别在对我那么‘艺术家’了，或者你在做的那些事。”Sam懊恼的说。“现在我知道你在干嘛了，让我觉得好渗人。”

“嗯….”Artie没太注意的答应着，“你知道，Blaine不是这里唯一一个总是紧绷着的人。可能他今晚的想法是对的。”

“什么？”

Artie又转了转眼睛。“你应该跟人睡一觉了，或者随便什么那些你做的事，出去一整晚回来像死人一样的那种。”

Sam语无伦次了：“什么？没有那么…我没有。”他最后改成瞪着Artie：“我讨厌你。”

Artie推着自己的轮椅，拍拍Sam的肩之后离开：“你可以打电话给你的朋友Brandon，他应该知道些人的。”

Sam对着Artie比了个中指，Artie大笑着推着轮椅离开了。

 


	5. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam终于知道他的朋友们在期待什么了。而这一切都多亏了Kitty。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追随原著到507. 故事里有关拍摄的部分一些是基于N's Instant Star之上的。警告一下，这个故事有自我解释的地方（meta moment），但是这些部分也是自然发生的。

第四章

他们红了。第一集和后面的几集都是。电视界和音乐界的评论人们都很赞赏他们，这个剧也很快有了一群非常忠诚的拥趸。Jesse和Blaine很显然很受欢迎。Sam在网上闲逛时看到了一个博客，一半的任务是注意Blaine的屁股。这带来了一通很有趣的和Tina的对话。这感觉就是在看到那个博客的时候该做的事。Tina很快的浏览了那个博客，还给了些批评意见。

“他们觉得这就值得看了？”她说：“Blaine的角色都不穿像他爱穿的那种紧身的裤子。等着他们看到那些吧。他们现在什么都不知道。”

Sam顿了一下。“你对Blaine屁股的执着真有点令人不安。”

她嘲弄道：“就好像你没注意过似的。”

但Sam真的没有。直到看到那个屁股博客。还有Tina的评价。所以他决定亲自观察一番。但不幸的是，他被抓了个正着。Sam正在看的时候Blaine正巧转过身来要跟他说话。

Blaine的眉毛皱了起来：“你…你在打量我？”他的声音突然有点高。Artie立刻从在打字的电脑上抬起了头。

Sam只好说了脑海里第一件能想到的事：“有个博客专门关注你的屁股！”

Blaine楞着，而Artie的脸上却绽开了一个大大的笑容。“这我一定不能错过。”他把自己推离了电脑一点，招呼Sam过来。

Sam很快输入了网址。Artie激动地看完了页面，Blaine在一旁假装不情愿的样子。“这太棒了！”Artie涌出了这么一句。

Blaine翻了个白眼。“只有两个帖子是关于我的屁股的。你看，”他随手指着一张图说，“这是我的脸。”又指着一张：“这是Ben的吉他。”

Artie歪着头说：“我觉得这个帖子是关于你的手的。”

“我的手？”Blaine又凑近看了看，随后飞快的远离了桌子。“我不想知道这些。”

“知道什么？”Artie和Sam齐声问道。

Sam一边读一边皱着鼻子：“他们不是知道你是gay吗？”

Blaine耸了耸肩走开了，显然觉得为他精神正常着想，这一切已经够了。Sam也有同感，留Artie一个人继续兴高采烈的看着。“如果我是Santana，我会有好多可以对他说的话。”Sam悄声对Blaine说。

Blaine瞥了Artie一眼。“只要他别告诉我他都看到了什么就好。”他把Sam拉到了客厅。“看电影吗？”他问道。Sam点头，Blaine扫了一遍他们的影碟收藏。Sam用这个时间又看了看。是真的。Blaine穿的衣服都好紧。在避开盯着他的屁股看的同时，他又注意到了一些别的东西。Blaine健壮的身材，在他小小的身体里。他的深发色和他的服装选择给了他一种老好莱坞的魅力。

Blaine很快选了一部电影，向Sam笑着招着手，他看起来又开心又无忧无虑。

“《X战警》？不错。”Sam也冲他笑着。

Blaine没有说什么，在沙发上找了个位置坐下。他看了一眼Sam：“我有没有跟你说过我接到了很多采访的邀请？”

“没呢。”Sam摇摇头。“你准备接受吗？”

Blaine耸肩：“可能会做一些吧。我不想做得太多了。Kurt说我不能让大家很快就厌倦我了。”

Sam在想Kurt都会给出什么样的建议啊。他怎么又是专家了。不过Sam没说什么。Blaine和Kurt似乎已经解决了一些问题，Sam不想打翻他们现在的平静。

“哦对了。”就在开篇字幕刚结束的时候Blaine突然来了一句：“我一直想问你。你想不想跟我去一个聚会？我想带Kurt去的，但他说他这周在Vogue太忙了，没时间休假。你可以当我的男伴（date）。”

“一个兄弟男伴（brodate），太棒了。”Sam冲着Blaine的肩膀来了一拳。“我当然会去了。”

“太好了。”Blaine笑着。“这样我们三个就都去了。我告诉过你没？Artie最近和Kitty又开始说话了。她在加州大学洛杉矶分校（UCLA），你知道的吧？那，你猜猜看谁会是Artie的女伴。”

“Kitty。”Sam顺着Blaine的话说。

Blaine开心的点了点头，脸上浮现出讲起八卦时的表情。通常Sam不是聊八卦的第一选择，因为Sam一般不太在乎，但Blaine平常讲八卦的人在纽约呢。“Artie说他们只是朋友，但谁带朋友去好莱坞的聚会啊。”

Sam两边眉毛都快冲向发际了：“呃…你会带？”

但Blaine否决了他的回应：“那不一样。”

“呃…怎么不一样？”

“我订婚了，而我的未婚夫住在几千英里之外。再说了，这是你。”

Sam不知道他是不是该觉得被羞辱了：“谢谢你？”

Blaine翻了翻眼睛。“你知道我在说什么的。再说，我们又不是前男友。还记得上次我有个前男友，我都做了什么类似男伴的事儿吧。性爱和订婚。”

“我印象里可不是这样的。”Sam做了个表情。“Kurt是那个一直在坚持你们是朋友的人，而你一直跟着他，他给什么你都愿意接受。”Blaine一副很想反驳的表情。“兄弟（Dude），我在那，事情就是这样的。”

“那是因为我是需要赔罪的那一方啊。”Blaine几乎撅起嘴来了。直到他想到了一些别的东西，突然看起来很为自己骄傲的样子。“至少我没假装生病去见那个我喜欢上的护士，最后还只跟人家约会了一个月。或者，你知道的，咬了我自己一口，假装是被蛇咬了。”

“至少我没用过‘性感的可爱（dirty cute）’这样的词。”

“至少我没组建一个翻唱比伯歌的乐队来追女孩。”

“至少我没喝醉了找一个前脱衣舞男问些小窍门来引诱我男友。”

“嘿，”Blaine叫了起来，“我可没做过这事。”他突然慌张起来：“等等，我是什么时候做过这事？”

“去年。”Sam愉快的告诉他。“Santana的生日聚会。在你想学我怎么弄我的衬衫的时候Kurt正走进来撞见我们俩。”

Blaine看起来害怕极了。“我完全不记得了。”

“真的吗？”Sam问。“你说了好多关于我的腹肌的话。还有我的手臂。还有——”

Blaine却脸红了，挥着手叫他停下。“帮我个忙，如果我们在聚会上遇见记者，千万别讲这个故事。”

“我能说你以前喜欢过我吗？”

“不能。”

“那次你产生幻觉，以为你的朋友们都是木偶。”

“不能。”

Sam停顿了一下。“那次我们在道顿跟《夺宝奇兵》一样，还穿了超级英雄服装。”

“当然可以。”Blaine回答，好像这是理所应当的。

“还有你撬锁简直厉害的吓人。”Sam笑着补了一句。

Blaine还想了一会才回答：“如果你能描述的听起来我不是经常干这事儿就行。”

“就好像你几个月之后又闯进校长办公室去——”

“对啊，就像那样。”Blaine翻着白眼。

“那我该讲什么呢？”

Blaine踢了他一下：“别说不就行了。”

“好吧。”Sam撅嘴，又瞟了一眼电影，“只要你同意我是金刚狼就好。”Blaine又踢了他一脚。“嗷！”

“天啊看在老天的份儿上，”Artie的叫声从厨房传来：“赶紧去开房吧。我在忙着读这个剧的小黄文呢，你们知道的，就是我写的这个剧。”

Blaine和Sam交换了眼神。“兄弟（Dude）——”Sam先开口。

“别说。”Blaine警告他。

“老兄（Dude），那都是关于你的小黄文哦。”Sam还是说完了。Blaine不满的叫着，Sam迅速冲到Artie身边去了。Blaine还待在另一个房间里，Sam则从Artie肩头看了好几段文。

“那个，”Sam歪着头，“那个从生理上来说根本不可能。”他指着下面那段：“这个不准确。”

“我简直不想问你话是什么意思了。”Artie吹着口哨说。Sam打了Artie的后脑。“嗷！”Artie揉着头，“你有没有想过，我们这房子有多暴力啊！”

****************************************************************************

  _“我是Giuliana Rancic，正举着来自E!的麦克风，向我们走来的正是携着他的男伴的Blaine Anderson和他的剧集制作人。”她看向镜头说：“来自NBC的《星途》的Blaine Anderson到了。”她招手让他过来。他和Artie Abrams走向了她。_

_“你好啊，Blaine Anderson！”她微笑着，“你看起来很精神啊。”_

_Anderson微笑着。“谢谢你。”他看向自己全身。“穿西装不会错的。”他又把目光转向了主持人。“但我喜欢你的裙子。你盖过了场上至少一半的女演员。”_

_“你真有魅力。”她朝着摄像机微笑，又看了一眼他的朋友们。“还有你，Artie Abrams。你看起来很时髦啊。你还享受你的剧的成功吗？”_

_Abrams调整了一下他的眼镜。“感觉很棒。我只想好好利用这一切。”_

_Rancic（主持人）向他们后面看去，看到了他们的伴侣站着的位置。她仔细研究了一下那个性感的金发男生。“这是那个未婚夫吗？”她假装低语着。“他好可爱。”_

_Anderson看了身后一眼大笑起来。“不，那是我们的室友啦。他是个模特，所以长得可爱算是他的工作要求吧。”他下面的话说得好像不想被人听到一样。“但是Sam是我今晚的男伴。虽然这仅仅是个兄弟的男伴。”_

_“兄弟男伴（brodate）？”Rancic发问。_

 

_Abrams点头。“这就是Blam里面的那个‘-am’。他们总是一起的。”_

_“这个…”Anderson没有继续说下去，“不过这倒是很精确。他是我最好的朋友，也是‘Blamの体验’的创始人之一。我的未婚夫来不了，所以请Sam来再正常不过了。”_

_“在一个兄弟约会（brodate）上？”Rancic调戏般的发问。“这听起来好可爱。不过我们来讲点正经的。”她探过身来。“这周新播出的一集《星途》里有什么剧情你能告诉我们吗？”_

_Anderson耸肩，看向Abrams。“这可是你的剧。”_

_“这样嘛，”Abrams拉长了语调说，“一个新的面孔会出现，可能会在Robbie和Ben之间造成一些紧张气氛。但我不能透露更多了。”_

_Rancic不满的叹气：“别这样啊，这些我们从预告里就能看出来。”_

_Abrams耸肩。“抱歉，但只能是这么多啦。不过如果你继续收看，可能会看到Blam——我是说Blaine——亮出他的舞步。Ben算不上一个舞者真是太可惜，我们的Blaine可会跳了。”_

_“他在说谎，”Anderson坚持着，“至少多多少少说了一些。”_

*****************************************************************************

Blaine和Artie跟Sam和Kitty基本都在一起，直到他们不得不去交际。Blaine提出要带着他们同去，不过Kitty翻着白眼说道：“让大家都知道我还没到喝这个的年纪？”她指了指手上的红酒。“你们俩去吧，我和Sam在这有好多话要聊呢。”

所以，Sam和Kitty在一起坐了一会。他向她描述了自己的模特生活，她向他形容了自己在UCLA的第二年是如何的。“我正想说动Marley和Unique搬过来。”Kitty坦白说。“她们都在俄亥俄州立大学，但我一直在告诉Marley如果她想发展音乐事业，她必须来洛杉矶。再说，我真想不通为什么Unique还呆在那么落后的俄亥俄。”

Sam耸了一下肩。“我还挺喜欢俄亥俄州的。”

Kitty打了个手势示意服务生再来给她倒杯红酒。“你当然喜欢。你是白人，直男，还玩橄榄球。”不过她说的样子却不是很令人信服。

“那你是白人，直女，还是拉拉队员。”Sam回击。

“嘿，俄亥俄待我不薄。”她耸肩道。“但是小Lima还是太小了。你也离开了，你知道我在说什么的。”

“没什么在Lima的模特工作。”他承认了，眼睛又开始找Blaine走到哪里去了。

“当然了。”她说着，脸上带着她特有的坏坏的笑容。“在Lima也没那个领结控的小gay控制狂。”她转了转椅子，看向Blaine——他好像在和一个看起来是专业人士的女人打交道，又转了回来转向Sam。她上下打量着他，眉毛一皱：“你跟着他去了纽约，又跟着他来了洛杉矶。到某个时候你必须承认我们大多数人在高中怀疑的事情了。”

“哈？”

Kitty翻了个白眼，好像在挣扎什么，希望世界来拯救一样：“我永远不明白你为什么不在他向你不停放电的时候就和他做该做的事。现在你还有个未婚夫要处理。而且他也不会再出轨了。”

Sam一片空白的看着她：“我只能再说一遍…哈？”

Kitty叹气。“你。和Blaine。你为什么就是不承认你对他有性趣呢？”

Sam急语：“我没——我没有。他是我哥们。”Kitty无动于衷的盯着他。“我不喜欢他——我不想那样喜欢他。”

“那让我猜猜，”Kitty慢慢的回复他。“你多多少少的有一点和男人的床上活动。没这么想象过你的好朋友是吗。你真的直到现在都没想过？”

Sam眼都直了。“你怎么知道？”

她摇了摇头，从杯中长饮了一口。“你还真是太不注意了。你喜欢Blaine。你跟着他到处跑，觉得他特别有才华，能注意到他最近的情绪变化。这就是我们所说的，狠狠的喜欢上了（a big fat crush）。嘿，不能叫喜欢，你早就在爱上他的路上了。”

“我没有。”Sam坚持着。他向四周飞快地看了看，但没人在注意他们。“我和男人睡过吗？当然了。我觉得我是双性恋吗？有可能。Blaine特别棒吗？确实。只要他看我一眼就能让我感觉很好吗？我是说——”Sam停住，他的眼神落在了Blaine身上。Blaine正在笑着，一个有点滑稽的笑容在结束的时候停在了他的脸上。他好像聊得很入神，疯狂的打着手势。然后他发现了Sam在看他，他歪着脑袋，给Sam一个好奇的眼神，又投入到了他的对话当中。Sam双手捧着头。“我。的。天。啊。”

Kitty看起来对自己满意的不得了。“Artie一直叫我不要说这些。”她奚笑。“如果我让你自己一个人琢磨，你可能会睡遍了整座城的男人跟女人，而Blaine，还会待在他那个高中时候的梦里，和他觉得是他的春梦的那个男孩结婚。今日头条：你们都不是高中生了。”

“Blaine要结婚了。”Sam痛苦的说。

“订婚了。”Kitty纠正。“这不代表他们就会结婚。路上小道消息，而‘路上’其实就是Artie，他们俩可不安稳。头号天后Kurt Hummel不想妥协，而Blaine也正在学会不以他为自己生活的中心。他们俩维持不了多久了。”

“但Blaine爱他。”Sam看着她说。

Kitty又翻了个白眼。“那是当然。”她表示同意。“不过有三种方法这个订婚会走到尽头。婚姻——可能性很大，真的；Blaine做蠢事——总是有可能的；或者Blaine心碎。”她停住，靠近Sam。“我赌最后一个。如果这真的发生了，你做好准备了吗？”

但Sam再也不想和她说话了。反正他们也没有太多时间聊了，Blaine和Artie正向他们的桌子走回来。

“真抱歉了。”Artie抓着Kitty的手。“希望我们今晚做的足够多了。”

Blaine却很好奇的看着Sam。“Sam，你还好吗？”他关切地问，看向Sam的眼睛。但Sam躲开了他的眼神。

“我很好。”他坚持。Artie好奇地在Sam和Kitty之间看来看去。“只是Kitty表现出Kitty该有的样子。”

Blaine看了Kitty一眼。“我记得我告诉你叫你友善一点的。”

Kitty给他一个假笑。“一，我可不会因为你告诉我什么我就照做。二，你的男孩在绝对诚实上面可有些问题哦。”

“哦，他们有迷你蛋糕！”Artie飞快地说着，他的眼睛扫向还在站着的Blaine。“帮我拿两个来好吗？”

Blaine看向他们三个。“没问题。”他还是这么回答了，语气有点不确定，最终还是走开了。

“你做了什么？”Artie责问Kitty。

“让这个想做内衣模特的家伙知道点真相。”Kitty不动声色。

“他看起来都要生病了。”Artie低语。Sam已经不想管他们说了什么了。他怎么会没有意识到自己对Blaine早就有感情了呢？这再正常不过了。这些事就这样发生了，他都没有想过。这也不像他对他的好哥们做了春梦那样。好吧，最近在他梦里的那个人是有点像Blaine。他也知道他常常想到Blaine的眼睛。或者和他的朋友们大讲特讲Blaine。天啊，他完蛋了。现在他该怎么办？

这时候，Blaine回来了，他可没有丢失他的注意力，把蛋糕给了Kitty和Artie，又在Sam旁边坐下。他把椅子转了个方向，好给Sam他全部的注意力。他把手放在了Sam的椅背上，靠近他，好像想看个究竟。

“真的，Sam，你还好吗？你看起来气色特别差。”Blaine听起来非常担心。

Sam看了他一眼，Blaine密切的眼神迎了上来。天啊，他的眼睛。他飞快地看向Artie。“我感觉不太好。可能我还是回家比较好。”

Blaine摇摇头。“我可不能让你一个人。”他从Sam的肩头看向聚会现场。“走吧，我跟你一起。”他决定。

“但是——”Sam试图抗议。

“Sam，我接受了几个采访，也跟好多人聊过了。我可以走了。”他给了Sam一个自嘲的笑容：“如果我留你一个人，这样的约会算什么？”

“一个不滚床单的约会呗。”Artie评价。但Kitty嘘了他一声，饶有兴趣地看着他俩。

Blaine翻了个白眼。“如果有人问起来，就说我身体不舒服。”他告诉Artie。然后向Sam比了个手势。“我们走吧。”

Sam想争一下，但他确实想离开了。而且他尤其不想Artie和Kitty护送他回家。他更想和他最好的朋友回家，即使是那个他从来不知道自己早已经爱上的，而他愚蠢的朋友们非要告诉他。

两个人离开了聚会，没说太多的话。Blaine把他带进了出租车，担心的观察着他。“你头痛吗？你的胃怎么样？”到家后Blaine问他。Sam尽管让他担心着自己。

“我给你倒点水。你要布洛芬（一种退烧止痛药）吗？”Blaine在Sam的房间前犹豫着。

“不用了，谢谢你。”Sam打发着Blaine。两人尴尬的对视了几秒，Blaine显然还想帮忙。“呃，老兄，我准备换衣服然后去睡觉了。”

“也对。”Blaine立刻回答。“那我就走了。需要什么就叫我。”Blaine给了他最后一个微笑，离开了房间。

Sam倒在床上，差点没把头撞到墙上。他该做什么？他突然有了个想法，迅速抓起了手机。

_我正疯狂的喜欢着我最好的朋友。我要忘了他。_ 他给Brandon发短信。

回复来的惊人的快。 _我想我应该更惊讶一点。_

又一条： _怎么忘了他？我可以给你介绍几个你可能感兴趣的人。Get it out of your system._

Sam只用了一会思考。Kitty或是Santana可能会对他的一夜情有些非难（就好像Santana有什么资格说他似的），但这可能是唯一的解决办法了。忘了Blaine吧。在他有规律的性生活的时候他是不会想到Blaine的。这必须是解决办法。

_你最好了。_ Sam回复。

他把手机放下，放在床上自己身边，没指望今晚再收到Brandon的短信了。但他的手机又振动了起来。

_你确定吗？可能直接告诉Blaine也不错啊。_

Sam摇了摇头，就好像Brandon在他房间里似的。 _Blaine订婚了。_

在他生命中不是第一次（也不会是最后一次），他诅咒了Kurt Hummel。只是这次他比以往都要有负罪感。

******************************************************************************

第二天早上，Sam是最后一个起来的，这很少见。但他夜里几乎没怎么睡，早上起来锻炼简直太难了。他走进厨房的时候，Artie在假装工作，但通过他持续看向Blaine超大的声音的方向的眼神可以知道，他根本没指望能完成多少工作。

“——你知道这不是真的。”Blaine听起来很沮丧。一则停顿，好像他在听对方回答，但Sam听不见。他可能在打电话，但这还挺奇怪的。为了隐私，Blaine总是会带着手机到另一个房间去。不过看到通向院子的滑动门，Sam觉得大概是Blaine没有关紧那扇门。

“不要这样，Kurt，这没什么。”又是一则停顿。这次更长了。Blaine踱步到Sam的视线里，他身体紧绷着。所以Kurt是在向他抱怨呢。

“那你要我做什么？”Blaine终于爆发了。“你不让我谈论你，不想跟我去聚会——”Blaine几乎咆哮起来了。“不，Kurt，我听过你的说法了。接下来该我说了。我知道你有Vogue的工作，要给音乐剧排练，这也是为什么我没坚持。但我不可能呆坐在家里。相信我，参加这些聚会是我工作的一部分。”

Blaine又开始听对方说话了。Sam用这次暂停想了想到底发生了什么。Kurt为Blaine去聚会生气了，他知道。但是是为什么？

“我不知道这有什么大不了。”Blaine这次开始平静了些。“是Sam。又不像是我随便找了个男人叫他跟我去约会。我叫我最好的朋友跟我一起去。很抱歉我最好的朋友不像你的是个女的。我不在乎你在Vogue的朋友都说些什么。”又停了一下。“你这话是什么意思？”又是一下。“别叫我忘了这句话。告诉我你什么意思。”

Blaine转了个身，看到Artie和Sam的时候呆住了。Artie立刻继续做他假装工作的事情，Sam则给了Blaine一个好奇的眼神。Blaine摇摇头，拿着手机走向院子更远的地方去，讲话声音更小了。直到Sam听不见他们的对话了，他才转向Artie。

“这次又是关于什么？”

Artie只是盯着他的电脑。“感觉好点了？”

“Artie。”Sam威胁。

叹着气，Artie在电脑上用力的打着字，然后把屏幕对着Sam叫他读。过了两秒他才意识到那有两张照片，一张是在聚会上，Blaine和他靠得特别近，可能就在他想知道发生了什么的时候。还有一张是Blaine给他打开出租车的车门。最后，Sam看到了那篇文字，大声读了出来。

_“Blaine Anderson是不是有点像他的剧中的Robbie Hart呢？昨晚他和一名男子离开好莱坞的聚会，而他曾对来自E!的Rancic说过这不是他的未婚夫。我们为您搜索了一些Anderson的神秘男子的消息——一名洛杉矶的模特（看看下面这些写真吧，真的）。记住了，读者们，Anderson仅有二十一岁，而他还订婚了。而我们还没有见过他的未婚夫的身影。这名记者显然觉得这些照片不会是我们最后一次见到。在下方的评论区告诉我们你是怎么想的！”_

Sam又瞪着那些照片，震惊了。他想在照片上找出一些有罪的痕迹来，但他真的找不到。

“这就是Kurt为什么生气？”Sam问。可能陌生人会乱下结论，但Kurt认识他们呀。“为什么…Kurt知道Blaine没有出轨啊。尤其不会和我。”

Artie耸肩：“Blaine毕竟有对他不利的历史记录。”他又瞥了Sam。“再说，你必须承认，这真的不完全无辜。你确实对他有感情。”

“我不会让Blaine出轨的。”Sam抗议。“我不在乎我对他什么感情。”他偷偷摸摸的对着滑动门看了一下，又飞快的起身把门关上，希望不被听见。“再说了，Blaine不会出轨。他不会再这样做的。上次情况完全不同。”

“上次他们也是远距离恋爱。”Artie告诉他。显然他在扮演魔鬼代言人的角色。“你看，我跟你都知道Kurt反应过度了，但这可能是关于更大的事情的。”Sam摸不着头脑。“我就是想说，这些事情叠加起来，早晚我们要修补这个损伤。”

Sam吹了口气。“Kitty跟我说了差不多的话。她几乎是在告诉我站在旁边，等着他们分手。”

Artie立刻摇了摇头。“天啊，才不是呢。你要是在他心碎脆弱的时候对他采取行动，我会杀了你的。我不在乎你是不是想清楚了你的感情，你把那些感情都对自己藏好。别让Blaine困惑了。我需要他好好工作，你跟我都清楚他心碎的时候根本没法工作。他可能又要开始大作周章的唱那些伤心的情歌了。还会拒绝叫他演的角色。我可不想要这些。”看到Sam对他的自私投来的眼神，Artie又飞快的继续说：“他也不需要这些。这是他该发光的时候。”Artie看了他一样，抿起嘴唇考虑他要说什么。“这对你来说也一样，你知道的。你的模特事业走得很好。专注在那上面就好。让所有事情顺其自然吧。”

Sam叹了口气，但还是点了点头。Artie是对的。他不能对自己撒谎。这对他来说也松了口气。他和Blaine之间的友谊不需要改变。


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine再次证明了他是个让感情侵占他整个生活的人。Sam和Blaine有一场交心的对话，Artie感到很担忧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 追随原著到507. 故事里有关拍摄的部分一些是基于N's Instant Star之上的。警告一下，这个故事有自我解释的地方（meta moment），但是这些部分也是自然发生的。同时，我也对为传统媒体所接受的同志形象做了些影射。可能为了讲故事，做了部分夸大。  
> 我把在《星途》发生的剧情放了一点进来，因为跟这个故事相关。不过如果有人对这个“剧”感兴趣，可以告诉我——在这里或是在汤上（closetedsupernerd）。虽然整个故事并不那么清晰，但我还是有个很好的把握的。  
> 最后，去看汤上的leaf-falling给这个故事作的图吧！http://closetedsupernerd.tumblr.com/post/70498850794/check-out-the-wonderful-graphic-leaf-falling-made

第五章

  
这次的主要模特迟到了好久。真的，Sam唯一一次迟到只迟了一分钟，他就已经被换掉了。不管他们在等谁，这个人一定很重要。因为整个拍摄完全暂停就在等她一个人。  
Sam哀嚎一声，揉了揉眼睛。随后又骂了一句，在看手上有没有抹掉下来的妆。幸好，这种专业化妆品还挺难卸掉的。  
Sam看了看坐在对面椅子上的Brandon。“昨晚过得不愉快吗？”Brandon问道，交叉着双腿，手托着下巴。  
Sam耸肩。“如果没喝最后一杯，我大概会好受点。”  
Brandon点了点头。“那…”他声音降低，手指轻敲着脸颊。“这个人又怎么了？我知道不可能是因为外表。Mark绝对是玉树临风。”  
Sam怒目。Brandon一直在给他介绍他的或是他男友的朋友们。这挺好的。这是Sam要求的。但这进行的并不顺利。“没什么不好。”Sam承认，“就是没感觉。”  
Brandon夸张的叹了口气，但他的语气却是半开玩笑的：“你确定你是双性恋吗？他真的很帅，Sam。”  
“不幸的是，”Sam叹息，“是的。”  
“嘿，其实不是这些愿意吧。”Brandon轻声责备。“你掩盖不了你本来的性格，你的问题不是你的性向，是Blaine。”  
“Blaine不是问题。”Sam飞快地回应。  
Brandon防卫似的举起了双手：“不是这个意思。是你对他的感情才是问题。”他叹气。“我也可以给你介绍一两个女生啊。”  
Sam摇了摇头。“我不认为这能成功。要不就等到时机成熟了事情自然发生，要不我就得先忘了Blaine。”  
Brandon没有反驳。“你知道，Mel一直在问他的消息。她想让他跟我们一起出来玩呢。”  
“我最近也没怎么见他。”Sam承认，“我们的时间不总能对的上。而且他常被邀请去那些活动。然后又是拍摄，又是采访，还有写真，他还要给这个剧写歌录歌。”  
Brandon看起来很钦佩的样子。“他们就没有假期吗？”  
“他正在度假呢。”Sam咕哝。“在纽约。”  
“噢~”Brandon皱眉，“和未婚夫在一起呢。不好意思提起你的伤心事。”  
Sam知道自己这样很幼稚，但他也承认，自己有点酸酸的。“Blaine都没有给我打电话，就时不时的发点短信。我是说，他们在吵架啊，他们相聚不会那么爽啊。”Brandon没有回话。“你怎么不说些什么？”他怀疑的问道。  
“没原因。”Brandon回答的有些太快了。Sam眯起眼睛，Brandon叹了口气给了回话。“你有没有谈过长时间的恋爱，Sam？有时候吵架只是两人在情欲上的重启按钮，尤其是在上周的那集之后。Ben和那个深柜饶舌歌手的亲热可真火辣啊。”  
Sam呻吟了一声，尽力不去想那些想的太多。但他没法控制自己。Blaine和Kurt都会做什么样的事情？Kurt是不是知道Blaine所有喜欢的事情呢？当然，这让他在脑里想象出了Blaine跪在床上，看着Sam的画面，而现实生活中Blaine可能正这样看着Kurt呢。  
“谁说过无知是幸运的，这个人真是太对了。”Sam抱怨。“我什么都不知道的时候真是好多了。”  
Brandon似乎不知道该说什么，轻轻的拍着他的肩膀。“如果这有帮助的话，这次拍摄应该很重大。”他轻轻地说着。“这是和全美超模大赛的一个获胜者一起拍的。我忘了是哪个了。她迟到是因为她的飞机晚点了。但这对我们可能意义重大哦。专注在这上面吧。”  
“也对。”Sam说，又端正了自己的姿势。“就像Artie说的。专注在我的工作上，而不是我那个根本不存在的狗血的爱情上。”  
“你说的，不是我说的哦。”Brandon笑了。一个年轻的女人走了过来，一再的给大家道歉，片场的人开始移动着，大家都松了口气。“好了，秀场时间到了。”

****************************************************************************************

当Sam晚上到家的时候，他从后门进来，想不要打搅Artie和Kitty“不是约会”的约会。虽然都这么晚了，她的车还停在门口。他还是不很想和Kitty讲话。她整天像知道了什么似的冲着他笑，是没有什么帮助的。尽管如此，他最没有想到的还是有人在他的房间里。一定不会是Blaine，他要第二天才能回来呢。  
Sam在门口停下，看着Blaine睡觉的样子。他显然已经踢掉了鞋子睡着了，还穿着他紧的不得了的牛仔裤。Sam轻轻地关上了身后的门。他慢慢的坐在了床沿。他认真的端详着Blaine的脸，梦里的他看起来很紧张。他小心的用手握住了Blaine裸露的脚踝，轻轻的摇着。  
Blaine小声的哼了一下，从侧面翻身过来平躺着。他伸展了一下，polo衫撩起来露出了小肚子。Sam的眼神停留在了他那段隐隐约约通向牛仔裤的深色体毛上。  
“Sam？”Blaine迷迷糊糊地说着。Sam的眼神立刻移向了Blaine的脸。他困乏地对着Sam眨眨眼，才意识到自己在哪。“抱歉了。”他打了个哈欠，很快试着坐起来。  
Sam握在Blaine脚踝上的手又紧了些。“没关系的。你看起来好累，不用坐起来了。”似乎已经累到了忘记自己在别人的床上，Blaine又放松了下来。“呃。”Sam湿了一下嘴唇，“你在这干嘛？”  
“在等你。”Blaine告诉他。他看着紧闭的门。“也在躲他俩的约会之夜。我本来想给你留个纸条，但我本以为你会比，”他飞快地看了眼闹钟，眉毛挑起来，“比凌晨两点三十七分更早的。”  
Sam耸肩：“有个名模来迟了。”他们就这样安静地坐着坐了一会。“我不是想催你说话，但你现在不是还应该在纽约吗？”  
这次Blaine真的坐了起来。他把脚放在了地板上，眼睛盯着面前的墙。他耸肩，又小小的摆动着身体。就是像这样的时候，Blaine看起来对自己很不确定，这时候他在Sam眼里才小小的。平常因为Blaine的性格，他是不会注意到Blaine的身高的。  
“这次回去挺奇怪的。”Blaine安静地说。“我们都在假装一切都还很好。昨晚Kurt在Vogue有个晚宴活动他要去，他也没有邀请我，原因你知道的，就是不想被知道他是我的未婚夫嘛。”  
“这是你失落的原因吗？”Sam问，觉得有些难过，但也在疑惑为什么Blaine夸张到失落到要为这件事提早回家。  
但Blaine摇了摇头。“我很无聊，就又去看了《Funny Girl》。我跟Rachel在剧院门口见面，大家跟我们两个都要签名了。我们还一起跟粉丝合了影。然后我们又吃了饭。就这样。和Rachel在一起很开心。”Blaine把目光移向Sam，直视着他。“你知道我多喜欢她的。我们又很少只有两个人在一起玩。”  
Sam还是很疑惑，不知道这个故事的走向是什么。“然后呢？发生了什么？坦白说我还没听出来。”  
Blaine叹了口气，肩膀沉了下来，又把眼神移开了。“第二天网上又有了一些东西。有些百老汇相关的博客，还有些我的粉丝们发的东西。就是说我跟Rachel在一起很可爱。或者觉得我是双性恋。就这些无伤大雅的东西。”Blaine闭上眼睛。“我还是不知道这是怎么发生的。开始Kurt说了些尖酸刻薄的话。关于高中的时候Rachel家的聚会的。还有说我是alpha，我能假装直男什么的。然后我翻了个白眼。只是翻了一下眼睛。下面一件我记得的事就是我们俩在对着对方大吼大叫，简直是尖叫。我都不记得我都说了些什么。我知道Rachel想让我们休战，但Santana把她拉开了。跟Kurt吵架太难了。他在对我嚷嚷我在洛杉矶成天吃喝玩乐不醉不归。他要看着我在那个破剧上亲吻别的男人。我得到的一切都是被人送到手边的。一切对我来说都很简单，因为我看起来像直男。他还问我我真的确定我不想假装是双性恋来吸引那些觉得自己有一线希望的女性粉丝吗。”  
Blaine把头埋进了双手里。Sam觉得自己有点变态，他有点希望这个故事以Blaine告诉他他们结束了这一切而结尾。但他没有得到这样的结尾。“然后我也大吼着回击了他。”Blaine哀叫了一声，又飞快地说了下去。“我说他好几个月没见我了，都不愿意抽出时间来陪我。我告诉他他不能因为自己得不到想要的东西而怪我。总有一天他要停止扮演受害者的角色的。他不能就这么喊我alpha gay，喊我木偶大师（puppet master），或者把双性恋拿来当成侮辱来指责我。我最好的朋友就是双性恋。你不能用这个词来攻击别人。而且他那么相信我一定会出轨，或者——”  
但Sam听到了什么东西停住了。“等等，”他比着手势叫Blaine停下，Blaine迅速看着他。“你最好的朋友是…”他又想到什么。“你知道Artie不是——”  
Blaine盯着他，有点不确定，但吸了口气，又小口地呼气，一个强加的笑容挂在脸上。“我知道的，Sam。”他缓慢的说。听到这句话，Sam内心几乎凝固了。天啊，这可能是他们友谊的尽头了。Blaine会告诉他他没兴趣然后… “我知道有一段时间了。前阵子我借了你的电脑，你当时没完全关掉你在看的东西。但是GV？不过不管怎么说，你可能只是好奇。”Blaine做出了一个表情。“你的一个，呃，一夜情的对象——我觉得你跟他一起做过模特——去年来找过你。”  
两个人无声地坐了一会，关于Kurt的对话被暂时忘记了。肩并肩地坐着，两人都盯着面前的墙壁，直到Blaine打破了沉默。“我一直在等你告诉我。我想你准备好的时候你会说的。我是说，每个人都有不同的出柜进度，但我希望你信任我我不会评判你什么。拜托，”他指着自己，试图挤出一丝笑容，“你最好的基友（gay best friend）在这里。”  
Sam有点不自然地耸了耸肩。“Kurt和Santana都对双性恋态度不怎么积极。我不知道你会怎么想。”  
“我觉得，”Blaine说，吐字缓慢地，“没有人能告诉你你该如何去感受。否定一个人能够被两种性别所吸引和否定一个人能被同性吸引没有什么不一样。”  
Sam松了一口气。“我就知道你会这么想。”他坚持，转过身去面对着Blaine，突然开始加快语速。“我真的这么觉得。但我不想冒这个险。我也不想让我跟Kurt之间太尴尬。他要是觉得我对他造成威胁怎么办，我——”Sam看到了Blaine的表情突然停了下来。“你们为我们俩照片吵的那次。Kurt知道…”Sam咽了口口水，“Kurt也知道我喜欢男人。”  
“他以前从来不在乎。”Blaine很快安抚Sam。或者是为了保护Kurt。“你们俩是朋友。”Sam不以为然的笑了一下，他新近发现的他对Blaine的感情早就否定了他和Kurt的友情。现在Blaine看起来有点受伤。“但自从那些照片之后？我不知道，可能是因为我们变成远距离恋爱了吧。不是因为你，”他坚持，“他只是不信任我。”  
Sam研究着Blaine，看见了他脸上的真诚的表情。他是在给Sam辩护吗？还是给Kurt？“你们俩为了我吵架了。就在今天早上。”  
“我们吵的事情很多。”Blaine眼睛看向别处。但Blaine说谎差劲极了。  
“但我是其中一部分。”Sam说，等待着Blaine小小的点头承认。  
“他，”Blaine犹豫着，“他提到了Santana的生日聚会。你知道的，就是那个我什么都不记得的你教我跳脱衣舞的。他说我几乎扑在你身上，而你也不怎么正经。他说他走进来抓到我们之前，他从没想过我们俩会鬼混。我们会对他做这样的事。但现在事情不一样了。我们俩在洛杉矶的生活都步入了正轨，总有一天，我会觉得我和他拥有的东西不够，我会和人上床的。或者是和我的某个同事。或者是你。”现在他们回到了Blaine觉得渺小觉得难受的状态。Blaine坚持的看着Sam。“我告诉他我不会出轨，高四发生的事情只是个意外。我和我的同事之间的事情都是剧本写的。”他清了清喉咙。“我可能被你吸引，但我绝不会做出什么来的。我不会对Kurt这样做，我也不会对你这样做。”  
“那他，”Sam清了下嗓子，试着想象Blaine做这样的事情——对自己还被Sam所吸引而采取行动。Blaine显然早上没有剃须。他们接吻的时候他会感觉到Blaine的胡渣。Blaine小小的身体会和他的完美地契合。但Sam摆脱了他的幻想。“他对你的话说了什么？”  
Blaine大笑，但听起来相当苦涩。“一次出轨，次次出轨。”他把手伸进了头发里。除了他早上起床，这是Sam看过的他发胶抹的最少的一次。如果他没剃须，也没怎么抹发胶，他早上一定走的很匆忙。“我将要用一辈子修补我犯的错误，而那时候我只是个觉得无比孤独的傻孩子。”Sam很想坚持他根本不需要这样。他可以和Kurt结束这一切。但他没什么权利说这些。“然后又一次，我就这样离开了。我逃跑了。就好像我还是小孩子的时候。我永远都他妈的是个懦夫。”  
Sam几乎在脏话离开Blaine嘴边的时候跳了起来。他从不说脏话的。但Sam站了起来，开始翻他的抽屉。他抽出了一条运动裤和一件T恤扔向了Blaine。对方看起来有点惊讶。  
“换上衣服，”Sam对他说。“在这睡吧。我不会把你送回你房间的。尤其是在当你已经达到了说脏话的地步了。”  
Blaine盯着手里的衣服。“我只不过又证明了Kurt是正确的。”他评价道，“投进了另一个男人的怀抱里。”  
Sam翻了个白眼。“只是字面意思上的啊。这种程度的吵架需要我著名的兄弟搂抱来安慰。”  
Blaine冲着他微笑，开始换衣服。两个人都脱下衣服，默默换上的同时注意着不看对方。Sam先换完，可能是因为他不像Blaine会被长了的裤脚绊倒。他抢了床靠墙一边的位置，等Blaine换完伸出双臂来等着Blaine。Blaine在他之后爬上床，头靠在Sam的胸前。这感觉太对了，Sam不禁暗暗希望这是他能永远拥有的东西。  
“Sam？”Blaine在Sam快要睡着的时候问了一句。  
“怎么？”他回答，睁开眼正看着天花板。  
“你和其他男人做过这样的事吗？”Blaine轻轻地问。  
没想Blaine为什么会这么问，Sam回答：“如果你不算上那次在《星途》被预订前和你抱着的五分钟的话，没有。”  
Blaine发出了点声音，表示他听到了，又问：“那为什么你从没有过男朋友？”  
Sam还是盯着天花板。“可能我一直在拿他们跟你比。”他评价着，回忆起Brandon给他找过的所有的男人们：太高了；太以自我为中心了；不够开朗。  
Sam感谢自己运气好，Blaine以为自己在开玩笑。“真好笑啊。”Blaine嘟囔。在这之后，两人结束了谈话，都沉沉睡去了。  
早上Sam醒来的时候，他们不知怎么在夜里调换了位置，现在Sam被蚕蛹一样抱在Blaine的怀里。他能感觉到Blaine的前胸和他的后背紧贴着，叹了口气。如果Blaine是他的男朋友，他会转过身去，亲吻他到他醒来。或者Sam会把他压在床垫里不动。或者Blaine会伸展着，直到自己的身体和Sam的完全贴合，证明自己的四肢有多大的力量。他们会亲热一会，直到其中一个实在非上厕所不可才停下。或者他们会一起洗澡，而又因为浴室不够两个人一起而咯咯地笑。  
但Blaine不是他的男友。他是Kurt的男友。而且昨晚的对话没有一丁点暗示表示这个事实会发生改变。振作起来，Sam从Blaine身上越过，下了床。他真的需要好好晨跑一下了。

**************************************************************************************

“而这次Blaine Anderson正登上头条，不是因为他的电视剧的成功，他的魅力，或者那些他傻傻的照片，上面登着的是不知道什么时候他跟路人讲话就被写成在和对方出轨。”主持人念着词，站在一张Anderson在采访中正不耐烦的表情的照片旁边。“看看下面这段这位一向得体的新星在记者面前情绪失控的采访吧。”  
记者消失了，出现在屏幕上的是一则采访视频。显然他们正在采访中。Anderson看起来还算冷静，虽然相比平常有些疏离。“你的剧现在正红，Blaine。但有些评论者觉得，如果主创不把你的角色刻画成能够轻易被当做直男的形象，那这个故事就会完全不同了。你对这个问题怎么看？对那些也这么看你的人，你怎么看？”   
Anderson叹气，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线。他看起来很严肃，还有点僵硬。“我真的受够了听到这些评价了。没有威胁性，能假装直男，alpha gay？这都是谁决定的？我是同志。Ben是同志。谁有这个权利来评判一个人的经历，他的身份比另一个人更不够正统呢？因为我是同志，我差点被打了个半死；我已经不和我父母说话了。对Ben来说，他不需要像我一样穿红色紧身牛仔裤或是谈论时尚、百老汇来做一个同志。我最近拍摄的那么多吻戏都能证明这一点。”  
Anderson的采访已经被撤出了屏幕，原先的记者又出现在了屏幕前。“在采访播出后，粉丝们的反应各有不同。很多都表示出了对他的支持。有些人看出了他在屏幕前犯的失去耐心的错误。但还有很多人很愤怒，指责Anderson有内在的恐同。这位年轻演员的发言人向我们透露，这个问题恰巧撞上他的个人问题，而在那时他没能有合适的心态来回答这个问题。目前我们还没有消息表示Anderson会为他的言论直接道歉。但他的一些朋友和同事都发表了一些言论。”  
屏幕转向了另一段和Jesse St. James的采访。“和Blaine一起工作非常令人愉快。虽然他还没有我这么厉害，”Jesse对着摄像机放电，“他也绝对是有才华的。我可以告诉大家Blaine是百分之百出柜并骄傲着（out and proud）。他并不以自己为耻。”  
屏幕再次转向了Artie。Abrams看起来有点生气。“我从Blaine 15岁起就认识他了，诚然，我当时跟他并不是很熟。Blaine是同志。让他讲讲同志权益，你就可以知道他是多么的不恐同了。虽然Blaine平常一向非常得体，他也有失去耐心的时候。他也有脾气。他也是很戏剧化的。为什么？因为他也是人啊。一个神经还有点敏感的人呢。”  
采访又明显跳过一段。Abrams讲述着：“人们总是忘记是我写出了Ben。我非常清楚Ben是什么样的。我让Blaine来演Ben，就是因为我知道他能演出我想要的Ben。我讲的是一个音乐人的故事，一个男孩和自己的私人生活作战，在这个世界想要认识他的同时慢慢的认识他自己的故事。我也在讲一个同志青少年的故事。Blaine可能失去了风度，但他是对的。可能人们应该少谈论什么人该怎么样，而让他们自己做自己。”他看向镜头：“讲到这里，我将在此确认那个看起来大家都知道的双性恋传闻。最好别让我在论坛上看到恐双性恋的言论，我会看的哦。”  
镜头切回了原主持人。“我们想听听你的意见。这只是一则简单的年轻演员失去风度的案例吗？你对制作人对整场风波的评价又是如何看待的？请随时留意我们网站上对这件事的后续报道。”

**************************************************************************************

Sam透过帘幕偷偷瞥向带着长枪短炮、平板和话筒的记者们。“谢谢你们让我在后台呆着。”他对Artie说。“我可不能忍受和记者们坐一起。他们太疯狂了。”

Artie点点头，看向一边正在读提词卡的Blaine。“他告诉你他要说什么了吗？”他问。  
Sam顺着Artie的眼神看过去，回答：“没有。这不是你该比我更了解的事吗？”  
Artie耸肩。“我们的公关团队认为他想说什么都成。显然我并不是对每件事都有控制的权力。”Sam在想这是不是意味着那个可怜的Jerry不用再应付Artie的那些电话了。  
Blaine被宣布上台，他们在台下看着。他看向Artie和Sam，两个人都给他竖起了大拇指。Blaine不安了一下子，好像在站直之前热身了一下似的。他抹了一下他的黄色紧身裤和白色开衫。他又开始给自己的头发上发胶到贴着头皮了。在他走向台上的时候闪光灯就开始不停地闪着了。  
Blaine小心的在记者招待会的座位上坐下。Sam好佩服他礼貌流畅的的动作和完美的姿势。  
“大家好，”他给了所有人一个微笑。“虽然我并不会回答问题，但我想为有关我上周二采访中的有争议的言论发表一下声明。我对我在采访中失去耐心，向主持人道歉，也向那位提出问题的网友道歉。但我并不对我在这个问题上的观点道歉，虽然我承认我让我的心情给我的回答蒙上了一点阴影。”  
他清了清喉咙，看向整个房间。记者们都安静地听着，有些正疯狂的记着笔记。“这件事我做的太不专业了。我让我的个人生活影响了我的事业，这是不能被接受的。我承认在这件事情发生的两天之前，我正和一个和我关系亲密的人为相同的事情吵了一架。”  
“Artie是对的。我有时候会很戏剧化。我可能会过度情绪化到让我的情绪影响所有我的事情。我曾经差点因为一次分手转了学。”Blaine露出了一个自嘲的微笑。“所以，在这里我要道歉。但是…”他停了下来，与几位记者的眼神交汇。“我并不恐同。我不会看不起那些喜欢时尚和百老汇的同志们。我喜欢时尚。我订了Vogue。在我有我自己的信用卡之前，我会偷偷看我妈妈订的。我也确实很喜欢百老汇。在我签下这部剧之前，我在纽约戏剧学院上学，主修音乐剧和音乐创作两个专业。在百老汇演出一直是我的愿望。我很好的一个朋友已经实现了。当我发表那句评价的时候，我是想说我的角色不需要喜欢时尚或是百老汇，但他仍然是同志。所以，我并不会为我言论的内容道歉，但我说出那句话的方式是很容易被曲解的。我也想在此声明，我从未夸大像我和我父母快断绝关系，或是受到恐同袭击的事。虽然我不想提起这些事情，但我也没有撒谎。”  
在座位上小小移动了一下，Blaine开始收尾。“我将再次为我的态度和不专业的行为表示道歉。下次我会做得更好。谢谢。”之后，他站起身，忽视了那些为他注意力叫嚷着想要问他问题的记者们。  
Blaine在Artie和Sam面前停下。“我做的怎么样？”  
Sam耸肩道：“Dude，你知道在你变得一本正经开始发表演讲的时候我就灵魂出窍了。”但他还是情不自禁的冲着Blaine笑了，拍了拍他的肩。Blaine也还了他一个微笑。  
“你知道你根本不需要做这种事的，对吧？”Artie问。“不就是失去了风度，谁在乎呢？”  
Blaine摇了摇头。“我在乎，当然是我在乎了。你不知道作为一个同志从小长大是什么感受，尤其是在像俄亥俄州Westerville那样的地方。你所知道的同志只有名人明星们。我不能让小孩们觉得我真的是像媒体所说的那样想的。”  
在Blaine说他要和公关团队谈谈之后才能和他们再见面，Artie脸上浮现出一丝奇怪的表情。“这个表情是什么意思？”Sam问。  
“我突然有了个写作灵感。”Artie缓缓的说。  
Sam只能看着他：“Dude，你有多少主意是从观察我们得到的？”  
Artie意有所指的看着他：“不然你以为我写了个双性恋角色，而不是同志角色，是为什么？”  
没有比这更让Sam觉得不舒服的了。在Sam觉得自己成功的保持了自己的秘密的时候，实际上有多少人早就知道了？  
“你知道有趣的是什么吗？”Artie一边转着轮椅向Blaine和公关团队的方向移动着，一边问。  
“什么？”Sam出于本能地回应。  
“这周三的那集，Ben有个出柜的记者招待会。你懂，就是不要让他的深柜饶舌歌手前男友乱指控他让他看起来羞于承认自己是谁。而我们将近两个月之前就拍好这部分了。”  
“呵。”Sam呼出一口气，发现这确实有点意思。“哦，我知道了，这也就是Robbie告诉Ben他是双性恋，希望阻止他出柜的那集。”  
Artie点头。“从一个剧的主创的角度来说，这次公关宣传时间安排的正好，就在我们的季中集之前。”  
Sam翻着白眼：“因为这就是作为朋友该考虑的事情。”  
Artie停了下来，向四周看去，确保没人在听他们讲话。“别这样。”他轻轻说。“我觉得我没在Blaine或者是Kitty面前提起他在你房间里过夜这件事已经很够朋友了。”  
Sam咽了口口水，想到Kitty可能知道这件事，紧张了一下。Kitty不像她在高中最刻薄的时候那么吓人了。现在？她仍然是个挺吓人的朋友。“没有任何事情发生。”他立刻告诉Artie。  
Artie翻了一下白眼。“如果你只是想睡Blaine，那倒是挺省心的。实话说，我觉得你安抚他倒是很让人担忧。”说完，他转着轮椅转向Blaine和公关团队，Sam跟在后面走着。


	7. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine放下了胸口的大石头，Sam的感情在纽约的某位朋友来访之后变得更令他迷惑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大部分时候，我并不会想象Blaine所写的歌，我不会写歌，但本章又与此相关，我用了Matchbox 20的These Hard Times（因为我爱这个乐队，我觉得Rob Thomas是个超棒的作曲者）。
> 
> 最后，去看汤上的leaf-falling给这个故事作的图吧！http://closetedsupernerd.tumblr.com/post/70498850794/check-out-the-wonderful-graphic-leaf-falling-made
> 
> 警告：有关于Finn去世的讨论。

第六章

Brandon和Sam坐在他们经纪公司的等候室里，基本没交谈。他们看着另外两个跟他们一起坐着的模特。那两个人都是他们公司的，但他们几乎从没和这两个人一起拍过写真。  
“你觉得这次是关于什么？”Sam叹口气，看了看手机上的时间。Brandon翻着杂志，耸了耸肩。  
他们又沉默地坐着，直到Sam听到Brandon的方向传来了窃笑的声音。他抬头看到Brandon还在看着他的杂志，但这次脸上挂着一丝微笑。“怎么了？”Sam问。  
Brandon站了起来，坐到了他身边，把杂志递过去跟他分享。Sam低头，看见一张Blaine和Jesse一起喝咖啡的照片。Jesse穿着深色衣服，面前放着一杯咖啡，正冲着Blaine坏笑，Blaine则穿着紧身的白色T恤和他常穿的紧身彩色裤子——这次是绿色。他的雷朋墨镜正戴着，头发用发胶固定着，也没有像水泥一样压的严严实实。但最能抓住Sam注意力的，还是在他往Jesse的方向凑近的时候脸上大大的微笑。显然，这也是让报社注意到的事情。  
“现实生活的浪漫在片场开花？”Sam高声读了出来。他把杂志拉得更近了些。“Blaine Anderson和Jesse St. Jame在一起喝咖啡。看起来我们打扰到了两位的私人时间。这两位的角色传言将要在屏幕上成为对方未来的恋爱对象。Anderson和James要抢先在自己的角色之前这样做了吗？”  
“我必须得说，”Brandon笑着，“在我在现实生活里认识一个名人之后，看杂志变得好玩多了。”  
Sam嘲弄的笑了一声，还是不太能理解Blaine是个名人了这个想法，他把杂志还给Brandon。“Jesse和Blaine？我知道，Blaine开始喜欢Jesse了，但他只会让Blaine想到他哥哥。”  
Brandon应付似的发出声：“他俩在一起真是性感的一对。”  
Sam不禁露出微笑：“那你只能接受你只会在《星途》看到他俩的事实啦。因为我知道Jesse是直的。他开口闭口都要说大家应该觉得他有多么优秀，因为他演一个对其他男人感兴趣的角色。他说这能表现出他有多宽容，还是什么的。”Sam也翻了个白眼。  
“听起来像个混蛋。”Brandon也符合。  
“呃，不过他也还招人喜欢啦。”Sam告诉他。“至少现在是这样的。”  
Brandon重新思考了一遍Sam说的话，靠得更近了：“等等，所以说我们会看到Ben和Robbie有行动咯？”  
“我说的够多的了。”Sam假装把嘴巴上的隐形拉链拉上了。  
Brandon张开嘴正准备说话，两个人被进来督促他们去主办公室的秘书打断了。

*****************************************************************************

“Blaine！Blaine！”Sam大叫着，冲进房子里，差点没关上门。他都没有脱鞋，根本不在乎说不定Blaine会冲他吼叫。“Artie！”  
Sam闪电一样冲进客厅。“兄弟们，兄弟们，”在看到Blaine和Artie之后他还坚持说着。但还有人在那。“Rachel？”他迷惑了。  
“嘿，Sam。”她微笑着，但笑容有些无力。  
“发生了什么？”他看着Blaine和Artie。Artie疯了似的摇头，举手做出抹脖子的动作。  
Blaine表现得要微妙些。某种程度上。“Rachel来拜访我们。她放了几天假。决定来给我们一个惊喜。”他说，有所指的挑起了眉毛。  
“哦。”Sam说，走进了客厅里一点，在想将话题突然转移回他在激动的事情会不会很没礼貌。  
Rachel给了他一条出路，冲他招着手。“现在，”她神气的说，“你本来准备跟男生们说什么的？”她把手罩在嘴边，好像在告诉他什么秘密似的，但显然在用舞台化的低语动作说着：“你可以假装我是你兄弟中的一员。”  
“在你穿这条裙子那么漂亮的情况下？才不呢。”Blaine告诉她，手臂搭上了她的肩膀。她给了他一个今晚第一个真正的微笑，Sam不仅注意到Blaine关于那条裙子的评价是对的。他和Blaine可不一样，Sam可是有其他欣赏这裙子的原因的。  
“真是迷人精。”Rachel轻轻的捏了捏Blaine的脸颊。Blaine挣脱开，脸红了。或者大概是Rachel捏的比看起来的要重。  
“好了，说我的消息。”Sam直截了当的换了话题。三个朋友都把注意全部转向他，不过只有Artie表现的好像Sam在搞笑似的。“我签了《全美超模大赛》的合约了！不是作为竞赛者，但你们知道那些在后面站着做模特的人吗？我要做那其中的一员啦。我会赚，大概是我平常赚的两倍的钱。Brandon还说，这应该会促进我们事业发展。”Sam蹦跳了起来，脸上大大的笑容浮现了出来。  
“这太棒了。”Blaine说着，兴奋地笑着，扑向了Sam。他把Sam拉近紧紧地拥抱着。他松开之后，Rachel很快冲上来替换了他的位置。  
“天啊，Sam，这真的太好了。”她说着，真诚的为他高兴。这让Sam感觉更好了。Rachel比以前好多了，但是她太常自我中心了，当她为你高兴的时候你会感觉特美妙。同时，Artie给了他一个击拳，但Sam想这大概也是他表示激动的表现吧。  
Rachel一边靠在了Sam身边，一边和大家说着话。“我们应该一起出去庆祝一下。”她宣布，“我要在洛杉矶待几天，而Sam又有了这份新工作。”她松开拥抱，激动的拍着手。“你应该打电话叫上Jesse一起，”她告诉Blaine。Artie在她身后认真的摇着头。她又转向Sam：“你应该请你的新朋友一起来。这太令人激动啦！”  
最终，他们还是没有叫Jesse来。但Sam叫了Brandon和女生们。Brandon立刻决定加入，但Mel和Jordan正在旧金山拍写真，要呆上几天。于是，Brandon指引他们去了一个有乐队现场表演的棒极了的酒吧，在那和他们见面。  
他们的酒水在Sam和Brandon的兴奋之下很快就喝完了。Rachel几乎跟他们一样快，但很显然的是，她自己却是有些不太开心的事情。她很快倒在了Blaine身上，坚持叫他在她每次喝下一杯的时候跟她一起喝。Artie是唯一一个有所克制的人。  
“我们其中的一个必须保持正常。”Artie解释。  
他们最终醉到了Sam几乎在对着所有的事情大笑的程度。而且Brandon的那些故事，关于…Sam现在根本不记得是什么故事了。此时的Rachel和Blaine正在舞池跳舞。Sam看着Blaine拉着她转了一圈，Rachel笑着转进了Blaine怀里，两个人紧拥着跳着舞。即使是因为跳舞两个人脸上打了一层红晕，又或者正是因为这个原因，他们在彩色的灯光下看起来美呆了。  
“Dude，”Sam突然说，打断了Brandon正在讲的故事。这时候他已经没办法跟上任何一段对话了。他在Artie和Brandon之间看着，不确定自己是要跟谁说话。“天啊，他们俩在一块？简直是谜团。”Sam擦了擦眼睛，就好像能够让他的思绪清楚一些似的。  
Brandon也是一副迷惑的样子，而Artie只是看着舞池，又翻了个白眼。“你又重访你对Rachel的感情了吗？”Artie问道。Sam点点头，张开嘴想加两句什么。  
“等等，你不是特别喜欢...”Brandon没有继续说下去，他也看向了舞池，Rachel和Blaine正开始跳辣身舞。直到两人显然觉得这太好笑了没有办法继续下去，开始大幅度的扭摆着。“哦……”  
Sam悲惨的点了点头。  
“啊，至少Rachel是单身呀。”Artie给他提话。  
“等等，我以为她在和她的合作演员约会，”Sam很快回答。之后他才突然明白为什么Rachel抽出了几天假期来找他们。“啊，我明白了。他们分手了，是吗？”  
Artie点点头。“反正他对她来说也太老了。不过如果你们俩在当初暧昧的时候能开始约会，这件事也就不会发生了。”  
“离Finn去世那么近？不可能的。”Sam皱起了鼻子，想到Finn，心头涌起了以往的哀伤。他又朝在舞池跳舞的Rachel和Blaine看去。他们看起来正享受。如果你不知道Blaine是gay，一定会觉得他们是一对正在享受外出夜晚的情侣。但Blaine的手总是放在礼貌的位置。  
很快，Blaine就把Rachel拉回了桌前。他倒在Sam身边，还拉着Rachel的手，而Rachel跟着他瘫倒下来。她最后倒在了两个人的大腿上，才想起来调整了一下自己的位置。  
“Whoops，”她愉快的叫着，重新靠着Blaine坐了下来。  
“Hi, Sammy!”Blaine高兴地说着。  
“Yeah! Hi, Sammy!”Rachel模仿着Blaine说着。她向Sam眨了眨眼睛。  
Sam吞咽了一下。“嘿，你们俩。”他转过身，推了一下Blaine，又慌张的看着Artie和Brandon。他们俩一点帮助都没有，只在一旁边看边窃笑。  
这时候，乐队停止了表演，但他们没有表演下一首歌，却开始争取观众的注意了。“大家暂停一下，”主唱喊着。“传说今晚有位名人光临我们酒吧了。显然他也会唱歌。Yo，Blaine Anderson，上台来吧兄弟，你的粉丝们都想听你唱歌哪。”  
Rachel夸张的吸了口气。“快上去呀。”她坚持着，推着他。Blaine迷迷糊糊的站了起来，Rachel在努力地帮倒忙——她以为她是在帮忙，实际上更像是一直在把Blaine往后拉。  
Blaine穿过人群往前走着。“哟，兄弟你在哪呢？”主唱又问了一次。大家开始汇报他走到哪了。终于，Blaine走上了台阶，虽然比平常速度慢了一点。他和主唱交流了几句，Blaine指了指键盘。又说了几句之后，Blaine坐在了键盘后面，开始摆弄起麦克风。  
Rachel靠Sam更近了些。“他要唱歌了。”她尖叫着。她看着大家：“快来个人录下来呀！”Artie很快拿出了他的手机对准了舞台。  
Blaine在台上清了清嗓子。“大家好。”他微笑着打着招呼。“嗯，我想我可以弹一些《星途》里的歌，但有首歌最近我一直在思考着。也不能说在思考，我确实是在写。嗯，不管怎么说，我要演奏这首歌了。”他在座位上挪了挪位置，暂停了一下，似乎在找平衡。虽然他没到口齿不清的程度，但Sam在想他这么醉是怎么能唱歌的。“我要把我的心都掏给你们看了。在你们面前的完全是Blaine Anderson。”  
话毕，他弹奏起开头，然后唱了起来。Sam看着Blaine唱出了自己的心声，同时和台下的观众们保持着眼神的交流。  
（虾米链接：http://www.xiami.com/album/2095399944，歌词我就不翻了）  
“Morning falls like rain into the city life  
There goes another night  
Losing my breath in waves  
Knowing that every crash is bleeding the hourglass  
And taking the strife from all our lives  
Everyone keeps talking  
They promise you everything  
But they don't mean anything  
We may lose our focus  
There's just too many words  
We're never meant to learn  
And we don't feel so alive  
So goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
Through these hard times  
Move your hands in circles  
Keeping me hypnotized  
The power behind your eyes  
Move around your bedroom cursing the naked sky  
You should be here tonight  
But you stay alone and cry  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
(whoa) There's something missing  
(Oh whoa) You'll never feel it but you  
(Oh whoa) You're gonna feel it when it's gone  
When it's gone  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
And we can't keep holding on  
When all we need is some relief  
Through these hard times  
(hey) these Hard times  
(oh no now) Hard times  
Hard times  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
Say goodbye, these days are gone  
These days are gone”

Blaine的演奏停下了，开始拍手，Sam和他们一群人都高兴地跟着鼓掌。Sam一直都很喜欢看Blaine表演，也有很长时间没看到了。最近Blaine的表演总是要在摄像机前拍好多次。Blaine鞠了个躬之后开始找下舞台的路。但一离开舞台的他就被他的粉丝们围住了。看起来Blaine要给大家签名签好一阵子了。  
Sam终于把眼神从Blaine身上移开，看着他周围的朋友们。Artie把手机收进口袋里，而Brandon正用意味深长的眼神看着他。押上性命Sam也不知道他到底想说什么。  
Rachel则有点伤心的吸了吸鼻子。“这首歌好美。”她告诉他们。“这就好像他在对我说什么一样。”她很快站了起来。“我要去告诉他。”说完，她开始跑向Blaine和他的一群粉丝那边了。  
“这是首分手歌。”Brandon拿手肘捅了捅Sam，很快说。  
Artie嘲笑：“这个人曾经在他男朋友跟别人发短信的时候唱‘It’s Not Right, But It’s Okay’，要是我，我不会对他解读太深。”  
“但这首歌是他自己写的。”Sam怀抱希望的提了出来。  
Brandon也符合着点了点头。“别鼓励他，”Artie几乎是斥责了Brandon。“Blaine是很伤心。他觉得他的世界就要结束了。他们可能会分手，但顺其自然吧。”  
“我不知道你为什么这么消极。”Sam抱怨，抓着Rachel喝剩下的酒一口气灌进了嘴里。  
“你想让Blaine出轨吗？你想让他想起你，都会记得你是让Kurt心碎的帮凶吗？”Artie问他，显然已经失去了耐心。“我爱你们，你知道我喜欢看到Blam，但你要介入Kurt和Blaine之间，你会有很大可能失去他。或者你成为他的备胎，你们俩之间会永远都尴尬。”他泄气的叹了口气：“现在你明白了吧？”  
Sam这些全都不想要。不，他连这个险都不想冒。谁会相信Blaine会喜欢他这样的人呢？当然，他知道如果Kurt不在考虑当中，Blaine肯定会和他上床，但他想要这个吗？不。他想要全部的Blaine，或者全部不要。但想拥有全部的Blaine，Sam还不够优秀。  
最终，Rachel和Blaine回到了他们身边。Rachel又坐回了Sam身边，就像她在听Blaine唱歌的时候那样。在一旁的Blaine却看起来有些难过。Sam很想去帮他，但他有点厌倦扮演这个好朋友的角色了。他还能给Blaine提感情建议提多久？他已经不能继续这样做了。Sam又给自己灌下了一杯酒。他喝得越多，就让他越容易忘记Blaine。到后来，Sam只模糊的记得Brandon先走了，然后是Artie和Blaine，Artie一直在担心的时不时看看Blaine。  
此时的Rachel坚持要醉着游览洛杉矶。她拽紧Sam的胳膊，几乎是跌跌撞撞的走了几个街区。他们没能坚持下去。咯咯笑着，两个人同意他们确实是有点醉了，没法暴走洛杉矶了。  
他们还是叫到了车，但坐进车里可费了不少功夫。Sam都不记得他上次这么醉是什么时候了。他已经到了对所有事情都感到麻木，所有人说的话都觉得好笑的程度了。包括出租车司机叫他们不要吐在车里这事儿。可能是因为他的大部分感情都从他的身体飘走了，所以当他往下看看到Rachel靠着他的时候他好惊讶。  
“我觉得我挺喜欢洛杉矶的，”Rachel告诉他，“这里的人很好。”她戳了他的肩膀一下，笑了一声。“可能《Funny Girl》在二月结束之后，Artie会赏我一份工作呢。”  
“很抱歉你的那个谁的事。”Sam认真地说。  
Rachel向上看向他，不再笑了，但脸上还带着浅浅的笑意。“谢谢你。”她真心的回他。“你和Blaine是到目前为止唯二两个这么告诉我的人。Santana想帮我的。她真的想。但我分手后的恢复过程不包括讲我的前任或是全世界所有男人的坏话。”  
是啊，这听起来挺耳熟的。这绝对是Santana的恢复方法。她讲她前任的那些话简直太恐怖了。至少在Sam在纽约的第一年过去一半的时候，Santana不再讲关于Brittany的坏话了。想想她也是Sam的前任，这还真挺尴尬的。  
Sam摇摇头，从自己的思路中解脱出来。虽然他好像并不该这样做，他现在觉得整个世界都晃得厉害。“Kurt呢？”他挤出这么一句。  
“噗。”她懒懒的挥了一下手臂。“全都是‘我早都跟你说过啦’，‘现在你可以专注你的梦想啦’。你猜怎么样Kurt Hummel，我的梦想并不包括我想要孤独终老一辈子。”  
“你不会孤单的。”Sam坚持。  
“然后我跟Kurt吵了一架。”Rachel继续说着，好像没听见他在说什么。“我知道他说‘我早都跟你说过啦’是为了帮我。想叫我通过好好生活，忘掉前男友，我懂他的意思。”她对着Sam的肩膀使劲的点着头。Sam才意识到，从她完整的吐词造句来看，她并没有他那么醉。“但我现在不想听到这些，你知道吗？”Sam点点头，好像他真的知道一样。“所以我很刻薄的把他跟Blaine的整件事情都摔在了他的脸上，像一个特别坏的朋友一样。他们吵架的时候我在那。场面真的很惨烈。我知道，当初Blaine坦白他出轨的 时候我也在，但那次跟这次比完全算不上什么。连Blaine都变得讨厌起来。”  
“可能Blaine开始学着反击了。”Sam护着Blaine的说着，不喜欢她说话的走向。  
Rachel看了他一眼。“如果Blaine不总从对峙中逃脱，不总瞒着那些他觉得会伤害到Kurt的事情，事情爆发的时候就不会像现在那样变得这么难看。他让事情一点一点的溃烂，期望Kurt自己就这么了解了。然后他就爆发了。特别吓人的爆发，你知道吗？因为平常他那么甜心。”然后她摇了摇头，却有点找不到平衡。她纠正了一下自己的位置。“我不认为他是错的。Kurt…Kurt做出了选择要坚持他的纽约梦。他也很害怕，因为Blaine改变了他们的计划。他觉得Blaine会变成大人物，突然之下Blaine会觉得他不够好。或者他会像他们在高中时候那样盖过他的光芒。”  
Sam皱起脸来，在想高中的时候这些发生的时候他都在哪里。确实，他们两个都是林莺的时候确实是这样的。Blaine在合唱团唱的很多，这也没错，但大家都唱的很多。除了比赛的时候。比赛的时候是Finn跟Rachel。还有Troubletones。  
“什么时候——”他开始发问。  
就好像猜到他会问这个问题，Rachel抢着回答：“音乐剧。比赛的时候分到的几句歌。NYADA的第一轮面试。就是这些Kurt觉得Blaine几乎不费吹灰之力就能拥有的东西。”  
Sam翻了翻眼睛。“好吧，他唱的多。但他也把他整个人生以Kurt为中心了。你应该看看他高中最后一年的时候。他根本不知道没了Kurt他该怎么办。他都想要离开学校了。我不觉得——”他揉了揉眼睛，不想开始这样的争吵。  
但让人惊讶的是Rachel在跟着他点头。“但这就是Blaine。他不能期待他能从Kurt身上得到一样的东西。Kurt为了自己得到的每一件小事都在挣扎。Blaine不会理解的。这就是为什么Kurt不能离开纽约。这意味着放弃。这就是为什么我不能留在Lima和Finn待在一起。至少在我做出成就来之前我不能。”  
Sam开始怀疑Blaine和Kurt到底是不是真的了解对方。看起来他们都在追求对方拥有的东西：成功，或是无条件的爱。  
他们终于回到了家里。他们踮着脚尖走过客厅。“我本来是睡在Blaine房间的，但我不想吵醒他。”Rachel对他轻语着。  
Sam抓起了她的手。“来吧，一起睡我的。”他对她说。他们睡在床上的时候感觉好极了。她比任何一个和他一起睡过一张床的女生身材都要小。她靠近了他的体侧，她的头发盖在他的脸上。他们两个花了点时间，但到最后大家的头发和手肘终于都找到了合适的位置。  
“我觉得他们俩都值得更好的。”躺下一会之后，Rachel轻声对他说。“高中的时候，我觉得他们是最可爱的一对了。但现在不是高中了。以前我看着他们会觉得很难受，因为我跟Finn要是做出了不同的选择，我们也可以像他们那样。但现在，我想我跟Finn是对的。我们都知道在我们在一起之前，我们必须各自追求自己的事业。”  
讲到这里，Sam才真正明白为什么Rachel来这里。确实，她在为自己这次分手而难过。但她害怕孤独，是因为她还在哀悼，即使过去这么久了。她也一直没有找到那个能让她有跟Finn在一起的那种感觉的人。Sam突然因为觉得自己和Blaine的事情很棘手而感觉到没来由的无与伦比的内疚。Blaine和他还是Blam。至少他还拥有他。  
“这就是为什么我要离开，你知道吗？”Rachel继续说下去。“我不能继续呆在纽约了，因为我不能和Kurt谈起Finn。这对他不公平，在他试图往前看的时候。而Santana还在对高中的时候发生的时候内疚着。我就想：他们不是我唯一的朋友啊。我还有Blaine，Artie和你。”  
这就是为什么，抛开Rachel对他的吸引，和他之前对她产生的那些想法，那晚他和Rachel共枕比他跟Blaine共枕要舒服得多。他们是朋友，Rachel是他的朋友。她那么性感，但在Sam脑子里总是会有Finn的存在。她不是他的。虽然他要和人分享Blaine，但某种程度上，Blaine确实是Sam的。

****************************************************************************

第二天早上他醒来的时候，Rachel已经起床了。在跌跌撞撞走进客厅之前他开始做那些琐碎的事情，上厕所，刷牙。他停在了走道上，对着正靠在厨房的一面墙上的Rachel扬起了眉毛。靠近沙发的Artie正在工作，他看到了Sam。  
“别问问题。”Artie告诉他。但Sam有点想知道。这就是为什么他在Rachel招手叫他过去的时候迅速冲向了她。她把他拉到她身边坐下，给了他一个“嘘”的手势，对着厨房点头。不过现在他坐在这，就可以听见Blaine在打电话了。  
“——只是一首歌，Kurt。”Blaine在说话。Sam看了看Rachel，表情很惊讶。据他所知，Blaine和Kurt在吵架之后有一个月没有说话了，只是随便发发短信而已。“是的，这是我的感受。”  
声音暂停了一下。“我不知道。”  
又停了一下。“我在说真话，Kurt。我不知道。你知道我爱你。我那么爱你。”  
Sam听到这些话肚子里有点不舒服。但他不知道自己还希望Blaine说出什么。  
“我觉得这主意不错。我们需要…需要把事情理清楚。”Blaine听起来很顺从。“当然，圣诞节。但是Kurt…我不知道要不要去你家。感觉不太对。”  
这次停顿很久。“他真的这么说了？”Blaine问，听起来有些愕然。“不，不，当然。我不想让你爸爸失望。我会去的。”又是几次呼吸。“到时候见。”  
Sam和Rachel听到他的最后几句话听起来近了很多的时候都很惊讶。两个人飞快的站了起来走到沙发旁边，但都被对方绊倒了。两个人最终躺在了地上，看着Blaine无动于衷的表情。  
“早上好。”他说，语气里一副挑衅的意味。  
“我们没有——”Rachel和Sam很快的解释，但却被Artie打断了。  
“他们两个就是在偷听。”Artie帮忙似的告诉Blaine。Rachel和Sam都横眉瞪着Artie。  
“我能看出来，谢谢了。”Blaine讽刺的回应，双手抱臂在胸前，都没有帮Rachel和Sam站起来。  
“所以你不准备告诉我们发生了什么？”Rachel急切地问。“我是说，并不是我偷听技术不好，但想要理解你们的对话确实不是很容易。我也不想迅速下结论。”  
Blaine翻了个白眼。“像以前一样，昨晚的照片，甚至视频，都被传到网上了。”  
“哦，不是吧，”Rachel夸张地叫着。“我们是不是又看起来像一对了？Kurt是不是不高兴了？”她的眼睛瞪得跟漫画里的一样大。“他是不是对我更生气？”实话说，Sam觉得她真应该注意一下事情的先后缓急。  
可能也不需要。她的话让Blaine脸上浮起了一丝笑容，虽然他显然在拼命掩盖自己的笑意。“没有，他没有生气。他听到了我唱的歌了。”他告诉他们。“他觉得我们该谈谈。我同意了。”  
“所以他让你陷入罪恶感，架着你去Hummel家过圣诞节了？”Sam问，回想着他们的对话。Rachel用手肘捅了他的肚子一下。  
“不，”Blaine告诉他，看着Sam好像他疯了似的。“Burt知道我们出现了一点问题，但他希望Kurt告诉我他希望我能去。不管事情最后是怎样的。”  
“那事情最后会变成什么样子？”这次问这个问题的是Artie了。  
Blaine只耸了耸肩，看起来很难过。“我不知道。”他坐了下来，看着他们三个。“我要对你们说实话，因为你们三个是我们两个共同的朋友。Kurt说了一些我不知道我能不能原谅的话。我也说了不少难听的。但我们之间有很多潜在的问题。”Blaine叹气。“我现在要去订机票了。”他离开了房间。  
Sam看着另外两位。“为什么这听起来像是那种我父母要离婚的时候会跟我说的话？”  
Artie偷笑，Rachel也笑了。“是有点。”她看向走道之后，又看着Sam。“不过，老实说，我被抓包偷听，也有点像被我的爸爸们抓到，而不是被一个还小我一岁的朋友。”  
她说的也有道理，但Sam看着走道，注意力有点不集中。他应该去跟Blaine谈谈吗？也许他现在需要这个最好的朋友。但昨晚的思绪还在那里。他不能一直为Blaine做这样的事。“你们觉得我应该去看看他怎么样了吗？”Sam不确定的问。  
Artie盯着他。“我真的觉得不要。”  
Rachel看了看他俩，明显有点疑惑。“我去找他。”她告诉他们。  
“呃…”Sam和Artie交换了眼神。“你确定吗？你不是，Kurt最好的朋友吗？”  
Rachel抚平了她的衬衫，头仰得高高的（到底是为什么，Sam完全不理解）。“我觉得现在是时候要接受我们要么是Kurt的朋友，要么是Blaine的朋友的事实了。如果他们分手了，我和Blaine太亲密了，我这次不想让这段友情消失。”她意味深长的看了看他俩。“你们对Kurt也应该记住这点。”  
说完，她走向走到，轻轻地敲了敲Blaine的门，把自己放了进去。  
Sam最终坐了下来，在想自己是否能做到她说的那样。如果Blaine和Kurt分手了，他能和Kurt保持朋友吗？或者这会更容易。Kurt不再是Blaine的未婚夫的话，Sam可能想起他来就不会那么生气了。看起来Rachel在做他们俩分手的准备了。Sam倒是觉得，她高估了Blaine愿意放手的能力。可能只有爱情并不够，但Blaine是个理想主义者。Sam没有看到他愿意放手的迹象。


	8. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam圣诞节的时候和家人在一起，他说出了一些他一直瞒着他们的事情。圣诞节后一天，他从Blaine那里接到了一个重要的电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来看看leaf-falling给这个故事画的同人图！  
> http://closetedsupernerd.tumblr.com/post/70498850794/check-out-the-wonderful-graphic-leaf-falling-made

Sam跟着他的爸爸进了屋里。每次踏进这个屋子，他总有一种奇怪的感觉。在他搬回Lima之前，他只在这里住过几个月，后来也只是在节假日的时候回来住过一天。这不是家，肯塔基从来都不是家，可是，这是他整个家庭在的地方，于是他会在这里度过他的圣诞假期。

“所有人！Sam回来啦！”他爸爸把Sam的包放进客厅，对着房子宣布着。Sam跟着走了进来，准备着他弟弟妹妹的招呼。

他妈妈从厨房走了出来，脸上带着一个大大的笑容，她迅速把Sam拉进了一个拥抱。Stacy从楼上咚咚咚地跑了下来，在Sam面前突然停了下来。不像上次Sam回家，这次她没有把自己摔进Sam的怀里。事实上，这次Sam把她拉进怀里，抱离了地板。

“嗨，小姑娘。”Sam紧紧得抱着她。 

“停下。”Stacy咯咯笑着说，他把她放了下来。“你仍然把我当一个小孩儿。”她对Sam非常严肃地说着。 

Sam挑起了眉毛，他看着他的父母，他妈妈只是笑着而他爸爸耸了耸肩，然后向厨房走去，“要啤酒么？”他问。 

“Dwight。”他妈妈不满地说着。 

“他21岁了，Mary。”他爸爸翻了个白眼，然后对Sam眨了眨眼睛。 

Sam向四周看了看：“Stevie在哪儿？”

“别这么叫他，”Stacy警告着Sam，“现在是Steve了，他已经快上高中了。很显然，他已经成熟到不需要一个昵称了。”她看上去并不是很满意。 

“哦。”Sam回应着，同时用眼睛瞥着他妈妈。 

“Stevie和他的朋友在地下室。”她对他说，“去打招呼吧，可能他没听见。” 

Sam不用妈妈再说一遍。他向楼下走去，同时叫着：“嗨Stevie。”他从Stevie的朋友中看到了他，那里坐着两个男孩儿和两个女孩儿。Sam立刻被Stevie在一年中长大了那么多而惊讶到。“大家好，”Sam有些尴尬地向大家挥着手，然后转向了他弟弟，“你不打算过来和你的老哥打招呼么？” 

“嗨Sam，”Stevie说着。Sam想他也不能要求更多了，不要去想他以前能从Stevie那里得到一个拥抱。 

“那么这是你的朋友么？”他问着，在沙发的一个扶手上坐下。他对着一个女孩笑了笑，那个女孩很快地低下了头。 

“对呀，”另外一个女孩转向Stevie说着，“向我们介绍一下你的模特哥哥。”Stevie的两个男生朋友窃笑着，不过Sam无视了他们。毕竟，他在这里是那个成年人。 

“Sam，我的朋友。我的朋友，Sam。”Stevie叹着气说道。Sam摇了摇头，不过这个介绍对那个更友善一点的女孩仿佛就足够了。 

把她整个身体转向Sam，她非常迅速地问着：“做一个模特到底是怎样的？所有的男生都很性感么？哦Stevie说你和Blaine Anderson是朋友。我实在是太爱他了！啊对了，我是Jean。” 

Sam忍不住笑出了声：“Jean你好。做模特挺酷的，是的，所有的男人都很性感，这是工作简介里的啊。是的，我和Blaine是朋友，他是我室友。” 

“那简直太棒了，”Jean感叹道，瞪着Stevie，“你从来都不和我们说这些。” 

Stevie翻了一个白眼，“怎么说？Sam和他是朋友，又不是我。我很少能看到Sam，更不要说Blaine了。到目前为止我只见过他两次。” 

“我打赌他真人一定更酷。”另外一个女生加进了对话。 

Stevie耸了耸肩，“他有点奇怪，他说起话来像个老人家。而且他总是戴着领结。” 

“嘿，”Sam说，侧身过去拍了一下他的胳膊，“友善点，Blaine是我最好的兄弟。”他转过去看着女孩子们，“你们看他的节目么？”

 他们都点了点头，另外一个男生插了一句：“Jean在她学校的柜子挂了一个巨大的Blaine Anderson剪纸。”她耸了下肩，一点都没有害羞的样子。 

另外一个女孩，她看上去更自信了一点，说着：“我父母不喜欢我看这个电视，不过我会在网上看。” 

Sam本打算继续问下去，但是Stevie正看着他，他仿佛想用眼神对Sam示意着什么，但是Sam并不能理解。Stevie又翻了个白眼，“我一会儿过来找你，Sam。” 

“啊好的，”Sam回复着，他站了起来，“很高兴见到你们。”他对他弟弟的朋友们说着，虽然他并没有真的和他们认识。在他往楼上走着的时候，他突然意识到如果Stevie已经进入了他喜怒无常的年纪，他真的错过了很多。 

他在沙发上坐下，从他爸爸那里接过了一瓶啤酒。“被踢出来了？”他爸爸问着，“别想太多，这只是一段时间，你也经历过。” 

“是的，大概一个月，”Sam叹气，“仿佛每次回来我都错过了好多。” 

“确实，”他妈妈很尖锐地说，“不过你已经长大了而且搬出了家。这会发生，但是如果你能更经常回来一点，这并不会伤害什么。或者至少给家里打几个电话。说实话，我觉得上一秒你还住在纽约下一秒你就搬去了洛杉矶，下次给你妈妈一点提示。”

 “对不起，”Sam说着，喝了一口啤酒，然后决定换一个话题，“好像Stevie的几个小朋友，至少女孩们，都是Blaine的粉丝，这太奇怪了。”

“我很多朋友都为Blaine疯狂，”Stacy指出，把她的腿压在自己身下，“或者Jesse St. James。事实上，我觉得他更可爱点。你也认识他么？”她热烈地问着。 

Sam在心里疑问了下他妹妹的品味，不过他还是回答了她的问题，“是的，他是一个奇怪的人。” 

他的爸爸摇了摇头：“我仍然不能想象你住在好莱坞，并且和明星是朋友。那个叫Rachel的女孩还在百老汇么？” 

“是的，至少还有几个月，”Sam说，“不过，我并不住在好莱坞，而且把Blaine想成明星实在是太怪了。哪怕我每周在电视上看着他也不能改变这点。” 

Stacy抱怨着：“妈妈不给我看。” 

Sam皱起了眉毛：“为什么？”他看向他妈妈。 

“不要给我那个表情。”她对他说，“我只是觉得这个电视对一个12岁的孩子来说，有点太过……成熟了。”Sam没有在辩论下去，想着那是她妈妈。而且，他也不是很喜欢Stacy看任何哪怕只是暗示性的东西。

接下来的两天是有些奇怪的适应过程。Sam已经习惯了有他自己的空间和他自己的行程，但在一个有着五个人的拥挤房子里，他并不能享受到那些。他尝试着想叫Stevie和他一起去打游戏或者冒着寒冷出去玩儿橄榄球，但是Stevie一点兴趣都没有。所以Sam大部分时候都在和他妹妹一起玩儿。Stacy正在学怎么样谈吉他，于是Sam教她了一些技巧。 

不过，回家后他觉得最奇怪的事情，还是他父母对待他的方式。他爸爸把他当做一个成人，可是他妈妈还把他当小孩子。如果他们两个人能保持一致的话，也不会这么奇怪了。而且，他妈妈在不停地暗示他应该多回家一些或者多打些电话。或许，他应该考虑去读书，在说这个的时候她可一点都不遮掩她的企图。 

“难道你不觉得你该去上些课么？想想你的未来。”圣诞节两天前的早饭时，她说着。 

那天晚些时候，她对他说：“亲爱的，你不能一直都当一个模特。” 

不过Sam把那些话都当成了耳边风。他知道他不能永远做一个模特，但是他觉得至少他可以再过一阵再思考这个问题。第一步他需要在模特界闯出些名堂，然后他可以再去想之后该作什么。

 可是，在平安夜的时候，所有的事情都变得尴尬了起来。他们在看电视上播的什么电影，那电影实在太糟糕了Sam根本没有费心去记任何剧情，那大概是一个他妈妈喜欢的有关圣诞节的爱情轻喜剧。Sam发现他自己在电影里的两个人滚到床上时忧虑地看着他妹妹。他期待着他妈妈会说些什么，但是什么都没有。Stacy看上去对电影并不是很感兴趣，更多的是尴尬，剧情发展的时候她几乎都盯着什么其他的东西。 

那天夜里，Sam在帮他妈妈收拾餐桌，他妈妈给了他一个盘子去擦干，Sam在擦盘子时问道：“我以为你不让Stacy看太过成人的东西？”

“你什么意思？”她问着，眼睛扔注视着她正在擦洗的盘子。 

“那个电影？那电影里演的可比《星途》要成人多了。”Sam指出。

“哦那个呀，那是不一样的。”他妈妈没做正面回答，又递给他一个盘子。 

这次，Sam没有去理会那盘子，然后盯着他妈妈，“怎么不一样？” 

“就是不一样，”她对他说，把盘子放下，她看着他，“你不打算擦那个盘子了？” 

Sam仍然盯着她，突然明白了什么，“是不是因为Ben是同性恋？”他不可思议地问着。 

“你知道我并不恐同，你的朋友Blaine很友善。”她说道。Sam知道这个，他的父母总是教他要能容忍一切。但是还能是因为什么呢，他看向正看着他们的他爸爸。 

“不过看到还是不一样的，对吧？”Sam问，想起了这些年他和Blaine的对话。他想起来了当他把Blaine介绍给他父母的时候，Blaine非常紧张而Sam却完全不能理解，他告诉Blaine他是怎么长大的。Blaine逃避了那个话题，只是说了这些事情并不总是简单的。这是Sam第一次明白Blaine话的意思。 

Sam的目光在他父母之间移动着，一个并没有想好的计划在他脑海里形成。他实在是对假装他是直的感到无比的厌烦，基本上他所有的朋友都知道了。他的朋友们告诉他这并没什么。他也从来没有对喜欢别的男人而感到羞耻。他总是担心其他的人，可能现在到了只应该是其他人的问题的时候。 

“妈妈，我需要你坐下，”Sam说，把盘子从她手中拿了过来然后指向一个座位，“爸爸，你也一样。”他爸爸停止了假装擦桌子的动作。 

Sam深吸了一口气，看着正有些奇怪地注视着他的父母，“爸爸妈妈，”他又深吸了一口气，“我喜欢男人。”他迅速说着。 

他的父母互相看了看，“你刚才说了什么？”他爸爸问着，很显然没有明白。 

Sam靠向柜子，在牛仔裤上擦了擦手，“我喜欢男人，我是说，我也喜欢女孩，不过你们已经知道了那部分，我觉得我……不，我知道我是双性恋。” 

接下来是几秒钟的沉默。“亲爱的，”他妈妈说着，很仔细地审视着他，“这是因为Blaine么，难道他——” 

Sam很迅速地摇了摇头，“这件事和Blaine毫无关系，哦好吧，现在其实有点关系因为我很喜欢他，不过这也是我最近才意识到的事情，”他叹了口气，“我已经为这件事挣扎了三年了。”他承认道。

“你知道的Sam，”他爸爸说，“是同性恋并没有什么，我们会依然爱你。” 

Sam抱怨着：“爸爸，我不是同性恋，我确确实实喜欢两个性别。” 

“好的，”他爸爸用仿佛他们在谈论天气的语气说道，“我只是想确认一下。” 

“等一下，”Sam说，才意识到他爸爸对这个消息的反应简直是太平静了，“你以为我是同性恋？” 

他爸爸耸耸肩，“我觉得你可能喜欢Blaine，但是如果你说你喜欢两个性别，我相信你。” 

Sam感觉他的肩膀一下子轻松了很多，他爸爸对这事儿没什么看法。他仍然爱着Sam。Sam决定他确实需要停止低估他爱的人了。他看向他的妈妈，他妈妈看上去有点犹豫。

 “Sam，你还很年轻，”她对他说道，“可是有一天你会遇到一个可爱的姑娘，然后你要怎么和他解释你这段经历呢，我是说——” 

他爸爸很快打断了她：“或者一个可爱的男孩，Mary。” 

“你不可能喜欢两个性别，Dwight，”她妈妈很不耐烦地告知他。她捂上她的嘴，迅速转向Sam仿佛希望Sam并没有站在那里。不幸的是他就站在那里而且听到了，这很让他受伤。她在告诉他他的感受是错误的，或者是不可能的。不过，比起对此感到伤心，他更多的感受到了烦躁。

 “好吧妈妈，我可以确定地告诉你这是可能的，”他说着，紧咬了一下牙齿，一半在希望他能就此闭嘴，不过他不行。在每一个人都很好的消化了这个事实之后，他却从他妈妈这里感受到了恶意，“我喜欢女孩，我和很多个交往过，而且我也喜欢男孩，是的，我并没有和一个人认真交往过但是我可以非常肯定地告诉你我享受把我的手放在他们的——” 

“喂喂喂，”他爸爸站了起来打断了他，“我们明白你的意思，我真心不觉得你妈妈需要听到更多。” 

他妈妈看上去确实很吃惊，“你是说……”她压低了声音，“你和另外一个男人在一起过？我想你大概不是处男了，在这个年代……，但是……”她又捂上她的嘴，“是Blaine么？”她问，眼睛睁得很大。 

“是的，我和男人睡过，不，那不是Blaine，”他不耐烦地回答着她的问题，“是的，我和女人也睡过。还有，你知道我说的从冰雪皇后打工来的钱么？是的，那是我跳脱衣舞拿来的小费。恭喜你，你养大了一个双性恋的脱衣舞男。所以你看，我成为一个模特已经是很大的进步了。”说完这些后，Sam冲向了他在地下室睡的沙发床。当他到了那里，他很烦躁地发现Stevie在玩儿他和Sam说过的他根本不喜欢的电子游戏。“从我床上下来。”Sam不耐烦地说。 

“呃，这是游戏室，你得等到我玩儿玩。”Stevie趾高气扬地说着。 

“这样，当我在这儿的时候，这是我的房间，我现在想要一些私人空间，”Sam愤怒地回应着，“并且，你根本不喜欢这个愚蠢的游戏。” 

Stevie按了游戏上的暂停键，站起来和Sam的眼神胶着着，Sam很惊讶地发现Stevie只比他矮几英寸了。“我不会知道你想要什么，对吧？你跑走去Lima上学，你又跑去纽约，后来又和伟大的Blaine Anderson一起跑去洛杉矶。你从来都不回来看我们，这不是你的家。”说完这些他向楼上冲去。 

Sam踢了一下游戏手柄，把他自己摔到沙发上。如果他现在在家，他大概会出去，也许和几个人约着见面去消消气。但是他被困在了这里，他谁都不认识。他完全不能相信他妈妈。父母应该就接受你的全部，Blaine当时出柜的时候是不是也这么难受？他没有在想他要做什么，他拿出了手机然后迅速地打了他最频繁使用的号码。 

“ _嘿，_ _Sam_ _。_ ”几声铃声之后，Blaine接了电话。 

“Blaine。”Sam回应道。

“ _给我一点时间，我去另外一个屋子。_ ”他听到电话那头关门的声音，“ _好了，发生什么了？_ ” 

“我告诉我父母了。”Sam苦着脸说。 

“ _告诉他们_ _……_ _哦。_ ”Blaine吸了一口气，“ _结果如何？_ ” 

“我爸爸很棒，”Sam盯着他的脚说，“他问我是不是确定我不是同性恋，然后当我告诉他我很确信他就说了好的。”尽管是他打的电话，他现在有点不想继续说下去。 

“ _然后你妈妈呢？_ ”Blaine很温和地问着。 

“并不是很好，”Sam终于说了出来，“就是那些关于双性恋的老生常谈，你知道，我不能都喜欢，这只是一段时间的迷茫。她很吃惊我和男人做过一些事情，现在我也不是很清楚我为什么告诉了她。”Sam突然冻住了，“然后我告诉了他们我是一个少年脱衣舞男。” 

 _“_ _呃，他们不知道？_ ”Blaine问，有些惊讶，“ _我是说，我以为大家都知道。_ _Figgins_ _校长，_ _Sylvester_ _教练，学校里的所有人。_ ” 

“他们都住在肯塔基还是有好处的。他们不知道其他任何人做的任何事情，”Sam告诉Blaine，“我只是……我太生她的气了。这不公平，不过我该期待什么呢？到现在我都还是很幸运的。” 

“ _不，_ _Sam_ _，你是对的，这不公平。有人接受你并不是运气。这是他们应该做的事儿，尤其是那些爱你的人。不过她可能只是需要一些世界。她爱你，她会转过弯儿的。_ ”

“你的父母并没有，”Sam悄声说着，不知道他该不该提这件事儿。不过这件事现在一直盘旋在他脑袋里，如果他和他妈妈的关系变成Blaine和他父母一样该怎么办？

“ _那是不一样的，_ _Sam_ _。_ ”Blaine很自信地对Sam说，“ _我和我父母的关系从来没有你和你爸妈那样好。我想我的父母用他们自己的方式爱着我。他们只是从来都不知道该对我做什么。这在我出柜之后变得更糟糕了，然后我决定我要去学表演和音乐。我们只是_ _……_ _从来没有有过共鸣。但是我知道你妈妈很爱你，一切都会好的。_ ” 

“你保证？”Sam很不自信地问道。 

“ _我不能保证任何事情，但是我对此万分确信。_ ” 

Sam忍不住笑出了声：“谁用这样的语气说话？” 

“ _我会，所以别去想了。_ ”Blaine回答着，用着一个假装不赞同的语气。 

“我希望你就在这里。”Sam说着，玩着他的牛仔裤。 

“ _我知道，但是我过几天就能见到你了。_ ”Blaine尝试着让他的语气变得轻快起来。 

他们互相说了再见，Sam把电话挂了，躺倒在沙发上注视着天花板。当他听到他爸爸在楼道里的声音时，他几乎跳了起来。”Blaine？”他问道，从屋子深处传来声音。 

Sam很仔细地看着他爸爸，思考着他是不是要被教育了。当这些并没有发生得时候，Sam仅仅点了点头，给他爸爸在沙发上移出了点位置。 

“他对你说了什么？”他爸爸很好奇地问着。 

“他说我妈妈仍然爱我，她只是需要一点时间。”Sam说道，又开始玩儿他的裤子了。 

“那个Blaine，他是个聪明的男孩，”他爸爸点了点头。他拍了拍Sam的肩膀：“你知道么，他是对的。你妈妈对她对你所说的话感到无限的抱歉。把你弄伤心是她最后想做的事情。” 

Sam嘲讽地说道：“不想把我弄伤心不代表她不是那个意思。” 

他爸爸叹了一口气：“她需要时间，我不是在找借口，Sam，但是你要记住我们生活的这个世界在不停变化。我们当中的有些人需要更长的时间来赶上。”Sam知道他爸爸是对的，尤其是伟大的Burt Hummel都需要去适应他的同性恋儿子。 

“你知道么，有一段时间，我觉得如果我假装自己是直的，事情会简单很多。”Sam对他爸爸说，他的声音自己听上去都觉得苦涩极了，“我想，没有人需要知道我喜欢两个性别。我可以最后和一个姑娘在一起：故事结束。 

“什么改变了？”他爸爸好奇地问。 

Sam翻了个白眼：“很显然我所有的朋友都知道了。然后我一个糟糕的朋友觉得她需要指出我对Blaine的感情。”

“Blaine已经订婚了？”他爸爸很小心地说。 

“是的，”Sam不情愿地告诉他爸爸，“我并没有期待任何事情，我希望我能把他放下，我的朋友Brandon正在给我介绍男孩。”

他爸爸点点头：“有哪个特别喜欢么？” 

Sam很惊讶地看着他。是的，他爸爸很轻易地接受了，但是他没有想到他会和爸爸谈论男孩，“不，我没有……从纽约开始，就没有任何人，不算有。”

“然后那些你在一起过的……你很小心，对吧？”他爸爸很用力地说。

Sam转了转眼睛：“虽然我是和男人在一起不代表——”

“嘿，现在，”他爸爸打断了他，“我说的是男孩和女孩。别直接下结论。”

Sam在那之后有些惭愧，于是就只是用力点了点头表示他是很小心的。他绝对不会重复Puck的错误，而且在脱衣舞馆的时候，他见过过多的人有他们自己关于性传播疾病的恐怖故事。

“现在，”他爸爸轻快地说，“关于脱衣舞……”

 “爸爸，”Sam抱怨道，“这是很久之前了，我只是想帮你们的忙，所以我搞到了一个假证件然后跳了几个月的脱衣舞。自从肯塔基之后，我就没有做过了。” 

他爸爸看上去像是松了口气，“好的，那么，”他呼了口气，看上去想结束这次的谈话，然后他又犹豫了一下，“你知道你并不需要去做那些的，对吧？我们过得挺好的。” 

“我们只是在活着。”Sam更正，“不要尝试假装我给你们的钱对你们没有帮助。” 

他爸爸没有尝试和他争辩，而是问他：“想看电影么？” 

Sam，在和Blaine和他爸爸都谈过之后，不免感觉有些轻飘飘的，他忍不住问道：“《魔力麦克》怎么样？” 

他爸爸仔细观察着他，仿佛在想他到底是不是在开玩笑，等他决定他在开玩笑后，他说：“我都不知道这是和你今天丢下的哪个炸弹相关，双性恋还是跳脱衣舞。” 

Sam大笑了起来，拿出了另外一部电影。 

******************************************************************** 

这大概是他们过的最尴尬的一个圣诞节，是的，比那个Sam高二时的他们没有办法负担任何礼物的圣诞节还要糟糕。Sam的妈妈在Sam周围总是很小心，而Stevie总是瞪着Sam。可怜的Stacy，完全不知道发生的任何一件事，尝试着在他们之间调停。不过他们还是过来了，现在，Sam只想好好撑到第二天的下午，那时他就可以坐飞机走了。这个假期唯一好的一点就是他多出来的和他爸爸在一起的时间。圣诞节后面一天，他爸爸不知道怎么弄到了他老婆的杂志们，他在厨房的桌子上翻了起来，偶尔指指上面的模特。

 “她？”他爸爸问，Sam看了过来。 

“美呆了。”Sam回答。 

他爸爸又翻了几页，在另外一个模特前停了下来：“他呢？” 

“看上去太单薄了。”Sam皱了皱鼻子。他爸爸坏笑了一下，接着去寻找他下一个目标，不过，他们被Sam的手机铃声打断了。 

Sam看了一下来电显示，发现是Blaine。他接起了电话，想着Blaine大概只是打电话过来告诉Sam他安全到达了洛杉矶，“嘿伙计。” 

“ _嗨_ _Sam_ ，”Blaine回答道，声音有点哽咽，不过让Sam觉得奇怪的是他的语气。 

“发生什么了？”Sam问，在椅子上警觉地坐直了。他爸爸好奇地看着他，不过Sam只是摇了摇头。明白大概发生了什么，他爸爸把杂志收了起来离开了房间。

“ _我们分手了，_ ”Blaine说，他的声音听上去很渺小。Sam的胃跳了一个后空翻，他并不明白这是什么意思。“ _我是说，这个看上去很合理，我们不能让对方快乐了。但是我想尝试，我真的去试了。_ ”Sam听到他抽噎，“ _Kurt_ _是对的，当然，他是对的。我在洛杉矶，有着一个可以看到的未来。他并不想离开纽约。在现在的情况下，我对他要求的过多才能满意，而他_ _……_ _他说他从来没有意识到他并没有完全原谅我的出轨。_ _Kurt_ _说总有一个人得做个决定，而很显然，我不会去做。所以他选择了他的事业和梦想_ _，_ _而不是我。所以我就不用做选择了。_ ”

 “Blaine，”Sam用力说着他的名字，他因为Blaine也心碎了一角，“我真的很抱歉。”他真的是这么觉得的。 

“ _我只想他足够爱我，_ ”Blaine开始哭了起来，“ _我只想在某个人的人生中，我可以有一次机会_ _，_ _成为那个最重要的人。我真的很爱他。如果他这么告诉我，我可以放弃这个角色。如果需要，我可以在每一个我有空闲的周末飞去看他。在那些我去不了纽约的周末，给他买来洛杉矶的机票。_ ”

“Blaine，”Sam不是很清楚应该说什么。他只能开始发出一些安慰的声音，“我向你保证，Blaine。你会找到你想要的哪个人的。你的初恋不一定要成为你唯一的爱人。看看我，我有过很多个。”

 他的话语并没能安慰Blaine，“ _这感觉真的很奇怪。某种意义上来说，我很高兴我终于知道了，让我的心脏不是感觉要碎了而是真的碎了。但是，_ ”他抽噎了一下，“ _我觉得我仿佛丢了一条腿，我看下去发现他们还在那里，但是我知道有东西不在了，而且我很孤独，_ _”_ _他断断续续说着，_ _“_ _可是我不想就我一个人，我恨那样的感受。_ ”

Sam的心脏碎了更多了，“嘿，不要这样，Blaine，你并不需要一个人，Artie在洛杉矶，给他打电话，你知道他会过来的。” 

“ _我不想要他，_ ”Blaine坚持，“ _我想要你，我只是很希望你现在在我身边。_ ”

“我去改签航班。”Sam立刻说道，但是Blaine拒绝让他那样做。 

“ _不，你和你的家庭需要更多地时间，_ ”Blaine说，很显然在努力止住哭泣，“ _我没事儿，留下来，你需要和他们在一起，我要挂电话了。_ ”Sam尝试阻止他，“ _不，_ _Sam_ _，我要挂电话。_ ”然后他把电话挂了。 

Sam盯着他的手机看了一会儿，然后他播了Artie的电话，“ _哟你好么伙计？_ ”Artie说道。

“他们分手了，而我远在肯塔基。”Sam非常迅速地说着，“Blaine现在很需要一个朋友，你能，就，停下手上做的事儿回家么？” 

不过后面就不是Artie回答而是Kitty，“ _你根本不需要问，_ _”_ 她告诉Sam，尽管他已经问了， _“_ _我们现在就过去。_ ” 

尽管Sam听了Blaine的话和他的家人呆在了一起，不过那还是他最不想呆的地方。他真的很需要去回到Blaine身边。Blaine需要他，而且Sam也很满意只是作为一个朋友回到Blaine身边。Blaine现在不需要Sam愚蠢的感情。

 这也是为什么，第二天当他的飞机降落在洛杉矶机场的时候，他不是那个最有礼貌的人，他在人群中穿梭着然后坐上了出租车回家。他在整个回家的路上都坐立不安着，想着为什么没有人给他打电话报告他最新的进展。事实上，最近的二十四小时中他唯一有的接触是从Kurt那里来的。 

 _我们分手了，他尝试掩盖这一切不过他现在糟糕透了。去他身边陪他好么？_ _—_ _K_  

Sam考虑着不回复，但是他记起了Rachel的话。 _当然_ _，_ 他这样回复，想着这大概是他那一刻唯一能胜任的事。 

当他终于冲回家的时候，他只在客厅停留了够把包丢下，等着Artie指向Blaine的卧室的时间。他都没有心思敲门，直接就推开了门。尽管还只是下午，Blaine在床上，不过更令人惊奇的是看到Kitty躺在Blaine身边。她从床上爬下来的时候并没有说什么，但她看上去像是松了一口气。他可以从她忧伤的表情上推断出一切的进展并不顺利。当Sam从Blaine身上爬过到了床的另一边，她走出了房间把门关上。 

“你在睡觉么？”Sam问，看着Blaine带着泪渍的脸。 

“没有。”Blaine疲惫地回答着。 

“你知道这才五点吧？”他问着刚睁开眼的Blaine。 

“那又怎样？”Blaine嘟囔着，他金色的眼睛仍然湿润着。 

“如果你只把自己锁在床上，你是不能挺过这一切的。”Sam尝试用他最温柔的语气告诉Blaine。 

Blaine耸了下肩，凝视着他，“我知道，但是我可以拥有今天么？我们明天就要开始拍摄了。” 

那一刻终于击中了Sam。Blaine明天要恢复拍摄了。他得回去扮演那个正对另外一个男人产生着强烈情感的角色。他得去面对记者和粉丝，他得去假装一切都很好，只有这样才没有人会去关注他的心碎而尝试写一个故事出来。 

“你介意我呆在这儿么？”Sam问他，靠在一个枕头上。

 “才五点。”Blaine对他说。 

Sam耸耸肩：“坐飞机很累的，而且我太舒服了，根本不想动。” 

Blaine没有给他一个笑容，他甚至什么也没有说。他只是背过了身，又闭上了他的眼睛。Sam把一只胳膊放在了Blaine腰上，很仔细地留出了足够的空间。不过Blaine移动地靠近了一些直到Sam靠在他身边。然后他们就那样躺着直到第二天早晨。Sam努力控制着每次Blaine开始哭去亲吻他脑袋的想法。第二天早晨他们看上去都糟透了，但是Blaine要开始工作。 

不过在接下来的几天，没有任何头条暗示着Blaine有什么地方不对了。


	9. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine在好莱坞圈子里又迈进了一步，Sam在Blaine的帮助下，学会了如何在工作聚会上工作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一些对真实存在的名人和《全美超模大赛》的引用。这也是过渡性的一章。写起来很费力，我对这章也有点失望。在我想表达的东西没成功的时候我也试着重写过大部分。

第八章

Kitty在Sam对面的餐桌位置上坐下。她给了他一个毫不惊讶的表情，看着他不开心的小口喝着茶。  
“你又怎么了？”她问他，又用她那双小小的邪恶的洞察力超强的眼睛打量着他。她跟Artie在一起简直是最糟的。他们光看看你就知道发生了什么。Sam在想Artie是什么时候变成这样的。他在高中的时候也没这么厉害啊。也许电影学校其实是一所吓人的灵媒学校。  
“你在这到底是在干嘛？”Sam回应她。  
“让我的性需求得到满足，不像这个桌上的某些人。”她告诉他，看起来对自己的答案相当满意。“现在，除了你继续缓解你的欲望，今早你的问题又是什么？”  
Sam叹气。虽然她总会吓到他，但Kitty是个很好的倾诉对象。“昨晚大概是两周之内的第三次Blaine放我鸽子了。”  
“啊，对，”Kitty靠近他，“他昨晚在哪？慈善活动？好莱坞聚会？自从他上过月分手以来，到处都能看见他，真烦人。”她拿出了手机，开始输入点什么东西。  
“和Jesse在一个聚会上。”Sam抱怨。“他本来应该就出现一下，然后跟我去看电影的。结果后来他在电影开始之前一小时的时候给我发短信说来不了了。”  
Kitty把手机转向他。“你看到这些了吗？”Sam看到一些Blaine和Jesse跌跌撞撞走出聚会的照片。Blaine的头发完全挣脱开发胶了。他跟Jesse正在一起笑什么东西，这一系列照片里两个人都在躲着镜头。  
“他都不喜欢Jesse。”Sam郁闷的嚎叫了一声。  
Kitty扬起了她一边的眉毛：“你最近都躲在山顶洞吗？他现在对Jesse可热情了。他们两个在片场最近都称兄道弟的。Jesse在他这次分手简直是令人惊讶地支持着他。”Sam当然不知道这些。自从合同签了之后，他的模特事业最近很忙，他都没什么时间去片场了。  
“随便吧。”Sam呼出一口气。“他最好今天别爽约。他答应跟我去那个行业聚会的。如果他不跟我来，我只能被迫邀请你跟我去了。”他夸张的挥着手——用他自己的标准衡量，也很夸张呢。  
“老天，你可真抬举我啊。”Kitty冲他翻了白眼，站了起来。“不管怎么样，我还要上课呢。”她从她平常扔包的后门到厨房的那个位置拾起了包——这个习惯让Blaine很抓狂。不像Artie和Sam，Kitty从来不在乎Blaine订的房规。离开之前，她带着深意的对Sam说：“跟他聊聊。告诉他随便甩下你是不对的。我知道你们都是大男人，但特别烦人的什么都聊不是你们俩的专利吗。这习惯哪里去了？”摇了摇头，她离开了。  
下面一个小时，Artie和Sam开始了早上的例行公事，尽量不打扰到对方。Sam和Artie有着一种介于友情和同居室友之间的奇怪关系。Artie没有Blaine和Sam那样喜爱社交，有时候他只想一个人待着。  
浪费了一个早晨的时间，直到Blaine起床，此时Kitty的建议显然听起来很合理。“我对你很生气。”Sam站在厨房的走道里这么告诉Blaine，看着Blaine困倦无神的给自己倒咖啡。  
Blaine停住了，看着他。他都没有完全换上他的睡衣，只换上了睡裤和一件贴身内衣。他的头发蓬乱着，脸上出现了一些胡渣。他看上去真的超级火辣。但Sam不会让他分散自己的注意力的。“你在说什么？”Blaine犹豫的问。  
“你甩了我。”Sam坚持着。  
Blaine把马克杯拿到桌上，没准备喝下去。相反，他看起来有些不好意思。“我知道。对不起。”他这次说的更有底气了。他看着Sam。“我就是喝的比我之前想的要多了，然后就忘记了时间。而且Jesse一直在往我手里塞酒水。”他摇了摇头。“不，不能找借口。我太没礼貌了，我很抱歉。”  
有时候Blaine真的把对他生气这件事搞的一点乐趣都没有。Sam叹气，靠着门框，双臂交叉着抱在胸前。“这已经是两周以来的第三次了。而且总是因为你在喝酒。”  
Blaine畏缩了一下。“我可能是喝的有点多。”  
“这样的处理机制可不怎么样。”Sam告诉他，特别开心用上了自己搜索不好的分手时候看到的词，走过去和Blaine坐在一起。“这不是我认识的那个Blaine，我也不喜欢这样的他。”  
Blaine自我防卫式地耸了一下肩。“你认识的那个Blaine会让所有人都知道他很悲伤，还会唱难过的歌，直到大家都受够了。这在你总处在公众检视之下的时候并不是最聪明的计划。”  
“所以喝这么多酒就是了？”Sam问。  
“不。”Blaine承认。他叹气，向后靠在他的椅子上，集中注意力看着Sam。“我会做得更好。”  
Sam翻了个白眼。“不是希望你做得更好。我只是担心你。我不想你变成一个怒气冲天的酒鬼，撞到什么狗仔，到处的八卦杂志都有你。E新闻大概会开始猜测这该怪谁，‘好莱坞真实故事’大概会发现你有一群坏朋友，什么都不说，最后——”  
Blaine打断了他的抱怨，挥手叫Sam停下。“好，好，我知道了。我会注意的。”然后好像有什么击中了他似的。“我不会在你的聚会上沾一滴酒的。”  
“你还记得？”Sam问道，抑制不住的惊讶。  
Blaine看起来像被侮辱了。“我当然记得。这对你来说很重要。”  
“很好。真好。”Sam点头。他很想坐下来和Blaine聊天，但他不想就这么轻易饶过了Blaine。  
他们这一整天都在各自的房间各做各的事度过。Sam弹了会吉他，轻轻地对自己唱着歌。上次他表演，是什么时候的事了？他可能不像Blaine或是Kurt或是Rachel那样热爱表演，但那些日子也是曾他生活中的亮色呀。至少他们在纽约的时候，Sam和Blaine还有他们的乐队。一个人弹吉他无聊了，Sam停了下来，把吉他放在一边。只有当他的房间安静下来的时候，他才能听到走廊那边传来的钢琴声。又拿起了吉他，Sam走出房间，顺着琴声传来的方向走进了Blaine的房间。他敲了门。  
“请进，”Blaine回答。Sam照做了。他关上门，站在了门口。Blaine坐在桌前，键盘放在上面，他的音乐记录本正打开着放在旁边。  
“在写歌？”Sam问。  
Blaine点头。“想给我给《星途》写的这首歌写个结尾。”他从桌边推开，对着键盘挥了挥手。“进行的不怎么样。”  
“怎么会？”Sam问，把吉他放在了Blaine的床上。  
Blaine耸肩：“这是首情歌。或者说，这是首关于陷入爱河的歌。Artie需要Ben把这首歌不是很微妙的弹给Robbie听。”  
Sam忍住没有在这句话面前一缩。“这很难啊，兄弟。”  
“我需要在下周之前写完它。”Blaine沮丧地回答。“我在这首歌上已经花了好些时间了...但是，你知道的，就是不太对劲。”  
“你现在都完成多少了？”Sam问，在桌子面前弯下腰来读歌词。这些…当然，不是很差，但它们肯定没有表达出爱意来。“这就是那首歌吧？”Sam有点迟疑的问。  
Blaine哀嚎了一声，头埋进手掌里。“是的。”他抱怨，“我知道写的很烂。”  
“没有。”Sam试着反驳。他很快拿起他的吉他，坐在了Blaine的床上。“来嘛，我来帮你。”但Blaine并没有埋在手里的头抬起来，而是摇了摇头。“Dude，这必须要写完。我会在这儿帮你的。”  
“你不觉得很烦我吗？”Blaine问，抬起头来直到能看见Sam。“我知道我现在得有多烦人，但你从不抱怨。你总是在我身边。我都不能想象现在在我身边得有多压抑啊。”  
“这就是为什么你总把我甩掉吗？”Sam有点惊讶的问。他都没有想过这是除了Blaine有时有点不体贴之外的原因。  
“可能？”Blaine掐了一下自己的脸，好像在考虑这个问题。“在Kurt这件事发生的时候你总是在我身边。之前高中最后一年的时候，还有今年整年。你几乎要从家里飞回来陪我了。我都没有给你做任何事情。我不想成为太大的负担。”  
Sam盯着他：“dude，我真的很怀疑这种事会发生么，而且发生的时候我一定会告诉你的。而且，Blaine，你是我向父母出柜之后第一个打电话通知的人。”这时候他整张脸都转过来看着Sam了。“你想跟我聊聊这件事吗？”  
“如果我想谈，我会告诉你的。”Sam告诉他，有点困惑。  
Blaine认真的摇了摇头。“总是憋在心里是不好的。真的，都释放出来吧。”Blaine的眼睛亮起来了。“拳击对我总有帮助。我们可以去拳击啊！”  
“Blaine，”Sam坦率的说：“我真的没事。这就像你跟我爸说的。我需要给她一点时间。如果过了几个月还是这个样子，我可能需要谈谈。不过现在我只想帮你写一首情歌。”  
Blaine咬了下自己的嘴唇。“我们能…不写吗？我不在乎这是我的工作。我现在就是没有这个心情。”他听了一下。“我甚至都记不起陷入爱河的感觉了。就好像，前一刻Kurt是我的好朋友，是的，他是有很多我觉得可爱的时候，但这感觉都很柏拉图。至少我是这么觉得的。然后突然之间，我开始迷上了他。这也是一件我没办法和Ben产生共鸣的事。我不知道慢慢陷入爱河是什么感觉的。我从没有过和Ben一样的感觉。”  
“对我来说也没有那么慢过。”Sam也承认。“我想我们俩可能就没有这样的细胞吧。”  
Blaine给了他一个浅笑。“可能是这样吧。”他掏出了手表看了看时间。“我们要开始准备出门了。”  
“我们还有两个小时呢。”Sam疑惑的回答。  
Blaine对着他挑起了眉毛，显然对他的答案无动于衷。“Sam，这是个全是模特出席的聚会。要和人社交，打扮的好看就是你的工作。”  
Sam给了他一个调皮的笑容：“我一直都很好看。”Blaine翻了翻眼睛。“再说，我要带Blaine Anderson当我的男伴呢，我怀疑大家根本不会看我一眼。”  
Blaine瞥了他一眼。“这不会让你很烦恼吗？或者…相反的事实不会让你烦恼？”  
这次轮到Sam对Blaine的答案无动于衷了。“觉得我能爬上去只是因为我认识你？也许你能帮我拿到一两个拍摄机会，但你又不能帮我一直有活儿干。这完全是我自己的功劳。而且‘白巧克力’先生知道怎么吸引镜头哦。”  
Blaine对着他笑了笑，摇了摇头。“你真好笑。但也蛮天才的。”  
“我喜欢你叫我天才。”Sam戏弄他，不过他是真的这么觉得。Blaine是他生命中唯一一个说他聪明的人。他爱死了。  
“是啦是啦，现在快去洗澡。”Blaine把他退出了他自己的房间。

*************************************************************************

“那个人不是Blaine Anderson吗？”  
“他和谁在一起？是个模特吗？”  
Sam忽视了这些评价。“我真高兴这一点也不尴尬。”他确信的宣布着，吸了一口自己的姜汁饮料。Blaine就像之前他承诺的，没有喝酒。Sam想自己可以也不喝酒精饮料来支持他。  
此时的Blaine正向一群看着他的年轻的女模特微笑着。“老实说，在一个充满了模特的聚会上，我可没想到我还会引起这么大的反应。”他又看了一眼那些模特们。“还有，我现在觉得我好渺小。”那些模特真的从身高上压倒Blaine了。  
Sam耸了耸肩，决定放弃这个绝佳的讲矮子笑话的机会。“这是个我经纪公司办的聚会。他们把像我这样的无名之辈和一群高层放在一起，看我们能不能被谁看中。”当他的眼神看到某个人的时候，他僵住了。“dude，那是Tyra Banks。”  
（Tyra Banks就是Glee 506中客串出演模特公司老板的超模。目前是《全美超模大赛》的主持人及评委。）  
Blaine眼睛睁大了，特别快的看向周围。镇定了一下，他吐了一口气，又热切的看着Sam：“在哪儿？”  
但Sam可找到了调戏他的机会。“原来像Blaine Anderson一样的名人也会像迷弟一样花痴？”  
“不许说我。”Blaine责备他。“我几乎看过每一集的《全美超模大赛》，而且我从不拿这件事烦你。我早就赢来了我能花痴的机会了。”  
摇了摇头，又冲着他的朋友笑了笑，Sam向Tyra的方向点了点头。说句公道的，Blaine非常小心的朝那边看了看。“简直太棒了。”  
Sam皱起眉毛。“你通常在这样的聚会上看到名人都是怎么做的？”  
“假装很镇静，在心里默默沸腾啊。”Blaine回答。“你能想象Jesse看到我发疯会怎么样吗？他会告诉所有人。真的，所有的人。他太坏了。”但Blaine的语气充满了感情。Kitty说的是对的。显然，他和他的这位同事关系真的有所改善。“我觉得这是你该去社交的时间了。”Blaine宣布着，环顾了四周。“你老板在哪里？你应该去打个招呼。”  
Sam朝Shannon女士的方向点了点头。她正在和她的几个混得比较好的模特聊天。  
“你还在等什么呢？”Blaine问。  
Sam犹豫着，不太确定。“我不知道该说什么。”  
“先打招呼，然后感谢她邀请你。”Blaine提建议。“评价一下她漂亮的裙子。就这些东西。”  
Sam还是很犹豫。“我对这些都很不在行。我总是会紧张，然后开始瞎说话。我总是会想好该怎么说，结果张嘴就说错了。别让我提醒你我在Hunter的那场面试的结果。”  
Blaine没忍住，退缩了一下。“我明白了。但你不需要说太多话。”他想了想，突然眼睛又亮了。“嘿，利用我。”  
Sam差点把手里的苏打水摔了。“呃，你说什么？”他眼睛瞪得大大的问。  
“介绍我。”Blaine这次说清了。“这也是大家携伴来参加聚会的一半原因。”他顽皮地冲着Sam笑。“再说，你有个名人做男伴啊。”  
“你对这也觉得无所谓？”Sam问他。  
“当然了。”Blaine给了他一个好奇的眼神。“你是我最好的朋友。现在快去吧。”他抓着Sam的手肘拉着他往前走。Sam赶紧跟上他，甩掉了他拽着他的手。接下来他就发现他已经站在他的老板面前了，对方都没在看他。  
Sam咽了一口气，等着她的谈话能有一个停顿。“呃。Shannon女士。”又吸一口气。“我就是想来感谢你邀请我来这个聚会。”  
“小事一桩。”Shannon女士这么回答，眉毛上挑着。另外两个模特站在旁边看着。“我会邀请我所有的模特来。至少是那些已经证明了自己不那么糟糕的。”Sam想这大概是句恭维？  
慌了一下子，Sam想起Blaine就站在他后面一点的位置。他往后挪了一点。“我的室友，呃，现在是我的男伴了，想让我介绍你。Shannon女士，这是Blaine。”  
Shannon女士转过去看着Blaine。“Shannon女士，”Blaine伸出手来和她握手。他看着她的裙子。“这是华伦天奴的吗？我好喜欢你把这件改成了自己的风格。”  
Shannon女士看起来很受用。又花了点时间，仔细看了他几眼。Sam几乎能分辨出她认出他的那个瞬间。“Blaine Anderson，对吧？”她握手的时候这样问。  
Blaine给她一个微笑。“是的。”又挤了一下Sam。“这个人总是只叫我Blaine，搞得大家见到我的时候总是很惊讶。”  
Sam觉得这时候他能跟上节奏了。“你对我来说从高中开始就是Blaine了。别以为你出名了就能从我这得到什么特殊对待。”  
Shannon女士笑了，招手叫她的另外两个模特离开。Sam有点惊讶。他从没从她这得到这么多的关注。通常他觉得这没什么关系，只要她一直给他工作做，而且每张合同签的薪水都越来越高就行了。不过现在，她只关注着他和Blaine两个人。  
“也许你应该跟他学着点。”她带着深意的对Sam这样说，又转向Blaine。“你男朋友在镜头面前是个很棒的模特，但这份工作其他的部分他可需要学着点。社交就是其中之一。不仅要会讨好人，还要有一点自己的小性子。”  
Blaine耸肩，微笑还挂在脸上。“他不是我男朋友，但是你剩下的几句话都是对的。”他温柔地看着Sam。“Sam太实在了，做不了那些。”  
Shannon女士端详着Sam。“我们可以在这些事上努力一下。”她的眼神又游离到了远处的人身上。她又迅速的把注意力转向Sam。“我还没能有机会告诉你，但是Tyra和她的制作人提过想把你用在成对的写真拍摄里。我正想给你谈判一个更好的薪水呢。”  
Sam的眉毛惊讶的耸起。“我想说，我对我现在赚的钱已经很满意了。”  
Shannon女士摇了摇头，啧啧了两声。“这不是背景拍摄了，Sam。你应该因为你的照片，因为在你做模特的时候他们有个镜头在你脸前面而获得酬劳。”她又看了Blaine一眼。“这就是我想说的。如果他总对现状满意，他不会有什么进步的。”她想了想自己的话，又问：“你们都是小镇来的吗？别怪我多嘴，虽然你接受采访表现很好，但亲爱的，你要开始宣传你自己了。什么时候开始思考你的前程都不算早。你的经纪人应该告诉你这点。”  
Blaine有点紧张的笑了。“但我不想让大家开始烦我，对不对？”  
Shannon女士毫不客气的反驳了他的回应。“甜心，你完全没到那步呢。而且这在媒体面前可爱死了。我保证他们会全盘吃下你这一套。但你没回答我关于经纪人的问题。”  
Blaine摇了摇头。“我没有经纪人。我现在大部分时候在和我的剧的公关团队工作。”  
“公关团队在乎的是这个剧，不是你的事业。”Shannon女士叹了口气，又看了看Sam。“等我知道更多的你的超模合同的事我会打电话给你。还会给你的朋友一些经纪人的名字。”她又叹了口气。“现在我要去找些人聊聊了。记住了，Sam，Anderson：工作从不会停止。即使是在杯筹交错的场合。”说完，她没有说再见就快步走进聚会中了。  
“我喜欢她。”Blaine断定似的说。Sam也有点同意。他一直觉得她有点冷淡，不过他确实以前也没跟她聊过。“不仅是因为她的裙子。”  
“你是怎么知道她穿的是什么裙子的？”Sam好奇地问。  
“真的吗，Sam？”Blaine回答。“我喜欢时尚，我前男友在Vogue.com工作。你到底认识我几天？”Sam边想回复边思考了一下他的话。确实，Sam常常略过那些他们没有共同语言的事情。“我知道你进入模特业不是因为喜欢时尚，但求求你，让我教你一点基础的吧。你老板给我这么多好建议，最少我能做这些回报她。”Blaine停下来。“那不是你的朋友Brandon吗？”Blaine立刻把Sam拉在身后走着。那个人确实是Brandon，他还带了个男伴来。Sam在想这是不是就是他那个神秘的男友。  
“嗨Brandon，”Blaine给了他一个笑容。他们像老龄人一样握了握手。  
“Blaine，”Brandon应着，回给他一个笑容。“很高兴见到你。”他靠的近了点，又压低了声音，加了一句：“我听说你分手了。希望你能快点开心起来。”  
Blaine耸肩。“我还在调整。”  
“这是能预见到的。”Brandon认真的回答。Sam真的很想改变话题了。他想让Blaine再难受一下吗？“有多久？五年了？”  
“快六年了。”Blaine告知他。  
Brandon给了他一个安慰的笑容，又转向他的男伴。“我很抱歉，我还没有把你们两个任何一个给我男朋友介绍呢。Blaine，Sam，这是Kevin。”  
Kevin伸出手来握手。Blaine和Sam都打了招呼。Sam好奇地打量着这位男友。他显然比Brandon年长一些，可能年长一些年吧。一个之前经商的人，最近进了电影学校。如果Sam没记错，Kevin可不是《星途》的粉丝。  
“Kevin回学校去学电影了。”Brandon告诉饶有兴趣的Blaine。  
“在洛杉矶？那一定感觉很好。我猜在洛杉矶学电影，经历一定很纽约完全不一样。”Blaine评价。  
“你之前在纽约学电影吗？”Kevin好奇。  
Blaine很快地摇头。“哦，没有。那是Artie——我们的另一个室友。也是我的剧的主创。但我参与了很多他的大作业，甚至有些我不是很理解的。我上的其实是纽约戏剧艺术学院。我主修音乐剧和音乐写作。”  
“而你现在在一部电视剧里。这有很大不同吧。”Kevin干巴巴的点评。  
“恩，至少我还在创作歌曲。”Blaine回答，他的笑容还挂在脸上，但显然他听出了Kevin的语调。Sam自己正瞪着Kevin。  
“那，恭喜啦，我想是吧？”Kevin僵硬的冲他笑着，语调仍不是该有的语气。“个人来说，我可能不是你的剧的粉丝，但我想所有的成功都值得恭喜。”Kevin转向Brandon。“我要出去抽根烟。待会再见，宝贝。”  
他们三个看着他离开。Blaine看起来有点被激怒了。“他不喜欢这部剧？”Blaine问Brandon。  
Brandon翻了个白眼。“他要是粗鲁了点，我很抱歉。他是那些觉得Ben不够gay还是怎样的人之一。”他轻轻地用手肘捅了一下Blaine。“但我喜欢你的剧啊Blaine！又不可能每个人都喜欢。”  
Sam扑哧一笑，Blaine瞪着他。“怎么了？”他自我防卫的问。“这很好笑啊，因为这正是你想要的。”  
Blaine撅嘴。“这不好笑。而且这不是我要的。”那一刻，他看起来那么幼稚，Sam不得不继续调戏下去。  
“没关系的，Blainey-days！”Sam叫着，把自己的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，把Blaine拉的近了些。Blaine很不开心的让自己被拉进去。  
“别这么叫我。”他觉得受不了的时候说了这么一句，推开Sam。“只有Tina才能这样喊我。这是我们俩之间独有的称呼。”  
“是，”Sam严肃地点着头，“还有感冒药，就在那里，和——嗷，”他揉了揉自己被Blaine手肘击中的肋骨。  
一旁的Brandon饶有趣味的看着他们。他抿了一口自己的饮品。“我看到你跟Shannon女士讲话了。怎么样？”  
“显然我可能要在超模大赛上升职了。配对写真拍摄？”Sam带着疑问的语气说。  
Brandon点头。“我正在想这件事什么时候会发生呢。”Sam觉得有点内疚。显然，Brandon没有得到相同的消息。“嘿，别给我这表情。”Brandon呵斥着。“你有那种外形。我们俩是完全不同的模特。比如说，你表现雌雄莫辩，就永远不会有我好。我也装不了肌肉男。”  
Sam觉得有点尴尬，赶紧转了话题。他们聊了一会，但当Sam看见Kevin回来的时候决定可以离开了。当晚剩下的时间，他参与了一些聊天，基本上都是被Blaine催促着的。大部分时候，他都是跟着点头符合，觉得自己说的不那么蠢的时候时不时的插几句话。Blaine，当然，比他强。如果话题与政治有关，他懂一点。音乐，绝对的。媒体研究，当然了。就好像Blaine什么都懂，而Sam努力让自己别张大嘴瞪着他。Blaine真的太让人吃惊了。  
夜晚结束的时候，Sam筋疲力尽，早就准备好离开了。一到家，Sam和Blaine就躺倒在沙发上，完全不想把衣服换了。Sam把腿搭在了沙发上，也不在乎侵占了Blaine的空间。Blaine似乎也不太在乎，手臂还环抱着Sam的腿。  
“谁能知道在一个聚会上工作还这么累。”Sam吐出一口气，头靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。  
“就是说啊。”Blaine也抱怨。“我从不知道Kurt为什么说我在玩乐。这完全是工作。”  
Sam同意的点头，又睁开了眼睛。“你是怎么做的？难道有什么工作聚会培训学校吗？”  
Blaine笑了：“是啊，我的家庭。我以前也常在这种聚会上——只是换成了律师和本地的一些政治家——从我开始被信任我不会给家庭蒙羞就开始了。加入这种对话，你只需要对大部分事情都懂个皮毛，不在对话中陷入太深，都不会有什么问题。“  
“Dude，”Sam眼瞪着。“这简直是直接从《星途》拿来的剧情。Ben讨厌这些，在反抗这些，但因为他富有的家庭的缘故他反而做的很好。”  
Blaine这次转了下眼睛。“是。Artie在把我这方面的生活写进剧本的时候做的一点都不微妙。问他这些，他只会说他是为我写的这部剧。至少我不像Ben一样讨厌这些。Ben有点理想主义。他不想玩这种游戏。我知道我们必须玩这个游戏。”  
Sam点头，想着他能理解。虽然他在好奇为什么Artie知道Blaine的这些事，自己不知道。他们在一起玩没带他吗？他们有着自己交心的时候？他叹气。“说到游戏，你想对Shannon女士给我的那些名字怎么处理？”  
“我会看一遍，”Blaine叹口气说。“可能也到了我该找一个经纪人的时间了。”  
“你真的想要一个经纪人？”Sam凝视着他。  
Blaine耸肩。“并不是什么特殊的原因，不过我可能需要一个。我一直…”他话说了一半，脸上一副在思考的样子。“到目前，我都坐在《星途》给我带来的成功上，为这部剧做我尽可能做的。但这就到此为止了。这是我事业的开始。该到我用全力的时候了。”  
“为什么是现在？”Sam好奇地问，在回想着从《星途》开播开始的这五个月。  
Blaine看起来有点不太自然。“我一直在有所保留。没有真正享受我所拥有的，也没有过多的争取什么。我只是…很长时间以来我都对我的成功很内疚。开始是因为这不是我计划的一部分，你知道吗？但不止是这个。我觉得好像我配不上我取得的成功，因为这都是沾Artie的光。这从不是因为我。为什么我能有成功，而Kurt还在奋斗？因为Kurt真的是很优秀的人。但我很努力。我在表演的时候总能收获注意力，这绝不完全是因为好运。我有才华，我有魅力。我不能仅仅满足于我拥有的，只是因为我配不上那些。我配的上这些。”Blaine坚定地说。“我也要向全世界展现，要向Kurt展现这些。Kurt和我分手了。他伤了我的心。我拒绝因为他看到到处都有我的名字和我的脸感觉自己很失败而难受。这就是我的工作。而且我要做所有我梦想要做的事。绝不折中，再也不了。”  
Sam想拥抱他，但他太累了。这就是Sam和Artie一直想跟他说的话。Sam知道Kurt并不是故意让Blaine有这种感受的。他知道。但他还是为这样的结果责怪Kurt。可能这样有点不公平，但Sam愿意承认自己有偏见。  
“我想你开始要从分手走出来了。”Sam评价，没有去想自己的感情。  
“我在努力，”Blaine回答，看向他。“最近…嗯，最近是好些了。我需要他这么久。我还是感觉我需要他。但我知道实际上我不需要。你觉得我不该犹豫参与这个剧，是对的。Jesse说我不应该只满足于这些，他也是对的。我才二十一岁，快二十二，这不应该是我的黄金时间。”Blaine微笑了一下。“我没有准备好走出分手，但我至少准备好去拥抱我余下的生命了。”  
Sam给了他一个骄傲的笑容。“只要你余下的生命里还能有我们筋疲力尽的时候在沙发上进行兄弟之间的女生对话就行。”  
Blaine转了转眼睛。“当然了。这就是Blam存在的意义。你是我最好的朋友。我不会让这点改变。”  
Sam心里的一部分很高兴听见这个。他真的很在乎他们的友谊。这可能是在他身上发生过的最好的事情之一了。但Sam也不想只满足于这些。他希望现状能改变。他知道，虽然这仅仅是个希望。如果Blaine证明了什么事情的话，那他证明的就是Sam完全配不上他。


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine投入到了友情当中，而他和Sam之间开始悄悄发生了变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是这样，《星途》的故事部分来自于《Instant Start》。同时，我确实引用了E!的节目，还有一部叫做《The Broken Hearts Club（伤心人俱乐部）》的电影。一部出品于2000年的优秀的独立电影，讲的是一群同性恋的朋友的故事，有些明星出演。有人好奇的话，Kevin是Andrew Keegan出演的。

第九章

和分手之后的Blaine在一起玩最棒的就是他轻松了好多。他可能还会有他安静忧伤的时刻，但这也就像以往他畏缩不前的时候。Sam和Blaine跟彼此在一起一直都很舒服。他们互相触碰对方，互相开玩笑。但以前可完全不比现在。  
或者是因为Sam不太一样了。对Sam来说重要的人都知道他是双性恋了。而且他暗恋的对象单身了。可能是Sam现在主导了调情，但Blaine也会回应他的调情。至少会回应一会。每次都是Blaine开始脸红，或者开始咯咯笑。因为这对Blaine来说都是朋友之间的事情。  
他们在一起的时间也更多了。感谢上苍，Blaine走出了分手之后酗酒的那个过程。现在他还是常常和Jesse一起，但至少Sam在这方面享有优先权——因为他们住在一起。  
这也是那些上午其中的一天——他们都没有工作，所以Sam拉着Blaine去了健身房。Sam在力量器械上做他的常规套路，而Blaine径直走向了拳击袋附近。Blaine有时候也会做做力量器械训练，但他更喜欢拳击，或是一些健身班。不过当Sam做重量训练的时候，Blaine总是会去打拳击。他们找了一阵子才找到一个拳击袋和力量器械靠的近到可以让他们总在一起的健身房。他们最终选择了一家更注重拳击的健身房，但也没人在意Sam从不拳击。  
Sam正从他的几组练习中喘口气，看着Blaine打着拳击袋。发胶仍然固定着他的头发，但他已经训练到了发胶和汗水均匀混合着的地步了。Sam看着他，虽然Blaine在背心外还穿着运动衫，但他也能看见Blaine手臂上的肌肉的移动。  
“你是要继续盯着我看，还是要继续锻炼？”Blaine看见他在看自己，调侃道。“是你想要出来锻炼的。”  
“抱歉，”Sam说，走向了下一台机器，“我出神了。”  
“嗯…”Blaine回应，又打了几拳，停了下来，摘下手套。他去喝口水，之后坐在了离Sam举重机很近的位置上。  
“你想看看你能承受这些重量吗？”Sam问，眉毛来回摇摆着。  
Blaine翻了个白眼。“是啊，Sam，你是个大壮汉。我跟你比特别渺小。”  
“算你识相，小机灵鬼。”Sam说完开始坐在了机器里。Blaine看完第一组之后就开始无聊了，他的注意力游离着。Sam想对Blaine在看的东西多给点注意力，但他这次提高了重量，还在挣扎着做他平常的几组动作。  
“嘿，Sam。”Blaine说，这次声音比往常小了点。  
“等我一下。”Sam喘着气说出这句话，他结束了他的一组训练，看向Blaine：“怎么了？”  
“在单车上的那个男人在打量你。”Blaine告诉他，又努力地微微超那个Sam的爱慕者的方向点头。Sam看了过去。“别这么明显！”那个男人肯定也往回看了。他很帅，有着沙褐色的头发和非常明显的可以叫做肌肉的身体。他显然在健身房泡的时间很长。  
“老兄（Dude），他可能在看你呢。你是gay。”Sam没把这放在心上，正准备回到他的锻炼过程中去。  
“不会。”Blaine回应。“他肯定是喜欢你。”他捶了一下Sam的大腿：“你应该去跟他聊聊。”  
Sam看了他一眼，不为所动。“在健身房里找男人？这不是有点…”  
“Gay？”Blaine帮他补上。“你在担心大家会怎么想吗？”  
“谁在乎一帮陌生人想什么呀。”Sam说，又看向了那个单车上的男人。他确实很帅。如果他们在酒吧遇见，那说不定。或者至少是个Blaine看不到的地方。“我不喜欢他。而且我现在也不是很想找个男人。”  
“只找女孩？”Blaine问，Sam又回到自己的训练之中。Sam看不见他的脸，也读不懂他的语气，所以他不明白是什么导致了这个问题的产生。  
“我现在只是不太想找，行吗？”他的回答有点不耐烦。他不想深入这个话题。他已经得出结论，他必须忘掉Blaine才能开始找新人。而最近他们的交往又让这件事变得越发困难了。只是调情而已。Sam知道Blaine生性爱调情。但现在感觉不太一样了。虽然这可能只是他充满希望的幻想。  
“好。”Blaine的回答语气中立。他叹了口气。“你还没做完，对吧？我要去看看有没有人能跟我拳击对抗。”  
Sam模糊地知道他走了，去他锻炼的区域去了。等他训练完，他用毛巾抹去了一身汗，去找Blaine。他很快就找到他，就在Blaine说他会在的地方。Sam看着Blaine和一个跟他差不多高，块头比他大的人对打着，情不自禁地微笑。Blaine也没有败下阵来。他的出拳没对方有力量，但他的脚步更快。  
Sam看到Blaine花哨地转圈，转出了对手的攻击范围的时候笑了。“是朋友，还是男朋友？”一个声音从他的左边传来。  
转身，Sam看到了单车男。“朋友。”他说，目光又转回了Blaine的比赛，看起来快要结束了，而Blaine的对手正在笑他。Blaine也冲着对方笑了，说了些关于舞蹈课什么的话。Sam又瞥向单车男。“他，呃，他跟我说你之前在看我。不过抱歉，我不——”  
“该死。直的，是吧？”单车男笑了。“我想我可能有机会的。我是说，我的gay达绝对认出你的朋友了。没损失，也没违法，对吧。（No harm, no foul though.）”那个人耸了耸肩。  
“是啊，没损失。”Sam重复着，看着这个男人没说一句话的走开，心里好疑惑。  
“他约你了？”Blaine翻出拳击场问他。Sam好惊讶他结束了比赛，还不知不觉就这么快走到了他身边。  
“不算是。我跟他说不，然后他推测我是直的。”Sam告诉他，两个人一起走向更衣室。Blaine喝了点水。  
“哇噢，”Blaine的眉毛耸了起来。“那他听起来真自大啊。”  
“是吗？”Sam问，一边找到了他的柜子，输入着密码。  
“当然了。”Blaine从Sam旁边他的柜子里拿出东西。“你没兴趣，所以你就是直的？这听起来有点自大。”  
Sam耸肩。“这是家洛杉矶的健身房嘛。”他脱下了自己的短袖衫。  
“这倒是提醒了我。”Blaine呼喊着，面向Sam，“你应该问问Brandon周四拍摄结束之后想不想来玩。我们本来想明天的，但我跟Jesse有个采访。我答应了Jesse跟Artie我要给他们放《伤心人俱乐部》的。”  
“好，我会问他。”Sam说，又在心里想着健身房跟Brandon有什么关系。他被自己的思路分散了注意力，但他还是注意到了Blaine在他拿出毛巾开始脱下运动裤的时候迅速转开了。Sam把毛巾围在腰间，等着Blaine也把衣服脱下来。  
“呃，我要回复一条短信。”Blaine说着拿起了他的手机。“我待会见你——我很快也会进浴室了。”  
“我等你。”Sam提了出来。  
Blaine只是摇了摇头，挥手叫他别等，还是在躲着不要看Sam，努力低头看着他的手机。明白了他的意思，Sam走进了浴室。Blaine完全不够微妙地躲着不要打量他，他简直藏不住自己的微笑。至少Sam知道自己的身体还是能吸引Blaine的注意力。

****************************************************************************************

摄像机镜头固定在了Ross Matthews的脸上，他穿着亮粉色的裤子和西装外套。“大家好！来听这个：我们有两个非常特殊的客人。终于！我要告诉你们，我们为了至少他们其中的一个能来上节目争取了好几个月了。欢迎参加我们的节目，有请《星途》的两位明星：Blaine Anderson和Jesse St. James。”  
人群中爆发出了掌声和一些喊叫声。Ross Matthews急切的转向了他的两位嘉宾。St. James还是穿着他常穿的深色服饰，脏金卷发细心地打理出了发型。他向人群招手，露出了他完美的秀场笑容。Anderson在大家的掌声之前有些受宠若惊，但他也欢乐地收下了大家的欢迎。他的栗色长裤露出了他没穿袜子的脚踝，还穿着一件白色V领长袖衬衫。就这一次，他的衬衫没有全部扣到颈口。  
“你们好啊。”Ross假装尖叫着说。  
“你好啊，Ross。”St. James微笑着回答。Anderson则给了一个书呆子式的招手。  
“我要先说说我有多喜欢你们的剧。有音乐，有故事，有两个性感帅哥之间禁忌的欲望。太棒了。”  
Anderson笑了。“谢谢你。”他看向St. James。“Jesse是挺性感的。”  
St. James耸肩。“我觉得你对一个男人来说还不错吧。”  
“谢谢…？”Anderson不知道是否应该把这句话当做赞扬。  
“我们听说了一些下面要发生的事情。”Ross插了进来。“据说我们可能会看到一些Ben和Robbie之间发生的事情，就在本季快要结束的时候。请一定告诉我这是真的。”  
Anderson耸肩。“Artie对这些东西藏得很严。你问我们可能是问错人了。我是说，当然，他们之间有相互吸引，但每个人都知道这些。”  
“而且，别忘了两个人还有年龄差距。”St. James加了一句。“就算有什么事真的发生了。Robbie二十三岁，Ben十七岁还没到呢。我跟Blaine可能年纪相仿，还都是成年人，但对于Robbie和Ben来说年龄是个大问题。”  
Anderson点头。“我和Artie讨论过这个问题。我们最不想看到的就是青少年们认为一个这样的关系，尤其是还有权力的差距，是健康的。”  
“哦~~~”Ross评价。“这只会让这段感情更加禁忌。当然这也增加了戏剧性。”他转向Jesse。“你提到过Blaine和你年纪相仿，这是否表示我们更有可能得到现实生活中的Blesse呢？”  
一张图片在他们的身后被展示了出来：是St. James和Anderson一起离开一个聚会。Anderson扑哧笑了，St. James皱了皱鼻子。  
“Jesse是直的，”Anderson说。“而且他也不是我的型。”  
St. James看起来好像有点受到了侮辱。“我是每个人的型。”  
“主要是他的自大。”Anderson假装密谋般的轻声说。  
“所以你们两个都是单身？”Ross激动地问。他指着Anderson：“我知道你之前提到过一个未婚夫，但小道流言说这段感情已经结束了。”  
Anderson点头，St. James回答：“完全是单身。”  
“完全，哈？”Ross评价。又一张图片出现在大屏幕上。这次是Anderson和一个高个、身材很好的金发男孩一起，他的金发束成了一个小马尾。两人身后的牌子上写着“LS Model, Inc.”“那这个型男是谁？”  
Anderson叹气。“这是Sam Evans。他是我最好的朋友，也是我的室友。每个人都以为我们在谈恋爱。”  
“那你们别带对方到各种聚会上去就好了。”St. James建议着，好像他在帮忙一样。  
“那是兄弟约会。”Anderson坚持着。  
“哦！原来他就是那个人！”Ross双手拍着合在了一起。他摇着手：“但他好可爱。他是那个模特，对不对？你们俩看起来真是完美的一对。”  
Anderson耸肩，一个轻轻的微笑落在了脸上。“我可以承认我在高中的时候对他曾有过最明显的钟情——有唱歌，还有时机不合适的对Barry Manilow的表白——但我确定他对我的兴趣就跟Jesse对我的兴趣一样。”他看向观众。“对不起大家，这里没有故事。”  
“噢，甜心，”Ross坐到他身边，安慰地拍着他的肩膀。“我们都有过这种时候。有些人的多过别人的。如果你不是这么小，而我又没有在一段关系之中，我也会爱上你呢。”他又问起了St. James：“你呢？有没有幸运的女孩能进你的法眼？”  
“只有我的事业。”St. James眨了眨眼。“如果Blaine能在我前女友来找他的时候邀请我去，事情可能就会有所不同了。”  
“在这件事上我相信Artie的判断力。”Anderson直截了当。  
Ross停了下来。“等等。所以你们俩在高中的时候认识吗？我有视频作证，你们曾经都是俄亥俄州合唱团圈子的——”他转向观众——“这些视频我当然会和大家分享。”他又转向两位嘉宾。“但我不知道你们两个人彼此认识。”  
“我们认识相同的一群人。我是一个合唱团的临时一员，而Blaine后来几年成为高年级生后加入过。”St. James说。“我还被人告知他对我家女孩下手过。”很明显，两人在为观众演一场戏，但St. James看起来有点太投入了。  
Anderson翻了个白眼，有位观众发出了嘘声。“那时候我十五岁，而且我们在玩转瓶子的游戏。”听起来他们好像讨论过这个话题。  
“就好像我在乎那个吻似的。”St. James反驳。“你们一起唱歌了。”他说这话好像是一句控诉似的。“Rachel和我有惊人的声音化学反应。”  
Anderson真的呻吟出来了，因为Ross任由这个话题发展，给了他一个长长的痛苦挣扎的表情。但这一切看起来都很有修养。“是，Rachel在《西区故事》是我的Maria。我们一起唱歌了。几乎每次我们见面都会唱。”一个巨大的笑容划过他的脸。“她更像是我家女孩而不是你家的，如果按照你的定义来的话。”  
St. James看起来微微有些愤慨，但Anderson看着他的反应咯咯笑了起来。Ross观察了一会他俩。“这是那个在新上的《Funny Girl》出演的Rachel Berry，对吧？我们见过几张狗仔照片。”他们都点了点头，St. James看起来有点愠怒。“好了，我们应该在Jesse准备为了她打架之前赶紧进行下一个话题。”Ross说，捂着嘴巴好像怕St. James听到他说话似的。  
他热切地看着镜头：“现在，照我之前说的，我们来看几段来自两位合唱团生涯的视频。Jesse给我们带来了一段惊人的对《Bohemian Rhapsody》的演绎，和Blaine作为一个最书呆气的可爱私校男生带来的一首Pink的歌。”

****************************************************************************************

Sam和Brandon在《星途》的摄影棚，加入了Kitty，两个人的拍摄今天都早早结束了。“嗨，Kitty，”Sam轻声打招呼，看着眼前Robbie似乎正对Ben有些毛手毛脚。“这是Brandon。”  
“噢，是，就是你的模特朋友。”Kitty打量了他一眼。“你很漂亮。”  
“还是gay。”Brandon告诉她。  
她翻了个白眼。“别自作多情了。再说，就好像这点看不出来似的。”  
Brandon看向Sam，Sam不为所动，比着嘴型：“早告诉过你了。”  
“正在拍什么？”Sam问了问题，没有继续追究下去。Blaine的Ben正有点害羞，但看着对成熟的Robbie还把持着自己。  
“调情戏码。”Kitty热情的告诉他们。“上一场戏是Ben偷听到如果他年龄大一点Robbie一定会对他紧追不放的。”  
Sam为Kitty多喜欢这个剧而傻笑着。她装作她没有，但她实际上对这剧很投入。而且这绝不是为了支持Artie。至少不仅仅是。  
“啊，这就是为什么Ben带着疑问地看着他。”Brandon激动地跳起来。“我好开心我们能赶上看到这幕。”  
“别剧透你自己。”Kitty警告。“我总是能看到他们拍戏，但不看的时候我也不会想知道之后要发生什么的。”  
Brandon点头。“剧透警告收到。”他们三个看着最后一幕在他们眼前演完，Ben看着Robbie离开，在他离开录音棚的场景后对着自己微笑着。  
“好，Cut！”正在导演这集的Artie大声宣告。工作人员们来回走动着，开始收拾东西。“我想今天就这么多了。”Sam看见Jesse返回摄影棚和Blaine讲话。他低头对Blaine笑着，显然在调戏他什么。Blaine只是对着他翻了白眼。  
“他是直的。”Kitty干巴巴的告诉他，“别白吃醋了。”  
“你也听说过那些故事，对吧？那些有鸡蛋和暗箱操作的故事。承认嘛，有鸡蛋跟暗箱操作的事情肯定不会是好事。”Sam有点不确定的说。“听起来太像超级反派了。”  
“是。”Kitty不耐烦的叹气。“但作为一个曾经把别人的衣服缝紧让对方觉得自己变胖了的人，我想我会觉得，人是会学习的。再说，”她冲着两个人的方向点头。“你需要担心会下手的人不是Jesse。”  
看向片场，一个年长的人正靠近Blaine和Jesse。他是个看起来还不错的人，但明显进入中年了。肯定有Blaine年纪两倍大了。Sam鼻头一皱。“Blaine才不会——”  
“我希望不会。”Kitty打断他。“这是一个制作人。他对Blaine的着迷很恐怖。这两天片场大家都知道Blaine单身了，这老头一直在约Blaine出去。”  
“Blaine没告诉过我这个。”Sam说，看着Jesse结束了话题。Blaine开始全神贯注听这个制作人说话了。对方说了些什么，他看起来有点害羞。“绝不可能。”他对自己嘟囔着。知道今天的拍摄都结束了，Sam不再有疑虑，穿过工作人员和创作团队，去找Blaine。  
“嘿，Blaine。”Sam走的够近的时候对Blaine说。  
Blaine迅速从制作人的方向转身，看到来人是Sam脸上绽开一个大大的笑容。“嘿，Sam。”他高兴地回答。“我不知道你今天能有时间赶来片场。”Sam靠着Blaine靠得更近了一点，但Blaine好像也不介意。他瞪着制作人，差点就忍不住要拿胳膊环绕着Blaine了。制作人先生，倒是赞赏的看着Sam。“这是Bryan Hayden，”Blaine介绍，“Hayden先生，这是Sam Evans。”让他惊讶的是，Blaine甚至靠他靠的更近了。Sam都能感觉到从他的T恤下传来的他身体的温度。  
“告诉过你多少次了，叫我Bryan就好。”Hayden先生回答，给Blaine一个迷人的微笑。该死，这个男人真厉害。他的老练是Sam怎么也做不到的。  
Blaine有点尴尬的笑了。“我是从小被教育着要尊重长辈长大的。我想我要是和一个和我父亲年纪差不多的人没有用敬语，我父亲一定会失望的。”他突然转头面向Sam。“我们还有个事情要去，对不对？”  
Sam不知道他在说什么。他们计划了一个在他们家的电影之夜，但在那之前他们肯定还有很多时间可以消磨。Sam想Blaine应该只是要找一个逃脱的借口。“是啊，大家都在等，老兄。”Sam认真的点着头。  
“下次片场再见。”Blaine告诉Hayden先生，拉着Sam的衣袖，走向停车场和他的拖车的方向。直到他们走到停车场Blaine都没放手，太阳直照着两个人的脸。  
“Dude…”Sam开口。  
“抱歉了。”Blaine飞快的说，放下了Sam的胳膊。“他太坚持了。我还指望他能误解我们的关系呢。”  
Sam在他后面几步，跟着他走进拖车。“你肯定没有叫你所有的长辈他们的姓。”Sam怀疑地说，努力不去看正在脱衣服的Blaine。“而且你爸爸绝对比他大。你爸爸基本上是爷爷的年纪了。”  
不幸的是，Blaine在脱衣服之前没有准备好他要穿的衣服。他在换衣服过程中停下，开始找他的衬衫，脸对着Sam。真好啊，现在Sam得看着他的脸跟半裸着的Blaine说话了。Sam抗拒不了诱惑，把Blaine的身体尽收眼下。从麦金利的日子以来，Blaine没有壮多少，但舞蹈课程和持续的拳击，让他的身体变得结实了。即使以前的那个小肚子基本消失了，但Blaine还是没有Sam在自己的模特同事们身上见到的那种腹肌。这不知为什么让Blaine看起来更有吸引力了。可能是更真实，更像Blaine。  
“Sam？”Blaine问，正把Sam的眼睛转向他的脸上的过程逮个正着。Blaine好奇地看着他。  
“对，你的长辈。”Sam提醒他，  
Blaine可爱地皱着鼻子。“是啊，我想我要是总提醒他年龄上的差距，他可能会放弃。他虽然没有我爸年纪大，也不代表他的年纪没有大到可以做我爸了。”  
Sam摇摇头。“你应该直接告诉他你没有兴趣，哥们。”  
“我想要礼貌一点。他毕竟是我们的制作人之一。”Blaine这样告诉他，终于找到了自己的衬衫穿上了。这次Blaine开始换裤子，Sam绝对注意把目光移开了。“再说我不想因为我没兴趣就对人刻薄。”  
Sam玩着Blaine放在抽屉上的一张照片。那是他们最后一年新航向在地区赛的照片。“那这招你觉得以前效果怎么样呢？”  
“大部分时候还好啊。”Blaine答。Sam听见拉链拉上的声音，想着应该安全了。Blaine现在正穿着一件绿色的polo衫和卷边牛仔裤。这比他平常穿的松了点。  
Sam看着Blaine穿上他的船鞋。“那个林莺Sebastian高中的时候不是几乎都在跟踪你了吗？”  
Blaine翻白眼。“他没有跟踪我。而且最后他也明白了。”Sam决定不要提这只用了勒索、几乎瞎掉的眼睛、自杀未遂和兴奋剂爆发才让他明白。“Brandon会跟我们一起回去吗？”Blaine问，拿起了钥匙。  
“是的。”Sam回答，让Blaine跟着他走出拖车，走进停车场。“我告诉他你想让我们看的电影了。显然那是他最喜欢的电影之一。”  
“很好。”Blaine点头，戴上他的墨镜，没有理会在栅栏附近集中着的狗仔们。“我喜欢他。记住他是有男朋友的，好吗？”  
Sam停下来站在了停车场中间。“怎么了？”  
Blaine看向自己的脚。“他的男朋友虽然像个混蛋，但你也不要把希望都押在他们分手上。”  
Sam无法忍住大笑。“你觉得我喜欢Brandon？简直太扯了。Brandon太…我不知道，他不是我的型。做朋友，他还不错，但我觉得他看起来挺难伺候的。我受够难伺候的人了，我不要再伺候一个了。”  
“我是不会知道你的型的，是不是？”Blaine嘟囔着。“除了在纽约我不小心撞见的你的炮友，你基本上把你这部分隐私都保护的很好。对女生，我可以说你完全不挑食，但男人？我完全没头绪。”  
Sam试图控制自己的笑容，但他还是觉得喜欢Brandon这个想法不能更扯了。而且Blaine现在看起来特别可爱。“如果我看到我觉得吸引我的男人就指出来，你觉得有帮助吗？”  
“有点。”Blaine承认。  
“那好。”Sam回答，环顾四周，目光又回到Blaine身上。“是，这有个特别性感的人。”Blaine立刻向四周看了看，只看到几个身材走形的片场工作人员。“你。你这个傻瓜。”Sam用手肘轻推着他。  
Blaine浅笑了一下。“好好好。”他说着，又走回片场。  
“但你有个像被大厨烘焙的屁股还是什么Tina说过的东西。”Sam坚持着，带着笑容跟着他走着。“你是大家的梦中情人。”  
Blaine笑着推了他一下。“好好好，开我的玩笑。看对我的自信心有什么影响。”  
“所以有一个军团的粉丝还有一个紧跟你不放的制作人，对你的脆弱的自信心都不够。”Sam也回推他一下。两个人一直笑着，直到和Artie、Kitty、Brandon和Jesse会合。  
“终于。”Jesse翻了个白眼。“我们不是要去看Blaine的一部基佬电影吗。”  
“你都是怎么撑过你的采访的？”Blaine问，摇着头。“就为你这句话，你得和那对情侣坐一起。我跟Sam一起。”  
“是吗？”Sam又推他一把。“你大概应该跟Jesse一起坐，你们可以继续为Rachel斗争个不停。”  
“嘿，别这样。”Artie抗议。“那简直是媒体黄金素材。现在粉丝们都巴望着Rachel来客串一下呢。”  
“是啊是啊，”Sam挥着手让他停下。Sam看到Bryan Hayden还在片场附近转悠着，觉得是时间该走了。“我们是看还是不看？”

*********************************************************************************

他们花了点时间才到家安顿下。他们点了披萨，做了饮料，才终于坐下来看电影。他们的客厅不是很大，只有一张沙发和一个扶手椅。Sam是最后一个走进客厅的，所以毫不意外，他是最后一个找位置的人。Kitty坐在她平常坐的位置——Artie的大腿上，Jesse和Brandon共享了沙发，Blaine坐在扶手椅上。虽然沙发上还有点位置，但Sam坐在了Blaine面前的地板上，头靠着Blaine腿的右侧一点。  
“你想要凳子吗？”Blaine一边按下遥控器一遍问。Sam摇摇头，开始看电影。故事很快就展开了，向观众介绍着一群住在洛杉矶的同志朋友们。  
电影剧情的展开有点有趣。这个时候，这群男人们正八卦着男人，Sam抬起头看着Blaine，轻轻问他：“你希望你有一大帮同志朋友吗？”  
Blaine考虑了一下他的话，没有从电影移开眼睛。“到高二的时候，我就有Kurt了。你知道的，在我们交往之前就有了。他理解我。”Blaine短暂的瞥了他一眼。  
Sam只是点了点头。他在想如果他在高中时认识到自己的性向会是什么感觉？他在纽约和洛杉矶这样开放的大城市都在挣扎自己的性向了，如果是在Lima，那感觉会是如何呢？  
Sam还是把注意力转向了电影，随着电影的发展他越来越舒服了。最终，他的头终于歪向一侧，靠在了Blaine的大腿上。Blaine伸手穿过他的头发，几乎在爱抚着他。这让Sam更放松了。“这感觉好极了。”Sam评价。  
Blaine僵住了。“对不起，我没意识到我这样做了。”他将手伸开，但Sam抓住了他的手。  
“我没说你可以停下。”Sam撅嘴。Blaine噗嗤笑出声，又开始玩起了Sam的头发。剩下的时间Sam唯一能注意到的就是这感觉有多么美妙。到电影结束的时候，Sam几乎都没为那个开放式结局所烦恼。  
“好了，这太烂了。”Kitty说着，从Artie的大腿上跳了下来。  
“什么？”Brandon震惊道。“我爱这部电影。”  
“这对于一部喜剧片来说有点悲。”Sam说，他也站了起来，伸展着四肢。他的衬衫撩起来了一些，露出了他的腹肌。当他看向Blaine准备问问题的时候，他立刻被分散了注意，因为他看到Blaine正盯着他露出的皮肤。Blaine立刻把眼神移开，Sam又转向现在的话题。“这个两人在错误的时间找到了对方的情节太逊了。”  
Kitty点头表示同意。她坐在了沙发靠近Jesse的扶手上，抓起她的空杯子。摇了摇她的被子，她又冲着Sam摇了起来。“给我续杯，谢谢。”  
翻着白眼，Sam开始收集大家的空杯子去倒饮料。“我来帮你。”Blaine说着，拿起自己的杯子，跟着Sam走进厨房。Sam直接走向冰箱看里面有什么。确定他们的人数正好和一扎六瓶啤酒相符，Sam拿出了啤酒，他看见Blaine靠着桌台，玩弄着自己的杯子的时候停了下来。  
“怎么了？”Sam问，看出Blaine的肢体语言表示他想谈话了。  
Blaine放下杯子，看着Sam。“你喜欢这部电影，对吧？”  
“是啊，”Sam放下啤酒。“就是有点悲伤。就像我说的。”  
“嗯……”Blaine回答，身体离开了桌台一点。他好奇的看着Sam。“你觉得里面有谁比较性感吗？”  
Sam在想这是不是跟他们在停车场的对话有关。他决定跟着问题走，于是想了想这个问题。“Kevin？”Sam几乎是在建议。“你最近对我跟男人的执着是为什么？”  
Blaine又摆弄了一下，有些不确定。他看了看Sam。“我就是想既然现在你的性向不是秘密了，我们可以在这方面交流一下。”  
Sam忍不住笑了起来。“我最不想和你交流的事情就是其他男人了。”  
Blaine盯着他看了一会才匆匆说出这几个字。“算了，忘了我说过什么吧。”他拿着啤酒，从Sam身边擦着走了过去。  
直到Blaine几乎走出了厨房，Sam才意识到他的话出口意思错了。“Blaine，停下！我不是那个意思！”但Blaine没有停下。  
叹了口气，Sam走回客厅，看着Blaine把啤酒放在了咖啡桌上，又拿着他自己的啤酒坐在了Jesse和Brandon中间。Sam跟着，坐在了Blaine的空下来的扶手椅上。他想要参与谈话，但他的眼神始终游离在Blaine阴沉着脸喝啤酒的地方。没人在评价这件事，直到Jesse决定打破这个沉默。  
“噢，Blaine，你在闹别扭吗？”Jesse问，戳着他的肩膀。  
Blaine瞪着他：“长大点儿吧，Jesse。”  
Jesse笑了。“这可真是回答了我的问题。”Blaine移动了一下，远离了Jesse，现在几乎和Brandon大腿紧贴着了。  
Brandon友善的把手臂搭在了Blaine的肩膀上。“好呀，我来保护你不受Jesse侵犯。”  
“他最坏了。”Blaine继续说，坚持只跟Brandon说话。“你知道Jesse觉得让我跟那个一直向我求欢的制作人独处特别好笑吗？”  
“哇噢哇噢哇噢，”Artie插嘴，眉毛竖了起来。“向你求欢？我以为他只是在约你出去。”  
“忘了我说过什么吧。”Blaine飞快的说。“不是什么大事，我能应付。”  
“我真的很不喜欢那个人。”Artie说，看起来在深思什么能处理这件事的方法。  
聊天在这里似乎停滞住了。Blaine叹着气站了起来。“我只会让大家都不开心。我先去睡觉了，这样你们才能好好玩。”剩下的人看着Blaine离开。大家又聊了起来，但这次都在关注Blaine到底怎么了。Sam自己好好想了想上周两个人的互动，联系起两个人在健身房、在停车场，还有刚才在厨房的对话，脑子里的小灯泡终于亮了起来。他都没有找个理由离开，几分钟之后就跟着Blaine离开了客厅。  
他敲了敲Blaine的门，等到Blaine混沌不清的允许进门。Sam立刻关上了身后的门。他看着正双腿交叉拿着一本笔记本坐在床上的Blaine。Blaine叹了口气，把笔记本放在一边，充满期待的看着他，  
“我不知道我又没有一个喜欢的类型。”Sam开口，接着开始紧张地说的非常快：“我一般喜欢对方不比我块头大。我喜欢深色的体格，但这也不是什么硬性规定。我不认为我曾和一个男人在没有酒吧或是狂欢的时候睡过。可能因为我把这件事藏得太久了，每次都有点像在妥协。我从没和一个相同的男人在一起超过一次。我也没有和太多的人睡过。也就是一些。所以在和男人上床这方面，我也没有做过很多探索。我完全不能百分之百确定我喜欢什么。我都不能百分之百确定我喜欢什么样的男人。大部分时候我都是醉着的，至少是微醺的。我不能和你聊这些，是因为这真的不是什么我觉得我们有共同语言的事情。我是Bi，你是gay，你从男人身上想要的是爱和恋爱，而我只想要性。而且我真的不知道怎么聊这些。”  
随着Sam说出这一番话，Blaine的眼神越来越温柔。“哦，Sam。”他最终在Sam说完之后吐出一口气。接着，好像有点不好意思似的，Blaine想了一遍自己要说的话：“我也会想性，真的。”Blaine告诉他。“我也不会因为你只想上床而指责你。我希望你能跟我讲是因为我希望你能信任我。而且在这我唯一能聊男人的人是Kitty，有时候谈话会变得很奇怪。”  
“你也会想一夜情？”Sam问，转过Blaine的椅子，坐了下来。  
Blaine翻了下白眼，笑了。“当然了。只是因为我订婚了这一直是不可能的。而且上次我和人随意上床是个很糟糕的体验。所以甚至每次我一想到一夜情都感觉我在出轨。”  
Sam听着他的回应点着头。他暂停了一下，湿了湿嘴唇。“我不想…我不想要一个男朋友。这很奇怪，因为我被男人所吸引，但我完全不能想象和一个男人谈恋爱。我都不知道怎么谈。”唯一一个Sam能想象的人就是Blaine，因为他们已经和对方很相熟了。Blaine会对他很耐心。别的男人会不会希望他直接就能懂很多事情呢？  
“这可以理解。”Blaine温柔的告诉他。“你知道吗，我也有点害怕这些事情。我和Kurt在一起太久了，有点觉得我只知道如何和Kurt谈恋爱。我去发现Kurt想从我这得到什么，我就成为什么。想要知道别人想得到什么让人却步。但我和Kurt做到了，你和你所有的前女友也都做到了。我想我们不会有事的。我们都有经验。”  
“但我不是说性这类的东西。”Sam回答，“我是说——”  
但Blaine打断了他。“我说的也不仅仅是性。”Blaine低头看向自己的大腿，看起来有点不太自然。“确实，这也是其中的一部分，但我和Kurt在我们的性生活感到很自在，但我们也不…我们对对方一直很自在。我是说，比如你知道什么时候可以去握另一个人的手，或者让对方付钱，或是在对方难过或者生气的时候安抚对方。这些事情都是我们要和每个人去学习的。”  
他们互相看着对方看了一会，思考着刚才的谈话。“所以你不再生我气了，对吧？”Sam决定这样问。  
“对不起我理解错了。”Blaine有点不好意思的说。  
“我很抱歉你没有人跟你一起gay。我是说做朋友，不是说性。”Sam有点不自然的说，站了起来准备出门。Blaine跟着他。他在想他们会怎样结束这个谈话。Sam离开了房间，转过身看着Blaine，他正靠在门框上。“你知道这不是出轨，对吧？你是一个二十一岁的单身男人。关键字：单身。你应该去探索一些事情。确定你喜欢什么样的人。你想被怎样对待。你在——就是你喜欢的事情。”  
Blaine耸肩，给他一个小小的微笑。“你也不要担心和一个男人交往相处。合适的那个男人会帮你学习的。就像合适的女生一样。在你准备好的时候。”靠着门框的Blaine透过衣服都能看到他清晰的肌肉线条。Sam忍不住记住了他现在的样子。  
“是的。”如果Blaine就是那个人，这一切会有多简单？或者他能忘掉Blaine也好啊。Sam最终看向了Blaine的眼睛，对方正好奇的打量着他。  
“是的。”Blaine重复，他的语调也有些好奇。两个人之间的空气中有种紧张的气氛，那种Sam从高中Blaine想掩盖自己喜欢他以来就没有感受到过的气氛。但这次也大有不同。他在想不知道是不是自己的尴尬的行为造成了这样的气氛，但Blaine的眼神看起来相当的熟悉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章将会有轻微的肉戏（不过我不会告诉你们是谁跟谁之间的）。此前的九章都没有，我想应该给不喜欢肉的读者们一个提醒。


	11. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine和Sam都喝醉了，Sam鼓励Blaine多享受一下生活

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我并不打算把这个故事变成一个肉很多的故事，所以我会写出一些动作，但是我不会写出所有。这个故事是有关Blam的关系的，并不是他们的性生活，不管是一起的还是两人各自的。

“你们考虑过搬家么？”Jesse一边把他整个人丢到Blaine和Sam对面桌子的椅子上，一边问道。Sam瞪着Jesse，思考着为什么Jesse要过来打扰他和Blaine的咖啡约——外出。在Blaine到Sam拍摄点接他的时候，他们俩决定去买咖啡。Sam的车送去修了。

“你知道当你发短信问Blaine他在哪儿的时候，我不觉得他在邀请你过来。”Sam一边喝热巧克力一边说。

“友好点儿，”Blaine嗔斥道，戳了一下Sam然后转向Jesse。Sam在心里暗想Blaine是否注意到最近他触碰他的频率有多高，“Jesse你好，当然你可以和我们一起喝咖啡。 

Jesse对他挥了下手，“好的，嗨，而且如果你不想我过来的话，你为什么会告诉我你在哪儿。” 

“并不是我不想你过来，”Blaine嘟囔着，“我只是不觉得你真的会来。”他很抱歉地看了Sam一眼，Sam想他真的可以从Blaine眼底读出失望。

“接刚才的话题，”Jesse吐了口气，“你真的应该考虑搬家了，你现在的房子对狗仔毫无防护措施，而且如果每次我从你家出来都有小报说我们睡在一起，我就再也不能过来串门了。”

Blaine有些好奇地看着他，然后很夸张的吐了一口气，Jesse抽出一本杂志塞到了Blaine手里，Sam越过Blaine的肩膀读着。很显然，杂志上有一张Jesse离开他们家的照片，同时附上了标题：“星期五清晨，Jesse St. James从合作明星Blaine Anderson家偷偷离开。两个男孩在干什么呢？”

“huh，”Blaine说，把杂志合起来还给Jesse，“这解释了Rachel今天早晨的短信。”

“什么？”Jesse回应道，眼睛瞪大，伸出手去抓Blaine的手机。 

“嘿，现在，”Blaine在Sam把Jesse推走的时候说道。Jesse的手刚才十分接近Blaine的裆部，Sam想在现在这个大家都有手机摄像头的年代，那真是个很糟的主意。好吧，或许他也对Jesse觉得他对Blaine足够熟悉以至于可以那样靠近他这件事有点愤慨。“我觉得她只是在和我开玩笑。有关我们都得到过她然后现在变成她的剩饭了，我直到刚才才明白是什么意思。” 

“你没有想到去问她一下么？”Sam有些好笑地看着Blaine。 

Blaine耸了耸肩，“我总是从Rachel那里收到各种奇怪的短信。我已经学会了不去问。有一天她发给我一个黄色的消防栓，我只是开心她还和我说话。”他转着他的咖啡杯，“我并没怎么听到过Santana的消息。” 

“你什么时候有过Santana的消息？”Sam问道，“上次我有她消息的时候还是她在一个海洋馆发了一张什么鱼的图，并附上标签：正在想你。” 

Blaine笑出了声，不过他近似溺爱地看着Sam。这是一个让Sam想起高四的眼神。这个时候，Jesse认真研究着Sam：“我不明白。”他说。Sam几乎要因为Jesse没有在看到他比常人大的嘴后直接想到鳟鱼而对天挥一挥拳了。“好了，”Jesse继续说着，“我觉得你们应该去找个新住处。你现在是名人了。我接受你的客厅或者厨房不能坐下超过4个的人，但是你至少需要一个防盗大门。如果不这样我怎么才能过来看你？就算不考虑我，现在狗仔知道你住哪儿了，你该怎样看你自己？”

 Blaine皱起了眉毛：“你说的话根本不通，Jesse。” 

“而且，你现在赚很多钱，”Jesse还在继续，“你并不需要和室友一起住了。你可以买你自己的房子。” 

“我喜欢和Sam和Artie一起住，”Blaine坚持着，当然比同等情况下的Sam更耐心一点，Blaine叹了一口气：“你今天不是有一个约会要去么？” 

“约会？”Jesse看上去很迷茫，“我是有一个午餐会要去，我要去讨论夏休期我被求着去演的电影角色。” 

“或许你应该去你的什么午餐了，”Sam不耐烦地建议道，“让他们去求你或者什么其他的。” 

“我不喜欢你说话的语气，”Jesse告诉Sam，不过还是站了起来。他看着Blaine：“明天片场见。” 

“我明天不用拍摄，”Blaine在他走的时候提醒他。他向完全没打算说再见的Jesse挥挥手，然后笑着摇了摇头，“他太滑稽了。” 

Jesse这个时候走出了咖啡厅，他在被几个照相机停下的时候把墨镜戴上了，他在和狗仔说话的时候流露出一股自得之意，和Blaine对待狗仔的方式完全不同。 

“打扰一下，”一个微弱的声音问道。Sam转头看见几个少女站在他们的桌子旁边盯着Blaine。Blaine对他们微笑，一个女孩说：“我不想打扰你，但是你是Blaine Anderson，对吧？” 

“当然，”Blaine对他们说，“我能为你们做些什么？” 

“你觉得我们能得到你的签名吗？”另外一个女孩问。 

“当然，”Blaine高兴地回答着。Blaine很耐心地帮她们给她们身上能找到的东西签上名，并和她们聊了一会儿天。Sam只能看着他们。Blaine开启了他最礼貌的模式，并且对着那群女孩魅力全开，那群女孩完全被吸引住了。终于她们带着大大的笑容离开了。Sam没有办法责怪他们。“刚才真不好意思。”Blaine对他说。 

“于是你真的在考虑搬家？”Sam问。 

Blaine翻了个白眼：“Jesse只是太大惊小怪了。” 

“他说的有些道理，”Sam指着外面扛着相机的人们，“也许你应该考虑搬到一个好点的地方去。” 

“我喜欢和你们俩住，”Blaine轻描淡写地说着，“我为什么想一个人孤单地住着？我高中的时候受够了那些，好吧，你知道我是什么意思。” 

“我们应该和Artie谈一谈，”Sam建议，“或许我们应该去看看其他房子。比如这样你就可以把一夜情对象带回家而他们不需要第二天在狗仔的光环下羞耻的离开。而且，如果我带了什么人回家第二天小报开始写你又变直了怎么办。” 

Blaine低下头。“你知道吗，我并不明白那些传言。你觉得我很直么？我是说在我不在演戏的时候。我总是觉得我很容易看出来。” 

“伙计你基本上和，”Sam整张脸都皱了起来，“那些因特别弯而出名的人差不多弯，比如Liberace(注解见底部notes 1)。”Sam微微侧着头观察着Blaine，“好吧，也许没有那么弯。” 

Blaine又翻了一个白眼：“为什么你又不喜欢Jesse了？有的时候你说的话和他一模一样。” 

“嘿，”Sam假装愤怒地说道，“我先到的，所以如果要说谁像谁的话也是他像我。” 

“好啦Jesse二号，”Blaine对Sam开着玩笑，他站了起来，“我们走吧，难道我们不应该回家试玩那个我在网上买的N64？我们应该趁Artie从会议脱身前玩儿，他会评论我们的。” 

“是的，”Sam一边丢杯子一边向空中挥了个拳，差一点打到Blaine，Blaine有些不爽地看了Sam一眼但Sam无视了Blaine，“我绝对要在马里奥卡丁车上让你一败涂地。” 

 

*********************************************************************** 

 

事实上，马里奥卡丁车比他们俩记忆中的要简单多了，至少在他们又熟悉了游戏手柄之后。于是Sam想到了一个让事情更有趣的绝妙主意。而这确实让整件事有趣了起来。在每轮结束之后，输掉的那人要喝一杯Jack Daniels——在这样进行了一个小时之后，所有的赛道都变得难了许多。 

至少这让场上的实力更平均了一些，在马里奥卡丁车上Blaine十分心狠手辣，但是在酒精和Blaine易醉体质的帮助下，两个人赢的局数变得差不多了。Blaine可能更擅长这个游戏，但是他现在绝对更醉一点。 

“伙计，为什么我们不在玩儿彩虹路！”Sam在他选赛道的时候大叫着。他兴高采烈地抓着Blaine的胳膊：“你绝对应该要喜欢那赛道！彩虹！同志骄傲！” 

“呃，请千万不要。”Blaine抱怨着但是没办法挣脱Sam的手，“那条赛道让我晕眩。别让我醉着玩儿那个！” 

但Sam依然选了那条赛道，在Blaine呻吟的时候大笑着。看着Blaine不停的跑下赛道实在是太有趣了。不是说Sam就玩儿的更好，他忙着嘲笑Blaine，都没办法集中注意力看他自己正在往哪儿开。 

终于，Blaine找到了手感，他终于可以在赛道上完好地开完一圈了。Sam在要领先Blaine一圈的时候决定把Blaine撞下赛道。接下来发生的事绝对是酒精的作用，因为Sam无论如何也预料不到。Blaine咒骂着，扔掉了手中的游戏手柄，整个人扑向了Sam，把他整个人扑到了地上。 

“作弊！”Sam大叫着，趁Blaine笑着的时候尝试把Blaine从他身上赶下来。Blaine把Sam按得挺牢，但是Sam只需要用一点杠杆作用就能把Blaine推开。他们扭打着，尝试着把对方按到地上。Sam也许壮一些，但Blaine实在是太难被按到地上了。他扭动着，拒绝失败，在下一次Sam把Blaine按到地上的时候，他整个身体都压了上去以防止Blaine再逃走。Blaine尝试着把Sam推开但是Sam抓住了Blaine的两只胳膊。 

Blaine继续尝试着逃脱Sam的魔爪，但是Sam得意洋洋地把Blaine制住了。Blaine努力把一只腿卡在了Sam的两只腿之间，但还是不能把Sam扔出去。他叹了一口气，停下了动作，“混蛋。”Blaine喘息着说，他的呼吸打在了Sam的脖子上。真是奇怪，只有当Blaine停止挣扎之后，Sam才意识到他们现在所在的姿势。Sam的笑容消了下去，当他的身体意识到Blaine腿所在的位置正危险地接近着他的阴茎。他的阴茎几乎在同样的时候意识到了这一点。Sam仍然能在脖子上感受到Blaine的呼吸，并且，Sam突然发现，Blaine的坚挺正顶着他的髋部。在经历了这所有的感觉之后，Sam终于望向了Blaine的眼睛。 

当他发现Blaine是怎样注视着他的时候，一股电流穿过了他整个身体，Blaine的眼中全是情欲。 Sam的眼睛不由流连到Blaine的嘴唇，几乎能感觉到他吞了一口气。终于能亲到Blaine会是怎样的感受？也许是酒精的作用，也许仅仅是因为他紧贴着Blaine，不过Sam没有继续想下去。低下头，他用一个吻占有了Blaine的嘴。 

Blaine毫不迟疑地回吻了过来，这个吻一点分寸都没有，也一点都不温柔。Blaine微微伸直脖子，仿佛这样就能得到Sam更多的嘴唇，而Sam无法抑制地紧紧咬着Blaine的嘴唇。Blaine又开始扭动，尝试着把他的手臂释放出来。Sam放开了他，很惊喜的发现Blaine用他空闲的手抓住了Sam的脖子，把他拉得更近了一点。Sam暂停了一下深呼了一口气，让Blaine有机会舔进他的嘴里，两个人的舌头交缠着，呻吟着，在尝试着加深这个吻时两个人却把牙齿撞到了一起。

 “Sam，”Blaine微微离开了一点，大口呼吸着，又开始挣扎了。 

“我知道，我知道，”Sam说，“我们应该停下。”他低下头想再亲一下Blaine但是Blaine错开了头。Sam差一点就要忍不住再试一次，不知道为什么他把自己拉开了，“天啊，你想停下来。” 

“是的，”Blaine喘息着，“我是说，不。”他的脸看上去很痛苦，“我觉得我压在游戏手柄上了，我得换个地方。” 

Sam立刻从Blaine身上爬了下来，跪坐在Blaine身前，Blaine迅速坐了起来揉着后背，很显然，Blaine一直躺在游戏手柄上。Sam伸手揉着Blaine压在手柄上的部位，这让他们又一次胸贴着胸的靠在了一起。 

“我并不想停下来，”Blaine说，眼睛盯着Sam的嘴唇。Sam不需要再一次提醒，他把他们俩都从地上拽了起来，拉着Blaine去了卧室。他完全不在乎他没去他自己房间而是去了Blaine的，完全是因为Blaine的房间离客厅更近一些。Blaine看起来也不在乎。当他们到了房门口，Blaine用自己的身体紧贴着Sam的身体，又一次吻了上去，这次要更温柔一点。这次是Sam加深了这个吻，也终于把房门打开了。 

但是是Blaine把他们俩人引向床边的。他轻轻把Sam推坐在了床上，Sam向后倒去。他整个身体都被情欲包裹着，他停下来深深注视着Blaine。Blaine的衣服和头发都乱糟糟的，他的嘴唇肿成了粉红色，而他闪着绮光的眼睛……他的眼睛也注视着Sam，不过他还是犹豫着。 

“你在等什么？”Sam问道，起身想搂住Blaine的后腰，但Blaine小小地抗拒了一下。Blaine在重新思考这件事。这大概是一个好主意。Sam也应该想一下他们的友情，想一下第二天早晨这一切会有多么的尴尬，想一下他不仅仅只想要Blaine的身体。但是看着Blaine完全被情欲征服的样子，Sam现在唯一能想到的事只有他有多么想要Blaine。“这不是出轨，”Sam说着，上次在这个屋子里的谈话跳到进了他脑袋里。 

“我知道。”Blaine执意说。 

Sam坐了起来，把Blaine拉近了一些。他把Blaine的衬衫从裤子里抽出来，“我渴望你很久很久了。”Sam坦白着，慢慢解开Blaine牛仔裤上的扣子，给Blaine足够的时间来停止这一切。但是Blaine让他继续了，在Sam拉下牛仔裤拉链的时候深吸了一口气。

 “多久？”Blaine问着，把Sam向后推，整个人跨坐到了Sam身上。他吻了他。 

“好几个月，”Sam在他嘴里嘟囔着。 

“那根本不算什么。”Blaine把手伸向了Sam衣服下面，手指跟随着Sam的腹肌线。他拽着Sam的衣摆把衣服拉过他的头顶，把Sam推在床上，用嘴亲吻着他手刚才抚摸过的地方。Sam的一只手抓着Blaine的头发，因为Blaine的触摸而呻吟着。Blaine的嘴唇从腹肌一路向上，到了他的胸口，他的脖颈，终于在Sam的耳边停了下来：“我想要这些已经好多年了。” 

“我知道你想上我，”Sam对Blaine说，转过头狠狠地吻上了Blaine。借着Blaine正沉迷在这个吻里，Sam抓住Blaine的髋部把他按到了床上，特意用他的身体蹭着Blaine，喘息着，Blaine用一只腿裹住Sam，试着去增加摩擦。 

“别停下，”Blaine对着Sam轻声说着，Sam把自己的头埋进Blaine的脖子，轻轻吮吸着Blaine的脖颈，他将手伸进Blaine的衣服，触摸着更多的皮肤。Sam真的，真的一点也没有停下来的打算。

 

*****************************************************************

 

Sam起床的时候脑袋痛极了。他绝对喝太多了。总有一天他会明白Jack( Daniels)对他的作用。转了个身，他指望着能多睡一会儿，才呻吟着发现他穿着牛仔裤睡着了。当他意识到他的牛仔裤拉链打开着，还正不舒服的僵硬的裹在身上的时候他定住了，上次在他一夜情的时候都没能把裤子脱掉是什么时候了？这个时候他终于想起来昨晚都发生了什么。他慌张地在床上寻找着Blaine的踪影但是Blaine早已不见踪影。

现在Sam唯一可以想到的可能就是Blaine也吓坏了。他现在会在哪儿呢？在健身房打拳么？躲在他的保姆车里？Sam迅速地寻找着他的手机但怎么也找不到。他一定把手机丢在客厅了。他又扫了一眼屋子，奢望着能看见他的手机。他没有看见他的手机，却发现在Blaine的电脑椅上，一条叠得很整齐的运动裤正放在那里。他认出了那条裤子。那是他的。Blaine还去他的房间帮他找了一条换洗裤子么？ 

Sam跳下了床，试着忘掉他的头痛，然后把牛仔裤脱了下来。他最后决定把内裤也脱了因为那也很不舒服。他光着身子把运动裤穿了起来冲出了房间。迅速把换下来的脏衣服扔到他自己房间之后，Sam冲向了房子的公共区域，希望Blaine还没有离开。听到了厨房的声响，Sam直接走了过去希望那不是Artie。当他看到Blaine在那炒蛋的时候，整个身体都放松了下来。

 Blaine转过头看了他一下，接着又转了回去认真地盯着他的鸡蛋。他的头发还因为刚洗完澡而湿漉漉的，他也只穿上了一件T恤和运动裤。这时Sam意识到他站在厨房里只穿了裤子。 

“早上好，”Blaine低声说着，“Artie还没回来，不过，um，我在做鸡蛋。我想你大概会饿。”Sam向前走了一步，因为水池里一个装过麦片的碗而分了些神。所以，Blaine给Sam拿了衣服，洗了澡，吃了饭，现在正在给他做饭。他到底醒了多久？Sam研究着Blaine有些紧张的身体。 

“我想我现在宁愿和你谈话，”Sam说，走向锅台。尽管他正直视着Blaine，Blaine却只肯盯着炉子。越过Blaine，Sam把火关了，Blaine紧张地瞟着Sam。“怎么了？” 

“我很抱歉，”Blaine脱口而出，“我不应该给你压力让你做那些。只是因为你喜欢男人并不代表你喜欢我。现在你得和一个你上过床的人住在同一个屋檐下。我发誓我可以装着我再也不被你吸引了，或者，我可以搬家，我可以去给我自己找个房子，或者——” 

但是Sam打断了他，有些疑惑地看着Blaine，他说：“伙计，你是我最好的兄弟，你喜欢男人，我也喜欢男人，我们都觉得对方很性感，这种事会发生很正常。”他不想告诉Blaine他到底有多喜欢Blaine而让Blaine再被吓到。现在Blaine已经受到了惊吓，如果Sam再多说什么，Blaine肯定会用邀请Sam和他去约会来弥补。这就是Blaine的样子。虽然Sam很想有什么更进一步的发展，他不会对Blaine做那样的事。Sam并不是任何人的责任。

 Blaine解脱地呼了口气，他闭上了眼睛：“感谢上帝。”他睁开眼睛看着Sam，眼睛里闪着慰藉的光：“我以为你会恨死我。” 

“我为什么要恨你？”Sam问，拉着Blaine的手臂让他不要逃跑。他不需要Blaine再次开始躲避他的眼睛：“我和你说过我想要你好几个月了。” 

Blaine自我调侃般的耸耸肩：“我大概注意到了你在打量我，我只是以为我想太多了。”一个头发乱糟糟的Blaine绝对是Sam在这个世界上最喜欢的事情了。他的头发正在慢慢干成那些失去控制的小卷，而Sam唯一可以想到的就是昨晚Sam是如何在他的床上——应该是Blaine的床上——拥有他的。Blaine的嘴唇和身体贴着他的触感，Blaine高潮时的表情，仅仅想一想这些Sam又被挑逗了起来。 

“你真的没有想太多。”Sam说，声音压低了一些，爱极了Blaine吞了下口水惊讶的注视着他的样子。思索着，Sam靠近了一点，享受着现在Blaine要微微仰起头看着他。现在Sam尝到了一点他想要的东西，他只想要更多。Sam和Blaine在一起还可以有更多。做他最好的朋友并和他上床，和和他约会也没有多大的差别了。“我们什么时候应该再来一次。” 

“真的？”Blaine问，“我知道你和男人只喜欢一夜情不过——” 

“我们俩之间是不一样的，”Sam很热切地回答着，“我知道你不喜欢在感情关系还是什么的之外的性，但我们俩是最好的朋友。这可以是最好的朋友也是炮友。” 

Blaine笑了：“你刚才竟然对我引用了Alanis Morissette(注解见底部notes 2)？” 

“可能，但或许你应该稍微放松一点。”Sam微笑着，在他确定Blaine并没有对他们俩昨晚做的事情吓跑之后，他做了他一直想做的事情，他把Blaine拉近，吻了他。当Blaine吮吸着他的下嘴唇时，他把Blaine拉得更近了，抓住Blaine精瘦的腰把Blaine抱了起来顶向吧台。 

Blaine惊呼了一声，Sam笑着给了他另一个吻，“什么？”Sam问，舔着Blaine的脖子。 

“我真是从来不知道，天啊，”他喘息着让Sam轻咬着他的脖子，“这会有多火辣。” 

Sam忍不住笑了起来，Blaine推了他一下也笑了。他们俩短暂的分离并没有持续很久，Blaine又把Sam拽了过去。他们俩都因为对方的嘴唇，舌头，身体（好吧是所有的东西）有点分心，因为他们根本没注意到Artie和Kitty回到了家，直到Kitty吹了声口哨：“Hot damn。”

Sam立刻从Blaine身上离开，Blaine飞速跳下吧台把衣服整理好，他们俩都无法直视Artie审视的目光。“于是，”Artie咬着牙说，“非常感谢你们俩能从对方身上分开，我真的不需要看到那些。” 

Kitty翻了个白眼：“你给Blaine写过更热辣的亲热戏，”她停了一下，“也许没这热辣，你们俩做这些多久了？” 

“这和你一点关系都没有，”Blaine说出这句话的同时Sam答：“昨晚。” 

Sam有些不好意思的看着Blaine：“Oops？”他的眼睛看向了他在Blaine脖子上留下的一个很棒的吻痕，好吧，他并没有那么不好意思。 

“好的，”Kitty点了点头然后拿出了她的手机，“抱歉我需要离开一下，我现在得去给Marley还有Unique发短信，告诉他们Blam终于blammed了。”她离开了房间。 

“什么？”Blaine瞪大了眼睛然后跑去追她，“Kitty，停下。” 

Sam有些好笑地看着他们，不过，当他的眼睛看到Artie的时候，所有好笑的成分都消失了。他并不是很喜欢Artie看他的样子。 

“于是是谁约谁出去了？”Artie不经意地问道。 

“呃，”Sam有些犹豫，“我不能说这算是约会，我是说……”当他看到Artie把脸埋到了手里，他的声音渐渐小了下去。 

“为什么我一点都不惊讶？”Artie把手从脸上移开说道，“你们俩其中的哪个都不会想出解决方案来的。我是说，为什么Blaine现在要做出这些傻瓜举动？”他用手指指着Sam，“还有你！我们不是说过这件事么？” 

“不，我们说过让我不要让Blaine出轨。”Sam很不耐烦地对他说着，对Artie掺和这事儿感到无比的厌烦，为什么Artie觉得他有这个资格对他说教有关Blaine的事情？“我不知道这件事和你有什么关系，我和Blaine做的事情和你并没有关系。”

“哦，这可真和我有关系，”Artie举起了双手抗议，“你们两个傻子是我最好的朋友，我的室友，更不要说Blaine是我的明星这个事实。” 

Sam翻了个白眼，“好吧，或许你应该远离你明星的私生活。你也没看见Joss Whedon告诉Sarah Michelle Gellar她应该和谁交往不和谁交往。(注解见底部notes 3)” 

“别傻了，”Artie厉声说道，Sam瞪着他。Sam真的对别人叫他蠢或者笨感到厌烦了，“你们俩都是我的朋友。我不想你们任何一个人受伤。你那么喜欢他，你打算就让他把你当成发泄的工具？”

“等一下，”Sam有些迷惑，“我以为你更关注于保护Blaine。” 

“我是的！你不要迷惑了他。你可能对随便上床没意见但是Blaine不是！”Artie呵斥，往后扫了一眼确定Blaine听不见他们。 

Sam用手抓了抓头发，对Artie感到十分沮丧。他不喜欢总这么不明白。他平时就有足够多的时候感到自己傻了，他不需要更多的迷惑了，“等一下，你在谁那边？” 

Artie抱怨着，“你们俩人两边！而且我不想在这件事因为你们进展太快而完蛋的时候被逼着要选一边。”他看上去想说更多，不过这个时候Blaine回到了厨房。 

“我还是说服了Kitty不要给每一个之前和现在在新航向呆过的人发短信，”Blaine说着，这个时候Artie离开了厨房。Blaine疑惑地看着Artie离开：“Artie还好么？” 

“Artie疯了，”Sam情感强烈地宣布。他暂停了一下：“等下，我们认识新航线现在的成员么？” 

“你是要我回复哪一个？”Blaine坐在桌旁问道，看上去有点不确定。“首先我跳过Artie是疯子这个事情，我和他住一起，我很清楚他有多疯。然后，不，我们不认识麦金利的任何一个人了。很不幸的是，Kitty认识而且她非常喜欢八卦。” 

Sam很紧张地看向客厅：“她有没有意识到你现在是名人，所以说你的八卦会很危险？” 

“这就是为什么她什么都不会说。”Blaine说。

 Sam笑了起来：“你绝对让她觉得内疚了，肯定是的！” 

Blaine耸了下肩：“这和任何人都没有关系，这只和你有关系，好吧，当然和我也有关系，不过这不是重点。”Sam一直点头附和，他又有点因为Blaine脖子上的吻痕分心了。Blaine认真看着Sam：“你确定你想做这个？我是说我们可以回到以前的样子。我对那样毫无问题。我是说我知道你并没有对……这个感到很习惯。我们可以按下倒带键然后假装这一切都没有发生。” 

“等一下，什么？”Sam问道，他不能假装事情没有发生。这是Blaine想要的吗？他以前怎么会觉得他可以不再喜欢Blaine？他不想停下这些。“我们已经谈过这事儿了，我们俩？这完全热辣极了，我们绝对应该继续下去。”Sam对上了Blaine的视线，“好吗？” 

Blaine对他回了一个微笑：“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Liberace：20世纪钢琴家李勃拉齐，去年HBO有部电视电影《Behind the Candelabra 烛台背后》讲述的就是他的故事。  
> 2 best friends with benefits，出自Alanis Morissette的歌《Head Over Feet》  
> 3 Sarah Michelle Gellar是美剧《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》的女主角，Joss Whedon是制片人。后者是赫赫有名的导演制片，近期作品有《复仇者联盟》系列。


	12. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine的名气在慢慢变大，Sam也逐渐适应了他们现在是朋友也是炮友的安排。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到了Finn。简短的讨论了一下LGBTQIA（我觉得这是最新的名词解释）的身份。再一次说，我用了Matchbox 20的歌《These Hard Times》来作为Blaine创作的一首歌。同样的，另外一首Blaine“写”的歌是Rob Thomas的《Meltdown》。  
> 希望你们喜欢我到目前为止最长的一章！我希望你们都能给我留言这样我就知道我是不是走在正确的路上了或者有什么地方我写的不对。多谢！

“爸爸，我不知道，”Sam缓慢地说着，他的手指敲击着桌子，“我是说上次我回家并不是什么特别愉快的经历。”

“ _我知道我和你说要给你妈妈时间，但是在你给她时间时躲着她并不能把事情变好。_ ”他爸爸叹了一口气。

Sam知道他爸爸是对的，但是他一点也不想处理这件事。“我打赌Stevie根本不想我回去，他基本上告诉我我和他没有任何关系。”

“ _你弟弟很想你。他只是在假装而已。不回来参加他的生日聚会只会把事情变糟，而不是变好。_ ”

“我会考虑这事儿的。”Sam保证。他们又闲聊了一阵然后挂了电话。

把他的手机塞回裤子口袋里，Sam走进了客厅。Kitty正坐在扶手椅上温习一本什么教科书。把他自己摔进沙发上，Sam瞪着Kitty问道：“你从来都不回家么？”

Kitty连头没有抬：“我的家是一间和一个从地狱来的贱人分享的宿舍。为什么我想在那里呆着？”

“因为你并不住在这里。”Sam尝试给她一个建议，把手放到头后面。

Kitty的眼神从她书上离开，她贱贱地笑了一下：“如果我告诉你当Artie提到你和Blaine在考虑搬家的时候，Artie建议我搬进来会怎样？”

Sam并没有很惊讶。诚实的说，他大概一点都不会介意。如果她真的和他们住一起的话，她大概会对一天到晚开他们的玩笑丧失兴趣。他们从根本上来说，还是朋友的，某种意义上。“你是说这样你就可以向你的朋友炫耀你和名人住在一起？还有好莱坞？”

Kitty嘲笑地说：“好像我会那样做一样，我比我那群拿不上台面的朋友酷的地方就在于我从来不炫耀这些事。”她合上她的教科书。“说到这个，Marley和Unique下周会过来玩儿，我终于说服了她们过来参观一下校园或是做些其他什么。你介意她们住这里么？”

“为什么你在问我？”

Kitty翻了下眼睛：“傻瓜，你住这里，再者说来，你是我和她们说话后见到你的第一个人。”

Sam耸了下肩：“如果其他人不介意的话，我不在乎。我上次见到Marley和Unique还是高中毕业后的那个新年。

“你确定你和Blaine能在她们在这儿的这个周末控制好你们的手不乱来么？”Kitty问，仍然贱笑着。

“Dude，我们完全能控制好我们自己。”Sam坚持着。

“首先，”她指了下她的身体，“不是一个伙计(dude)。第二，我那天晚上绝对又看到你们俩人在厨房亲热。那个男孩绝对打算就在那里把你给咬出来。”

Sam翻了个白眼：“他并没这打算。我要跟你说多少遍他弄掉了叉子然后打算捡起来？Blaine绝对不会在厨房做那事儿。”

“但是你会？”Kitty大笑着说。

Sam本来打算和Kitty争论一下但是他立刻想到了他上个月看的一个GV，在那个片子里，厨房里发生了很有趣的事情。他停顿的有些太长了，因为现在Kitty眼里正闪着胜利的光芒看着他。于是Sam决定顺着说下去：“我不会完全否定这个选项。”

“然后你和最保守的那个控制狂在一起了，”Kitty有些好笑地摇了摇头，她靠近了Sam一些，Sam注意到了她眼中八卦的光芒，“我打赌他都不会在任何一个比床有趣的地方做那事儿。”

Sam做了一个把嘴拉上的动作，Kitty嗤笑了一声。他对她微笑，像这样的时候他很感谢Kitty是他的朋友。

Kitty叹了一口气：“很不幸，我马上要考试了我得把这本书看完。”她指了一下她的教科书。

“这是什么课的？”Sam很感兴趣地问道。Kitty真的是他平时一起玩的人里唯一一个去了正常大学的人。

“心理学。”Kitty告诉他。

“像那些疯子一样？”Sam问。

“是的，”她说，打开了她的书，“这是我的专业。”Sam尝试着设想Kitty和疯子们互动而不去评论他们。他绝对怀疑她的职业选择。“这也就是说我可以用很多东西来诊断你们这群小疯子。”

Sam窥视她：“Dude，我可不疯。”

“再说一次，不是一个dude，”她翻了下眼睛，“而且你绝对是个小疯子。”

“不是，”Sam坚持，“而且dude，你绝对是一个dude，好吧，至少是我的一个dude。”

Kitty对着他挑起了一根眉毛，很明显在审判他，“你在用你的方式告诉我我是你的一个’兄弟’么？我觉得从任何角度来看这都很令人不安。一是成为你的兄弟，二是担心这意味着你想干我。我是说在你做了那么多有关Blaine是你兄弟的演讲，你现在还是对他做了那么多乱七八糟的事儿。”她眯起了眼睛：“你在床上不叫他兄弟吧？”

“不，”Sam觉得Kitty一定是疯了，她仍然盯着他，“也许我会叫他’dude’。”

“真浪漫，”她干巴巴地回复，“我打赌那一定让Blaine各种精神起来。”

“不，”Sam厚脸皮地说着，“那是我用我的嘴巴……”不过大门打开再狠狠关上的声音让他停了下来。Sam的眼睛看到了一个站在客厅里浑身紧绷的Blaine。

Blaine盯着Kitty：“你的男朋友是一个自大狂，”他告诉她，“是个不折不扣的混蛋。”说完这些，他咚咚咚地走向他的卧室，他们又听到另外一扇门狠狠关上。

“哦太美好了，那个了不起的来大姨夫的Blaine Anderson又回来了。”Kitty做了一个鬼脸。Sam看着走廊，思考着他是不是想冒这个险去处理那不知道发生了什么的事儿。

叹了口气，Sam走向了Blaine的卧室。他都没敲门，直接把自己放了进去，想着Blaine也没有什么他不能看的了。

“所以…”Sam开口，关上身后的门。他的眼睛落在了正在脱毛衣的Blaine的身上。“是Artie否决了翻唱Katy Perry的歌的提议，还是什么？”

Blaine瞪着他：“我才没有小题大做。”

“我没说你有啊。”Sam说，举起双手，假装投降的样子。“我知道你对Katy Perry很认真的。”

Blaine坐在了床上。“如果你想跟我装可爱来逗我高兴，你是不会成功的。”

Sam咧开嘴。“你觉得我很可爱！”他惊呼着。

Blaine翻了个白眼，但Sam完全能看出他在抵抗着他呼之欲出的微笑。但这在Blaine叹气之后也消失了。“Artie和制作人想把这个剧带向一个我不同意的方向，而且他基本上算是叫我闭嘴坐下，别插手这事了。”

哦，所以这是认真的了。Sam坐在了他的身边。“什么方向？”

“他们想用Ben和Robbie滚上了床来结束这季。”Blaine告诉他。“我是说，Ben在那个时候会到17周岁，所以这是合法的，但这还是不合适。这不只关系到年龄差距。至少不仅是。Robbie还是Ben的上级，这段关系是不平衡的…”Blaine吸了口气。“尤其是那些青少年粉丝们会把这段感情更加浪漫化。”

Sam在疑惑中五官皱了起来。“但我以为Ben和Robbie是肯定会在一起的？”

“Artie是这么说的。”Blaine嘟囔着。“但他们应该有个长期的过程。Ben应该先长大一些，而Robbie不应该这么坚持呆在柜子里。我不想演绎一段我觉得不健康的关系。”

“你告诉Artie这些了吗？”Sam问，明白Blaine的反对是有原因的。

“他告诉我他们不打算假装这是健康的。这种不正常的关系会对收视有好处。”Blaine翻了个白眼。“然后他告诉我我就是个演员，还指出他把我应该写的那首情歌的交稿日期拖到了最后一刻。告诉我他不能因为我是他的朋友就可以继续给我走后门。然后他告诉我这不是高中了，我不能控制所有事情。”Blaine这时候几乎撅起嘴来了。“我真的不觉得我在高中很有控制欲啊。”

“有些时候是有点。”San说，在Blaine的怒目之下耸了耸肩。他不知道还能说什么。他知道Artie有时候也会很独裁，所以这整件事并不是很意外。他也知道Blaine对他的角色有的话语权比一般的演员都要多。“至少他们会表明这段关系是不健康的。”他安慰着。

“Artie很明确他希望这两个人能走到一起。”Blaine叹气。“我只是希望他不要毁了这段感情。我觉得他们俩走到一起会很好，但如果他们真的会很病态，这段历史怎么能被轻易抹去呢？”

“Kurt？是吗？”Sam畏缩了一下。

Blaine疑惑的看着他：“什么？”

“你和Kurt的关系。你知道的，最后那个阶段。”Sam澄清了一下。“如果在那种关系之后再复合，绝对是不健康的。”

“我们不病态。”Blaine自我防备似的说道。“我们只是关系破裂了。”

“是啊，”Sam翻了个白眼。“就好像他没有厌恶你的成功，没有指责你和所有的人出轨了似的。”

“嘿，这不公平。”Blaine回答，Sam想保护Kurt是不是像Blaine的天性一样。“在最后，我也说了很多，比如…”他话音停止，眼睛睁大了。“天啊，我们最后真的很病态。”

“嗯…”Sam附和着。“所以这让你更加正确的看待了Ben和Robbie的关系还是让你明白和Kurt复合不应该在你的计划之中了？”

Blaine瞥了他一眼。“你以为我想和Kurt复合？我想说，我是还爱着他，他是我的初恋。但我想我会忘记他的。我知道我们俩再也没法在一起了。”

他说话时几乎是把这件事当作事实的方式让Sam震惊了一下。是，Blaine是没有再闷闷不乐了，但他还是有些难过。在不小心提起Kurt或是分手之后他还是会有些疏远。Blaine真的完全忘掉Kurt了吗？

叹了口气，Blaine躺在了床上，头转过去看向Sam。“你不要来这里抱抱我吗？至少假装我没有小题大做？”

Sam爬上床加入了他，但并没有抱着他，而是转了过去，让两个人面对着。“我没认为你在小题大做。”Sam说。“我能理解你。而且我觉得Artie不该说那些他说过的话。”

“但他也有道理。”Blaine抱怨地嘟囔。“我只是个演员。我应该做好我的工作。”他呻吟着。“只是在Bryan Hayden在那的时候这尴尬多了。而且所有其他的制作人都在他说年龄差距和权力差距能吸引观众对禁忌之爱和病态爱情的热情的时候点头附和。他还一直在看我。真吓人。”

“Artie没做什么事情来保护你吗？”Sam问道，有些动怒。

“我不需要他的保护。”Blaine翻了个白眼。“再说，Artie不能因为他看我的眼神不对就对他爆粗啊。这远没这么简单。”他又靠近了Sam一些。“而且现在，我真的不想再说这件事了。我过两天在演员工会奖上有个很重要的表演要担心，在我对我的角色丧失尊重之前还有好几集要拍呢。”

“别对他丧失尊重。”Sam告诉他，把手放在Blaine的腰间，把他拉近些。“Ben从来都没有想过要当什么模范。你自己说过的。取而代之的是，你要为这个角色灌输合理性。”

Blaine略有些含情脉脉地冲着他微笑着。这让Sam肚子里泛起了美妙的涟漪。“你怎么变得这么聪明了？”

“我们之中的一个必须啊。”Sam开玩笑。他们就那样躺了一会，大部分时间都在互相看着对方。这对他们有些新鲜。当然，他们睡在一张床上过，也这样搂抱着过，但自从他们开始发生关系之后，两人睡在同张床上的首要问题都是为了发泄。Sam用手指划过Blaine的皮肤的时候却一点没有情欲的感觉。这感觉也不像哥们之间的。

“这感觉好极了。”Blaine说，伸展了一下，趴在了床上，眼睛仍然没有离开Sam的脸。他的动作让Sam的手伸得更远了，现在正放在Blaine背部靠下的地方。

“你就是喜欢被人触摸着。”Sam调戏他，“或者是摸别人。”Blaine抬起了眉毛。“别想歪了。”Sam侧身靠的更近了些，在两人靠近的时候Blaine叹了口气，身体的温度让两个人都放松了下来。

“我们让Kitty一个人在客厅，是不是很没礼貌？”Blaine问。

“你想邀请她进来？”Sam问。“因为我可不想动了。”

“我也没有很想。”Blaine微笑着。“我喜欢只有你跟我。”他暂停了一下。“不过Kitty是个比我想象中更好的搂抱的伙伴。”

“你什么时候和Kitty抱过了？”Sam好奇地问。

“在分手之后。你知道的，就你叫他们来照顾我的时候。”Blaine在自己的位置上有些不舒服的耸了下肩。“她陪我在我的保姆车里小睡过一会。顺便，她说胸部是超棒的枕头简直是真理。”Sam想象着画面，笑了起来。Blaine可能一直在给Kitty留位置，直到Kitty翻了个白眼，把他拉过来告诉他胸部当枕头的神秘用处。

“显然如果我们搬家，Kitty可能会搬进来同住。”Sam不在意地说。

“嗯…”Blaine一边回应，一边眼睛开始快要合上了。“这很好啊。这样的话她就必须遵守室规了。”不过Sam觉得这可说不准。

“她还说Marley和Unique下周会来。她问她们能不能住我们这里。”

“当然可以。”Blaine回应，又调整了一下他的姿势，显然是有点想小睡一觉。“她们可以住我的房间。比你的房间干净。”

“我想这就是说我们俩需要共用一间了。”Sam跟着点头。“什么都不用问”

“嗯….”Blaine同意。“现在安静点儿，和我一起睡一觉吧。”

Sam咧开嘴。“是的，先生！”

************************************************************

_在过去几周，关于为什么今年演员工会奖的制作人要请Blaine Anderson来表演有许多争论。很多质疑者认为Anderson只是另一个在电视上扮演歌手的演员而已。笔者从没看过《星途》，我承认我也有这样的问题。但是，自从看了他在演员工会奖上的表演，我又做了些调研，看了几集他的大热剧集。事实上，Blaine Anderson可能是一名演员，但他同样也是音乐人和表演者。他不仅给《星途》录歌，他还给《星途》写歌。或者应该说是Ben Farris写的。_

_最让我印象深刻的是Anderson作为Ben创作和表演时和Anderson作为本人创作表演时有极大的不同。Anderson饰演的Ben是个严肃的曲作者和音乐人，虽然年轻，但通过自己的音乐向观众展示着自己的心灵。他只需要一把吉他。看起来Anderson只要做他自己，也完全可以做到相同的事情。虽然没有很多视频资料，但我确实找到了一则视频里他在夜店被拉上舞台，表演了一首自己创作的叫做《These Hard Times》的歌曲——只有他和一架钢琴。但演员工会奖展示了他的另一面，可能更像在高中时期在合唱团里的他。（看Anderson迈着舞步，穿着私校制服唱着Pink的《Raise Your Glass》是不是同时可爱又令人印象深刻呢？）同样的，在演员工会奖的舞台上，Anderson迈着舞步，唱着一首原创的《Meltdown》，穿着他的紧身正装西裤，上身外套敞开，领结挑逗地敞开着。Anderson有着他的角色Ben还没有展示出的能力：能够完全只用个人魅力将观众的注意力吸引在他身上。在《Meltdown》写的和任何一首Anderson写的歌曲一样好的同时，这首歌也同样展示了只有Anderson才独具的性感魅力和演艺人格。_

_虽然看起来Anderson可能未来要和《星途》绑定好几年，但我相信他在工会奖上的表演表现出他作为一个表演者和音乐人，在未来还有更多的事业在等候着他——如果他持续敞开怀抱，拥抱作为一颗冉冉升起的明星给他带来的机遇，而不是像开始的时候他似乎在做的那样。_

***********************************************************

“这真是太不专业了。”Blaine嘟囔进Sam的嘴里。Sam没有回答，而是用手往上拉着Blaine的衬衫，一路经过Blaine后背结实的肌肉。虽然他在抱怨，Blaine还是把Sam推向他保姆车地上的床垫，都没有断开两人的亲吻。Blaine跨坐在了Sam的大腿根部，而Sam则伸手去抚摸着Blaine的大腿。

“天啊，我们在十分钟之内能做什么？”Sam呼着气说出这么一句，同时Blaine正将嘴唇移向Sam的脖颈。

“五分钟。”Blaine贴着他的脖子说。“剩下的休息时间我们用来吃饭了。”

“老天，我们真蠢。”San宣布着，把头转过去，又亲了Blaine的嘴唇一下。Blaine把Sam的头向后轻轻拽了拽，用舌头舔过他的嘴唇。

“太蠢了。”Blaine呼着气同意着，在Sam把手伸进他的腰带下面时呻吟着。“不到五分钟。”于是Blaine移开了。Sam只好把手从他的裤子里拿了出来，但用嘴追寻着Blaine的嘴唇。他们不知怎么滚到了床垫旁边，打翻了放在旁边的柜台上的饭盒。Sam在努力不让两人继续升温，但Blaine就喜欢这么调皮。他亲吻的方式没有一点要减慢的样子，所以当Sam想要扑上去和他一起律动的时候又能怪谁呢。当然，正抓着他的屁股把他拉的更近点儿的Blaine是绝对不会反对的。平常待人那么好的Blaine可以迟点去化妆，对不对？Sam移过去转而吮吸着Blaine的脖颈，Blaine又挪开了。

“不能有吻痕。”Blaine告诉他。“给我化妆的Jen快因为要盖住他们烦死了。”这解释了为什么Blaine对在身上留痕迹这么小心。

这时候有敲门声传来。“Blaine，需要你来上妆了。现在。”

“别啊。”Sam轻声发着牢骚。

“我应该还有两分钟时间。”Blaine坚持，但对方已经离开了。一边嘟囔，Blaine一边从还想把他拽回来的Sam身上翻到一边去。Blaine是他们的明星。这部剧可以多等几分钟的。但是Blaine，这个以把自己的时间安排到分钟而出名的人，还是远离了他。“我不能这样，这太不专业了。”Blaine走向镜子，想整理一下自己。他的头发乱糟糟的，但他的衣服倒是很容易就整理好了。“这太难为情了。”Blaine说着，看向他胯下裤子里明显还在勃起着的地方。“死掉的小狗，死掉的小狗。”

“开车撞到邮递员。”Sam在旁边帮着忙。他自己的手倒是伸进了裤子里，因为，嘿，他不用上工啊。

Blaine斜眼瞪着他：“我恨你。”

“Artie和Kitty在轮椅上做了。”Sam又建议。

“真恶心。”Blaine的脸皱了起来。

又是一阵敲门声。“Blaine！”

“来了！（Coming！）”Blaine喊着，Sam窃笑着。

“我真的恨死你了。”Blaine告诉他，走出了保姆车。“离开的时候记得锁上门。”幸好那床垫在门后面，这样就没人能看见Sam正在解开他的外裤纽扣了。Sam在听到Blaine对自己嘀咕着“Artie和Kitty，在轮椅上”的时候忍不住笑了出来，然后又是：“上帝啊。Artie，Kitty，在我床上。”

当Sam用一种比Blaine舒服多而且也不那么恶心的方式处理完毕他自己的问题（hard on）的时候，他把自己收拾干净——太感谢Blaine的保姆车的隐私性了——走向了摄影棚。他大概应该为Blaine没有得到发泄而觉得不好意思，但这某种程度上是Blaine的错嘛。Sam可不是那个先开始的人。

Sam走向Artie的时候Blaine还在化妆，Artie没有导演这集，但他是编剧，他想呆在片场以免有什么需要改动的。“Kitty会去接女孩子们吗？”Sam问道。

Artie给了他一个不为所动的表情。“是的。”他僵硬地回答。“你知道，如果你总这样打扰Blaine，我是不会让你来片场拜访他的。”

Sam翻着白眼。当然，Artie会觉得这是他的错。他和Blaine在Blaine的休息时间单独在Blaine的保姆车里并不代表…好吧，这确实就是代表那件事，但Sam并不赞同Artie这种推测的态度。“他大概就迟到了两分钟。”

Artie瞪着他，看见Blaine进了片场，推着轮椅走了。Blaine穿着一条黑色牛仔裤和一件长袖海军蓝的衬衫，脖子部分没有扣着扣子，Ben的吉他正拿在手上。他的头发被做成了知识能说的过去的样子。Sam在想他是否能让Blaine加点深色的衣服进衣柜里，因为他这样看起来简直太性感了。

Sam看着Artie给Blaine指示，后者只是在僵硬的点着头。Artie自己看起来太过专业了。显然，他们两个还在为上周的事情别扭着。Sam还在为Artie插手了他们的事情而生气，再加上，当然了，这次他站在了Blaine这边，在家里的时候大家都有点尴尬。

Sam叹着气，看着他们拍摄。老实说，他根本不理解为什么Kitty这么经常来这里。尽管他很喜欢看Blaine表演，但看他们拍摄实在不是很有趣。他们老是同一个场景反复地拍，而且他们给Blaine写的表演的戏份永远不够多。他在第四次拍Ben走向下一家电台想要给自己的新单一些播放时间的戏的时候开始走神，都没注意到有人向他走过来了。

“就算是这个男孩感情强烈地朗诵电话簿我都会愿意看的。”Bryan Hayden宣布着。

Sam斜眼看他，在想为什么他在和他讲话。“为什么有人会想要读电话簿？”他几乎是在低吼了，希望这个人能让他一个人呆着。不幸的是， Hayden却给了他一个胜利的微笑。

“不管怎么样，他都能把这件事变得性感。”Hayden继续下去。Sam看着Hayden看向Blaine的样子。好像Blaine是他的战利品。他不喜欢这样。Sam知道Blaine很了不起，但这个人是个好莱坞的制作人啊。他就没有什么别的人可以追了，非要追一个对他完全没兴趣的人呢？说不定他没有意识到。

“你知道他没兴趣的，对吧？”Sam决定开口问他。“他想表现的礼貌一点，但他对比他年纪大两倍的人没有兴趣。”  
Hayden摇了摇头，那个该死的微笑仍挂在他的嘴边。“他们总会明白的。不管怎样，这里是好莱坞。他们总会需要一些我能帮得上忙的东西。”

Sam无法掩饰自己的厌恶了。他怎么敢暗示Blaine会为了往上爬跟他上床。“Blaine才不会那样。”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字。Hayden看着他，就好像他是什么天真愚蠢的小男生一样，这让Sam更不舒服 了。“听着，”Sam说，向前跨了一步，希望控制自己的声调：“我知道，你是这个剧的制作人。我知道你显然很擅长把人钓上钩。但请你远离Blaine，他没兴趣。”

Hayden研究了他一会。“我为什么要听你的呢？你不过是个想出名的模特，借你朋友的成功和漂亮脸蛋想往上爬。一张俊俏的脸在洛杉矶这种地方不算什么。这里的俊男美女太多了。”

“你应该听我的，是因为Blaine是我最好的朋友，而他告诉我了他对你没兴趣。他还觉得这有点恶心。”而且因为这个人真的激怒到Sam了，他继续说了下去：“或者是因为Blaine对我这张漂亮的脸的兴趣比你手上的那些人脉的兴趣大多了。”

Hayden看起来只是觉得这有些好笑。“就像我说过的，小白脸，这张脸只能帮你走这么远。”Sam看着Hayden走远，自己怒气冲冲的。他让自己平静下来，才意识到自己可能越界了。不过他怀疑对方不会散播关于Blaine的流言；他毕竟是职业人士。不过Blaine总会有人追的。Sam要学着控制自己。

Sam坐在那，心情很不好，看着他们终于开始拍下一幕至少开始有趣点儿的剧情。即使是这样这也不能让他集中注意力很久。他转过去看到Hayden和Artie说话。Artie就没点对朋友的忠诚吗？在看到Kitty和Marley、Unique到了的时候，他终于消了点火。

“Sam！”Marley可爱地轻声尖叫着。Sam情不自禁地微笑了，拉着她拥抱。他转过去又抱了抱Unique，后者松开手后又打量了他一番。

“老天，你是越来越帅了。”她对他眨了个眼，这样告诉他。

“你看起来也很不错。”他诚实地回答。Unique看起来比上次他见她的时候更自在了。她穿了一条红裙子和高跟鞋。如果San不知道她是变装的(transgendered)，他根本猜不出来。他转过去，又看了看Marley。在高中时可爱的她现在变漂亮了。他们有跟长得不美的人上过学吗，Sam想着。

Unique和Marley把注意力转向了片场正在发生的事。他们很快被吸引住了，甚至Kitty都是一副感兴趣的样子。Sam猜可能只有自己一个人是觉得电视拍摄很无聊的人。即使Blaine在有点生气的时候看起来很帅都不行。

“你说我的音乐卖不出去是什么意思？”Blaine演的Ben问在和他对话的DJ。

这个人耸了耸肩好像他满不在乎似的，大口吃着他的甜甜圈。“你是个写成人音乐的孩子。而且大家都知道，同志只在流行音乐圈受欢迎。小子，你选错类别了。”

Ben怒火中生，下巴抿紧，在抑制着自己的愤怒。“你听过我的歌吗？”

DJ摆摆手。“音乐不会因为它的质量而好卖。这主要在于包装。你的制作人应该告诉你这些。他靠着精美的包装卖烂歌卖了好多年了。”

Ben抓起了他的吉他，站了起来。“不该是你做出这种选择，而是粉丝。”他把自己的单曲摔在了DJ的甜甜圈上。“换我我不会说出精美的包装的那句话的。你的就不怎么样。”

“好，停！”导演大喊着。“我们再来一次。Blaine，我希望你能把愤怒的感觉再内敛一些。另外，把单曲扔到他的大腿上，别扔到甜甜圈上。O’Reilley，吃甜甜圈吃的再恶心一点。我希望看到你脸上沾着果酱。”

Unique和Sam笑了。“想象一下你的工作是告诉别人希望他的脸上有更多的果酱？”Unique笑着对Sam说。

“这还好。有个摄影师曾经告诉我想象‘来自黄片星球的外星人’是什么样子的。”Sam告诉她们。Kitty大声笑出声来，在工作人员瞪着她的时候盖住自己的嘴。Hayden对着Artie轻声说了几句，Artie若有所思地看着他们四个，又冲着门点了点头。

“我想你刚才让我们被赶出去了。”Sam用手肘捅了捅她，四个人边离开摄影棚，边抑制着笑声。

“我可不是传染源。”Kitty回敬。她叹了口气：“现在我们在等他们结束之前要到哪去待着啊？”

Sam把Blaine的钥匙拿出来。“我有Blaine的保姆车的钥匙。只要不乱动他的东西，他不会介意的。”

Unique看起来有点担心。“他的保姆车是不是一尘不染的，他的美发产品都是按字母顺序排列的，是不是？”

“Blaine只有对自己的外表才那样。”Sam暂停了一下，“还有公共区域。”

Kitty翻了个白眼。“他对鞋子跟包放哪都有室规。”

“他只是想东西都整整齐齐的。”Marley插嘴，跟着Sam走进了Blaine的拖车。她看着身后：“有人在给我们拍照吗？”

Sam从他的肩头往后看，发现她没错。有点奇怪，当对方保持着距离的时候，忘掉他们还挺容易的。“要不是因为他们觉得我们是名人，要么是他们知道这是Blaine的保姆车。”他说。他希望是前者，不然他在Blaine后面离开Blaine的保姆车会看起来可疑的不得了。

Sam让女孩子们进去，把忘记清理的饭盒拿起来扔进垃圾桶里。Unique和Marley没有犹豫，立刻坐在了更舒服的床垫上，而Kitty则有点警惕地看着地上的床垫。Sam对着她翻了个白眼，撑着手坐在了柜台上。如果她总是这样，Sam才不在乎她一直站着呢。

“这看起来挺可爱的。”Marley说着，环顾四周。“而且绝对没有整洁过头。”这是真的，Blaine 有一套要换的衣服随手挂在了门上，另外有些东西扔的这里那里的。

 

“你们来这的计划是什么呢？”Sam问。“参观校园？”

Marley点头。“转校申请就在几星期之后就截止了。我们想确定我们真的想要做这件事。”

“嗯，其实是Marley的妈妈希望我们做这件事。”Unique插嘴。“我知道洛杉矶是我想要的城市。我从高二那年的全国赛就知道了。尤其是我现在能和好莱坞打上交道。”

“这不像你们想象的那样的。”Kitty说。“Artie总拉我去那些为了发展关系才办的大型宴会，但Blaine才是那个到处都在邀请的人。他只去其中一些，有时候是一个人，有时候是和他合作的明星一起。”

“哦这可不行。”Unique摇着头。“如果我们搬过来，他得带我们参加这些，我可不接受‘不’字。”

“我得帮他说句话，不管什么时候他和谁去哪里，那些小报都会说的好像他和他们睡在一起了一样。”Sam耸肩说。“而Blaine还是有点怕在镜头面前出糗，因为他不胜酒力。”

“说到睡在一起，”Unique兴奋地说。“他有吗？要我说，我知道他看上的人会比 Jesse St. James这个从地狱来的合唱团教练强，但他现在认识的好莱坞大明星也不少了。”

“噢，他可绝对没有和哪个名人睡在一起过哦。”Kitty愉快地回答着，又向佯装无辜的Sam耸着眉毛。

“我觉得我们不应该讨论Blaine的性生活。”Marley指了出来，“这是他的私事。”她叹气。“尤其是在他又和Kurt分手了之后。我还记得上次他恢复过来花了好几个月呢。”

“这次不像上次那么惨了。”Kitty告诉她，脸上愉快的表情消失了。“当然他还是伤心欲绝的，但这次他不用承担全部的责任了。这帮了他很大忙。”

“等等，”Unique举起一只手：“所以我们不可以讨论他的性生活，但可以讨论他分手？谁规定的？”

他们从Blaine的话题上移开了。Unique和Marley解释了在俄亥俄州立大学是什么样子的。她们似乎过得很不错，也是为什么一开始两人不太愿意转学的原因。她们确实也有些很有趣的故事。都是些Sam从没有过的经典大学生活体验。他也很确定甚至Blaine、Rachel和Kurt都没体验过这些事情。大部分时间都在和他们一起玩的Kitty也很有兴趣，尤其是Marley开始描述的那些她们去过的兄弟会的聚会，听上去活脱脱像是从《动物屋/Animal House》中来的。

在一个多小时的叙旧之后，保姆车传来了敲门声。Sam站起来放人进来，Blainie伸着头带着笑容走进来，Unique跳了起来，几乎是冲向他拽着他进门。她给了他一个大大的拥抱，Blaine也热情的抱着她。

“Blaine！”Marley尖叫着，等着他放开Unique，自己扑进Blaine的怀里。

“Marley！”Blaine笑着，松开了她搂着她的手臂。“哇，你长大了不少。”他评价，又看着Unique。“你们两个都是。上次我见你们的时候还是什么时候？高二那年？”

Unique半开玩笑的打了他的胳膊：“那是因为你从没回来看过我们。你毕业那年有好多人来访，结果下一年我们真的想见刚毕业的人的时候，只有Sam来了一次，Tina来了几次。”

“嘿！”Sam回答，觉得自己好像被骂了似的。

Blaine畏缩了一下，看起来有点抱歉。“除了你们之外，我确实没有什么理由回去。”

Marley和Unique同情地看着他。Blaine高中时从没讲过他的父母，但他和父母的关系在《星途》开播之后在媒体之间早有流传。

“够了够了。”Blaine高兴地说。“我们去找点东西吃吧。Artie可以跟你坐一辆车吗？”他问Kitty。

Kitty翻着白眼。“你们还在吵架？男人怎么能这么小气。”

不管怎样，Artie还是和她、Marley和Unique一起开车去餐馆，Blaine和Sam在那等着他们。他们没去什么高档的地方，只是个连锁餐厅，因为他们都想快点吃完。Blaine第二天晚上给客人们准备了惊喜。有点好莱坞味道的惊喜。

Sam自己在这些普通的餐馆吃饭比在高档餐馆开心多了。他在那些地方还是觉得有些不舒服。对Blaine来说，在这些地方隐藏起来也比较方便，显然，人们没指望在Applebee’s遇到Blaine Anderson啊。

这并不表示Blaine的魅力不能让他们受益。他成功地让三个女孩儿都点了酒却没被查身份证。Marley在喝完她的第二杯玛格丽塔之后不停地傻笑着。唯一没怎么喝醉的是要开车的Blaine和Kitty。酒量可能比大部分人都强的Sam甚至都在两杯半的长岛冰茶之后傻乐了起来。这也解释了为什么在吃到一半的时候，Sam决定在桌下牵着Blaine的手。

Blaine在Sam想找到他的手却拿手摩擦过他的大腿的时候惊了一下，不过在他意识到Sam是想拉他的手之后平静了下来，给了他一个小小的微笑，似乎全桌人都没有注意到。

总的来说，晚餐大家过的都很快乐。在和Kurt、Rachel和Santana的戏剧化的纽约生活之后，Sam都快忘了和新新航向成员相处是什么样子的了：快乐又轻松。当然，他们也有自己的夸张的时候，但即使是和最夸张的Blaine和Tina在组里，事情相比之下也要平静的多。

“还记得燃气泄漏那次吗？”Unique咯咯笑着。“还有Blaine幻想出了木偶。”

“还有Tina发现Blaine的手在她的木偶裙子下面。”Kitty窃笑说。

Blaine看起来吓坏了。“这听起来太可怕了。那只是一个木偶，本来你的手就应该放在那。”整张桌子为他这句话爆笑着。“好了好了，还记得那次Marley觉得在室内放烟火是我们能做的最疯狂的事情吗？”Blaine试着把注意力从他这转移走，Marley撅起了嘴，Kitty拍了拍她的肩。

“这算什么。”Unique评价。“Kitty曾经叫我去动物园弄只狮子来。Lima都没有动物园。”

Kitty翻着白眼。“那不就是Sam半裸着拍宣传片的那周吗？”

“老实说，Sam半裸着的几周都模糊的混在一起了。”Marley笑着，“我觉得他总在脱衣服。”

“麦金利男生日历，”Artie点着头，“还有broga。”

“天，还记得Finn叫我们都穿的和超级英雄一样，都因为Blaine和Sam那个奇怪的兴趣小组。”Marley说。在提到Finn之后大家安静了一点，但都想着赶紧跳过这段。

“不要小看超级英雄这件事，”Sam想要打破这尴尬。“我们还悄无声息地闯进了道尔顿，直到我们跑到草坪上的时候他们才发现。”

Blaine缩了一下。“是哦，那件事。其实学校管理人员早知道我们会去。”

“什么？”Sam在震惊之中问。“但我们是闯进去的。用了一把螺丝刀。”

“我们用螺丝刀打开了奖杯柜子。”Blaine附和。“但我之前给学校办公室打了电话，告诉他们我们会去。不过我说的是我们要给林莺们一个惊喜，但他们把我们的名字给了保安什么的。”Sam撅嘴。这让一切都毁了。几乎。

Blaine在桌子下面捏着他的手，但他显然觉得有点好笑。“不过林莺们不知道，我们绝对耍了他们了。”

Sam的世界都要崩塌了，但女孩子们歇斯底里的咯咯笑着。“为什么你之前不告诉我？”Sam问。

Blaine耸肩。“你当是超级兴奋的。再说，假装一下很酷啊。”

“你们两个真是…”Marley话音小了下去，在找合适的形容词。

“可悲？”Kitty建议。

“没长大的孩子。”Unique很懂地给了个答案。Artie点着头，同意Unique的。

Sam正准备回话，正在思考着合适的回应，但他被接近他们的一个年轻的女人拯救了。她看起来比他们大一些，长得很美。Blaine对着她微笑着，她在他们面前有点犹豫。

“嘿，Blaine。”她说，回了一个微笑。“我知道你在和朋友们在一起，但你觉得我能和你合照吗？”她对着手上的手机比着手势。Marley和Unique笑了起来，Kitty用手肘捅了一下Marley。

“没问题，”Blaine欢快地答应着。“我给这两个人道个歉。”他蓄谋似的轻声说。“他们是我高中的朋友。我猜他们看我是个明星是很好玩的事。”

“确实，”Unique回答，“亲爱的，如果你在高中的时候认识他…他才华横溢，但他真是个小呆子。”

Blaine大笑着，对面的女人听到这些也很开心的样子。“你能让我出来一下吗？”Blaine问，松开手，推挤着他。从座位上站起来让Blaine出去，Sam给了女人一个尴尬的微笑。

“你看起来有点眼熟。”她告诉他。

“可能是因为那些小报照片。”Sam跟着点着头。

“他是个模特。”Blaine插嘴。“他上过很多杂志。你可能在那些地方见过他。”

“来，我来给你们拍照吧。”Sam主动提出来，拿着她的手机。喊完“一二三”就结束了，女人也很快感谢他们便离开了。但这不是结束。开始还有点可爱，但越来越多的人来要签名和照片，Kitty做了个决定，招手叫服务生过来结账。

服务生显然也看到了问题所在，很快给他们结了账，他甚至劝走了一些已经拍了照，留在这希望说两句话的粉丝。Blaine保持着礼貌，但他笑得开始有点累了，也一直在向他们几个送去抱歉的眼神。Blaine试图从粉丝之中抽身出来帮忙付账，他和Artie拒绝了剩下的人的钱。甚至是Sam的。Sam瞪着他。

“至少让我来付小费吧。”Sam有点气馁的说。

“如果这能让你感觉好些的话。”Artie用安慰的语气说，服务生正递回他们的账单。

“有找零吗？”他问。

“没有，都结清了。”Blaine告诉他。幸运的是他的粉丝们看他要走了，离远了点。那个服务生犹豫了一下。

“感谢你在我们这吃饭。”侍者有点尴尬的说着。“即便是被围堵了。”他转身准备离开。

“嗯，等等，”Blaine叫住了他，其他人正准备要走。“你想要签名吗？”他有点犹豫地问。“我不想想当然，但我觉得你好像想要但又在保持礼貌。”

服务生舒了一口气。“哦是的，感谢你。我只是真的不想打扰你。”Blaine点点头，把自己的餐桌纸翻了个面——因为他强迫性吃东西的方式，他的餐桌纸完全是干净的，不像别人的。Blaine在纸上写了一段话，签上名字，微笑着递给了那个服务生。

他们终于离开了Applebee’s。“你每次出门都要应付这些吗？”Marley睁大着眼睛问。

“没有这么糟糕过。”Blaine说，“至少不是我在吃饭的时候。在有些夜店…”他话音小了下去，耸了耸肩，又摸了下脖子。“抱歉毁了你们的夜晚。”

Unique用手臂环抱着他。“宝贝，你又不能不这么惹人爱对不对。你是全美同志甜心啊。”

Sam窃笑着，Blaine转过去脸对着他：“为什么我要告诉你这么多事！”他大叫：“你完全守不住秘密。”

“嘿，我又不知道这应该是个秘密。”Sam反驳说，“你总是在我告诉别人之后才这样说。”

回家之后，他们又在一起聊了一会才回房间睡觉，Blaine让Marley和Unique在自己的房间安顿下来，Kitty跟着Artie消失去了。“我确定我还有个充气床垫。”他告诉她们，但Unique摇了摇头，告诉他她们睡一张床没问题。“床单什么的都是干净的。如果你们需要的话，箱子里有多余的毯子。这是洛杉矶，所以我猜你们不会很冷，但万一谁特别爱抢被子呢。”

“你要睡沙发了是不是？”Marley问正准备和Sam离开的Blaine。

“不啦，”他摇摇头。“我和Sam一起睡。晚安，女孩们。”他关上身后的门，手里拿着睡衣，跟着Sam进了他的房间。

“你对那个服务生真好。”Sam告诉他，开始脱上衣。“还有对所有的粉丝。你本可以叫他们别来打扰你的。”他开始解牛仔裤纽扣的时候，手被Blaine温柔地推开了，Blaine的手开始接手。在Blaine慢慢拉着他的牛仔裤拉链的时候，Sam眼神飘向房门。“女孩们就在隔壁呢。”他提醒Blaine。

“那我们就要安静点了。”Blaine坏笑着，手仍然放在他的拉链上。“我今天还没射呢。我今天得用意念把我的勃起赶走，这完全是一件不公的事情。”

Sam笑了。“你不应该开始一件你没有时间完成的事情。”

Blaine挑起眉毛，手收了起来。“你不想要我？”他脸上挂着调皮的笑容问着，耸了耸肩。他脱下了自己的衬衫，做足了样子转身去拿他的睡衣上衣。Sam走到了他的身后，伸手把那件上衣扔回椅子上。他双臂环抱着Blaine，开始吻Blaine的脖颈根部。Blaine伸着脖子慵懒地，缓慢地亲吻着他，还在笑着。“我想也是这样。”Blaine说，又离开了Sam。

“是啦是啦，别太得意了。”Sam把他拉了回来，解开他的腰带，拉着他的牛仔裤拉链。“快脱衣服。”他满怀期待地跳到床上，Blaine大笑着，照他说的做着。

*********************************************************

第二天早晨，Sam真的不想起床。他在一夜超棒的性爱之后很少想起床的，昨晚更是太。棒。了。他总是很喜欢Blaine心情很好的时候，因为他总是很顽皮挑逗。尤其是现在有了性更加美好了。Sam在和男人做爱这事上还是很没经验，所以每次都能给他带来新经历，而昨晚？一想到Blaine骑着他，在Sam一次一次用力插入他的时候两人交换着没对上的散漫的亲吻，Sam没法把他脸上的笑容赶走。

Sam转身之后发现Blaine的位置是空着的。通常都是这样，或者就是Sam得比Blaine起得早去工作。他们很少一起起床，不过Sam想这样可能是最好的。他们不能太亲密；要不然Sam没办法让自己的感情超脱起来。或者是他能保持的最超脱的状态。就在Sam只想知道Blaine去哪的时候，他想起来他们还有客人，于是他快速的洗了个澡。

Sam边擦他的头发边走向客厅，加入已经醒了的人。Blaine看到他之后，整个人脸红到耳根，往沙发里缩着。Sam冻住了，看了看自己。是的，他穿了衣服了。他又看这Marley，她都不敢看他的眼睛，而Unique好像在咬着舌头。同时Kitty正在一旁窃笑着。

“Artie在哪？”Sam犹豫着问，坐在了Blaine身旁的扶手上，Blaine却怪怪往另一边挤。Kitty对他俩的举动大笑着。

“哦，他去给大家买早饭了。”在大笑的间隙Kitty回答他。

“好的…”Sam看了一圈这群女孩们。“到底发生了什么？”

Blaine嘟囔了什么东西。

“什么？”Sam问，脸皱了起来。

“他们昨晚听见我们了。”Blaine终于说得清楚些了。“Marley和Unique。”

“哦。”Sam说，揉着他的湿发。“这好尴尬。”

“嗯，我不知道你是双性恋。”Marley说，显然是想从性的话题上转移开。有些事情从来没变过。

“你是说还有我认识的人没猜到的？”Sam震惊地回答。

“当然，我们在高二那年的罪恶的愉悦（Guilty Pleasures）那周对你们俩打过赌。”Unique承认。“但当我们发现你们俩之间什么都没有的时候我们想你应该是直的。”

“别担心。”Kitty告诉他，终于控制住自己的大笑。“直到你离开麦金利之后你的朋友们才开始怀疑的。”

Sam不知道这是不是让他觉得好受些了。他担心地看了看Blaine，他还有点脸红。当然Sam也有些难为情，不过更多的是出于这次是天真的Marley发现了，他并不对性感到羞耻。“老兄，你还行吗？”

“我被吓到了。”Blaine承认。“我没意识到我们那么大声。”

“如果这有帮助的话，你们并没有。”Marley耸肩，在自己说话的时候都畏缩着。“我是说，主要是床把你们出卖了，再加上你们俩的声音…”她话音消了，瞥了一眼Unique：“我告诉你了我们不该说这些。”

“我只是问了他们开始这样多久了。”Unique说，说话声音比平常小了些。她不像Marley那么难为情，只是声音有点低。“是你一下说出口你听见他们俩的。”

“好了，是我错。”Marley飞快的说。“这跟我们俩无关。他们是可以有性生活的成年人 了。现在，Kitty，给我看看你想要去鸡尾酒聚会穿的那条裙子吧。”她跳着站起来，拉着身后大笑的Kitty。Sam以为Unique会跟着，她却还坐在那里，在Sam和Blaine之间看来看去。她的眼神落在了Sam身上。

“你知道你能告诉我的，对吧？”Unique告诉他。“你是双性恋这件事。你周围能理解你的人越多，这会对你越容易。”Sam在想不知道这对他更容易还是对她自己。

“其实我都没想过这个可能性，直到我到了纽约。”Sam耸耸肩，告诉她。“我和一个男的在我几乎什么都不知道的情况下睡了。”Blaine飞快地转过脸去看着他。“再说——我没有冒犯你的意思——但我不觉得…听着，我同时被男孩和女孩吸引着。我不是同性恋。我显然也不是跨性别者，所以我不确定即使在高中我知道了我会对你说些什么。我还是不明白你…你要经历的事情。”

“当然有所不同，但我们都知道被别人说你不是正常人的经历。”Unique悲伤地说。“如果你不知道的话，那你在发现自己的性向的时候就会立刻告诉大家了。”

“我没对性向感到羞耻。”Sam飞快地回答。

“但你还是会担心。”Blaine安静地说。他看向Unique：“你看起来很伤心。”

Unique耸肩。“这段日子确实不好受。我觉得我真的需要离开俄亥俄州。在那里很寂寞。我加入了一个同直联盟(GSA: Gay-Straight Alliance)，但Sam说得对。他们理解不了。我知道校园里应该还有别的跨性别者，但我没遇见过。”

“你有过…”Blaine舔了下嘴唇，“你有遇到过心仪的人吗？”Sam一直尴尬着，还在想是否自己该偷偷溜走的时候发现Blaine一直在寻找他的手。Blaine拉着他，和他手指交缠在一起的时候他吓了一跳，但没有移开。Unique的眼神落在了他们交缠的手上。

“曾经有个男孩短暂的和我交往过…”她话音渐渐低下去，耸了耸肩。“他是同性恋。我是个女人。他喜欢的这具身体是我不想要的，也不能理解我并不只是个异装癖。我是说，他试过了，但我们就是对不上。”她看着他们俩。“总有一天，我要做了那个该死的手术，让身边所有人都少点困惑。”Sam觉得这有点太过乐观了，但他没有说什么。他感觉到Blaine也在想着这些话，身体紧张了些。“帮我个忙，别把你所拥有的当理所当然，好吗？”

Sam的肚子有点不舒服了起来，希望她没有把他们当作榜样。他们只不过是最好的朋友，不小心也成了炮友而已。她应该拥有更多。“这只是性而已。”Sam有点不舒服地告诉她，看着Blaine希望他支持他的话。“我是说…”不过看着Blaine只是低头看着自己的大腿，显然对话题的走向有点不太舒服，他话音也减小了：“我们只是睡在一起而已。”

Unique又看了一眼他们交叉的双手，把眼神落在了Blaine身上。她冲着Sam笑了一下。“我明白。”她说着点着头。“听着，你能让我跟Blaine谈谈吗？你知道他对自我认识和性向问题的解读很棒的。”

Sam站起来，对能摆脱这段谈话松了口气。“当然了。”他说，把手收了回来，给Blaine一个微笑：“好好聊。”

他冲出了房间，但即使是这么快也还是不能避免的听到Unique对Blaine说了句“你疯了吗”。Sam在想Blaine做了什么被这样质问了。可能他给了Unique一个不受欢迎的时间不合适的拥抱吧。不管怎么样，Sam只是很高兴自己逃过了剩下的对话。

 


	13. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine 在 Sam 事业和家庭的问题上给予了他完全的支持， Sam 必须做出一个会改变他们关系的重要决定。

美国超模的工作完成之后， Sam 翻了翻他的经纪公司给他找的一些可能的通告。他有一些不错的选项，一半是走 T 台的工作另一半是平面模特。不知道为什么，他觉得生活在他只需要被告知做什么工作的时候简单了许多，有了选择之后一切都变得复杂了起来。这也是为什么 Sam 发现 Blaine 在回家之后立刻去找他时感到了无比的放松。 Blaine 非常激动地蹦进了厨房，叫着 Sam 的名字。

“Sam ！ ”Blaine 绽开了一个笑容， “Ellen 想要我！哦，是想我上她的节目，并，不是，她想那样要我。他们在下个月给我排了一个采访和表演。 Ellen ！ ”

“ 嗨，伙计，那太棒了， ”Sam 对着 Blaine 在原地跳来跳去的身影笑着， “ 你打算表演什么？ ”

“ 好吧，我的公关想让我唱电视剧里的一首歌，但是我们已经很久没有新歌了。制作人有点想要那首我一直没写的歌， ”Blaine 有些不好意思地说， “ 我大概应该去写那首歌。 ” 他扫了一眼 Sam 刚才在看的东西， “ 那是什么？ ”

“ 我下一个工作的一些选项， ”Sam 说，挥了挥他正在读的那个。 Blaine 过来和他一起看了起来，他翻了一些，眼睛顿时瞪大了。

“ 这些选项都很不错。 ”Blaine 评论道。

Sam 点了点头： “ 我想随机选一个这样的想法是不是很糟糕？ ”

Blaine 研究着 Sam 的表情： “ 你对里面的任何一个工作都不感兴趣？ ”

Sam 耸了耸肩： “ 怎么说呢，这是我的工作，我想它现在变得有点无聊了起来？这只是一个商品目录接着另外一个商品目录。我是说这很简单而且薪水不错，但是这所有都开始变得千篇一律了起来。 ”

Blaine 若有所思地点了点头，翻过了好几份可能的合约，挑出可能的放在一边。他指了指他拿出的合约说： “ 那么就去走 T 台，这和表演差不多。 ”

“ 表演， ”Sam 轻声说着，靠向了他的椅子，叹了一口气， “ 我有点想念那感觉了。在纽约之后，我还没有在任何人面前唱歌或者弹过吉他。 ”

“ 那么就和我一起去， ”Blaine 立刻提议道， “ 在我下次要演出的时候。哦！你完全可以和我一起去 Ellen 。 ” 这个主意听上去棒极了，从理论上来说。但是他不想只是跟在 Blaine 的身边。作为 Blaine 带去不同活动的人是一回事，但是 Sam 并不想吸引 Blaine 粉丝的注意力。 Blaine 好像读懂了 Sam 的反应，他说： “ 或者你可以去定一个麦克风开放夜，哪怕和 Brandon 一起去唱卡拉 OK 。 ”Blaine 拿出他的手机， “ 实际上，我一直想给你看这个。 ”

Sam 注视着 Blaine 滑着他的手机页面直到他找到要找的那一页，他把手机递给了 Sam ，上面好像有一个类似海报的东西。 “ 艺术课程？ ”Sam 问道。

Blaine 很严肃地点了点头， “ 我记得你用通心粉做的人像和那些你以前会话的漫画，这应该会很有趣。 ”

“ 我是模特，并不是艺术家。 ”Sam 指出来。

“ 你可以两者都是， ”Blaine 戳了戳 Sam 的胸， “ 还是一个音乐家。别限制你自己。 ”

“ 你觉得我在限制自己？ ”Sam 自我防备地反问。他看到 Blaine 明显很惊讶的表情时道歉说： “ 对不起，我最近压力有点大。我爸爸想让我去肯塔基陪我弟弟过生日。这又掀起了不少问题。 ”

“ 如果你只想做个模特而已，这也是你的选择。 ”Blaine 慢慢的说， “ 但你有很多值得挖掘的才华。我想说的就是这样。 ” 他清了清嗓子。 “ 再说你的家庭 … 我觉得你该去。家庭很重要。 ”

Sam 紧张地动了一下。 “ 但我弟弟还在对我生气，还有我妈 … 我不知道我准备好了面对她了没，她显然还需要一点时间。 ”

“ 作为一个永远都在对自己哥哥发火的弟弟来说，我知道我最想要的就是 Cooper 能出现。 ”Blaine 小心的告诉他。 “ 我知道这不一样，但这是很好解决的。再说你妈妈，她可能还不理解，但她爱你。你值得去冒这个险。 ”

“ 你哥最近到底在哪呢？ ”Sam 问。上次他听说的时候他住在洛杉矶。 Blaine 几乎从不会谈起他，所以很容易让人忘记 Blaine 还有个哥哥。但 Cooper 是 Blaine 唯一还跟他说话的家庭成员了，即使次数也很少。

“ 多伦多， ”Blaine 翻了个白眼。 “ 显然他得到了一个角色，他们要在那拍戏。他觉得和我说话很困难，因为我有了他想要的东西。 ”

“ 他这么说了？ ”Sam 震惊的问。

“ 没，但这并不难猜。 ”Blaine 不高兴地回答。他们静静的坐了一会， Sam 想着他的家庭和 Blaine 的建议。他想 Blaine 可能也在想着他自己的家庭。 Sam 突然有了个绝妙的主意，还在计划着的同时他的神色亮了起来。

“ 你应该跟我一起去！ ” 他激动地说。 “ 去我父母家。你可以去支持我。 ”

Blaine 看起来有点不确定。 “ 我不想带来什么麻烦。 ”

Sam 打消他的疑虑。 “ 我父母很喜欢你。 ”

Blaine 紧张着，不敢看他。 “ 那是在他们发现你是双性恋之前。那也是在我们开始 … 之前，你知道的。 ”

好吧。 Blaine 说得也有道理。他妈妈确实暗示过 Blaine 是 Sam 的性向困惑产生的原因。而且 Stevie 也不是特别高兴见到 Blaine 。但他们不可能在 Blaine 就在周围的时候还那样想的。而且 Blaine 一定会让他保持理智。如果事情不顺利，他也不用担心打电话过去 Blaine 很忙。他会在自己身边。 “ 听着，我会先问问看，如果能让你感觉好些。 ”Sam 说，直视着 Blaine 的眼睛。 “ 但有你的支持最好啦。 ”

Blaine 也看着他： “ 你耍赖， Sam Evans 。 ” 他不情愿地回答，显然让步了。

“ 你总是想要帮助别人，这不是我的错啊。 ”Sam 咧开嘴笑着回答，很高兴自己赢了。 Blaine 推搡了他一下。

“ 是啊，不过作为回报你得报名参加这些艺术课程。 ”Blaine 说话的语气让 Sam 觉得他现在特别想做个鬼脸。

“ 没问题。 ” 

************************************************************

和 Sam 的爸爸一起开车回家的路程在大家坐定之后一点也不尴尬。 Blaine 一开始有点沉默，但 Dwight 迅速把他拉进对话里，和他讨论他的剧的事情。在他们快到家的时候，话题转向了 Sam 的模特事业。

“ 你应该看看供他选择的那些合约， ” 坐在车后座的 Blaine 告诉 Dwight 。 “ 他自己真的做得很好。 ”

Dwight 给 Sam 一个微笑。 “ 我很高兴。 ” 他的眼睛从后视镜寻找着 Blaine 。 “ 你看过他们的拍摄现场吗？ ”

“ 没有，因为大部分时尚摄影都是封闭的。 ”Blaine 告诉他。 “ 这太讨厌了，因为 Sam 看我拍戏看过好多次了。 ”

“ 并不是很有趣啊。 ”Sam 向他保证。

Dwight 挑起眉毛。 “ 我看过你的一些照片， Sam 。大部分时候都有很多半裸的人走来走去 —— 男人和女人。我不知道这怎么会对所有性向的人没趣呢？ ”

“ 爸！ ”Sam 大叫的同时 Blaine 笑出声来，显然觉得 Sam 的不舒服很好笑。 Sam 越过他的肩膀瞪他一眼。 “ 你敢， Blaine 。我知道你所有的秘密。我家里可能不知道哪里还躺着一本麦金利男人の日历呢。 ”

Blaine 眼睛瞪大了。 “ 千万别！ ” 他僵住。 “ 媒体哪天弄到一份那个，我就得被强迫解释那些照片了。老兄（ Dude ），我可是个性感圣诞老人。 ”

这次轮到 Sam 笑出声。 “ 老兄，你刚才喊了我老兄了。 ”

“ 显然是受了你的影响。 ”Blaine 翻了翻眼球。 Sam 的爸爸在前座看起来被他们逗乐了。车这时候停在了屋前，三个人下了车取了行李。房子外面已经没什么上次下雪留下的积雪了，这是 Sam 也没有想到的在洛杉矶他会想念的东西。 Blaine 把他的毛线帽子拉的更低了些，虽然他们只需要走几步路。 Sam 没有评价什么，因为 Blaine 这么戴着帽子有点可爱。

他们走进门， Dwight 边进门边大声喊大家。 “Stevie 的朋友们已经来了一些，虽然聚会到晚上才会开始。 ” 他告诉他们。这次， Stacey 是第一个出来和他们打招呼的，跑过来抱着她的哥哥。 Sam 紧紧地拥抱了她才放下。

“ 嗨， Blaine 。 ”Stacey 礼貌地说， “ 很高兴再次见到你。 ”

Blaine 咧嘴笑着： “ 我也很高兴再次见你。虽然上次你可比这次小多了。 ”

“ 那当然，那可是好几年前了。 ” 她回答。虽然这家人上次去纽约拜访 Sam 也就是两年之前的事。

大家的注意力又转移到了刚进门的 Sam 的妈妈身上。 Sam 紧张了起来， Blaine 立刻瞥了他一眼。一瞬间他以为 Blaine 会伸手拉他的手，但对方却把手放进了口袋里。

“ 我真高兴你能过来。 ”Mary 微笑着，拉 Sam 抱住了他。 Sam 回抱的有些僵硬。她松开怀抱，眼里有些悲伤，又转向了 Blaine 。

“ 你也是。 ” 她说。他伸出手来想要握手，但她轻轻推开他的手，也抱住了 Blaine 。 Blaine 脸上惊讶的神情很滑稽，随后也溶入了她的怀抱里。

“ 感谢您招待我。 ” 他回答。不知为什么， Dwight 冲着 Sam 笑了笑。

“ 让我猜猜， ”Sam 在两个人分开的时候说， “Stevie 在地下室呢。 ”

“ 他们在为聚会做准备。 ”Mary 告诉他， “ 既然他要用地下室招待朋友，我想你们俩这周末就睡他的房间吧。我从他那偷偷拿来了空气床垫给 Blaine 用，或者你。你们俩自己决定谁睡床上。 ”

“ 算你走运，他没有钢铁侠的床单，不然我肯定要和你抢。 ”Sam 笑着告诉 Blaine 。

“ 他现在还看钢铁侠不会有点大了吗？ ”Blaine 问。 “ 我有点后悔我一开始约会的时候就收起了我的漫威的装备……好吧，至少不是要刚开始约会就收起来。 ”

“ 你的宅男属性让我们完全没有想到。 ”Sam 点着头说。 “ 我们本以为你是个过度成熟但却有着对领结偏执热爱的私校男生，结果突然之间你加入了 ‘ 龙与地下城 ’ 的社团，还要求全体教职员工穿超级英雄制服。 ”

Blaine 看起来有点不好意思。 “ 我可能花了很多时间藏起那些我性格的其他方面， ” 他承认。他好奇地看着 Sam ： “ 你觉得我们用漫威的床单是不是太老了？ ”

“ 想找到足够我们的床的大小床单，祝你好运。 ”Sam 嘲笑着说，开始往地下室走。

“ 你试过，是不是？ ”Blaine 怜爱地问他，跟着他走着，路上向 Sam 的父母礼貌地点头致意。

Sam 点头，在地下室门口停了一下。 “ 还在纽约的时候我找过， ” 他偷偷朝他父母那看了一眼，他们正向厨房往回走。 “ 在我意识到我带回来的人有可能会在看见床单之后重新考虑要不要和我上床之后，我就没再找过了。 ”

Blaine 在确定 Dwight 和 Mary 听不见他们说话之后才向他耳语： “ 不过，我想你不用担心这样的事会发生在我身上。 ”

Sam 在接着走向和他弟弟打招呼的路上之前给了 Blaine 一个微笑。他拽着 Blaine 往下走了一点，因为看起来 Blaine 不太确定是不是要跟着他，但两人都到了他弟弟的视线范围之内时就松开了手。看起来下面只有两个朋友和 Stevie 在一起，两个人 Sam 都认出来了： Jean 和上次那个也在的男生。

“Stevie ！ ”Sam 叫出来，很高兴能让他讨人厌的小弟觉得尴尬。

“Sam ！ ”Stevie 模仿着他大叫但没那么热情，向他的朋友翻着白眼。 “ 你刚到？ ” 他边问边摆放着椅子。

“ 是的，我和 Blaine 都刚到。我等不及要看小寿星啦！ ” 他走过去，揉了揉他弟弟的头发。

“ 别打扰他， Sam 。 ”Blaine 对着他滑稽的举动翻了个白眼。

Jean 僵住了： “ 天啊，是 Blaine Anderson 。 ” 她打了 Stevie 肚子一拳。 “ 我以为你在开玩笑。 ” 她小声说。她快步走向 Blaine ： “ 我喜欢你的电视剧。 ”

“ 嗷，谢谢你。 ”Blaine 咧嘴笑着。 “ 你是 Jean 对吧？我想 Sam 提到过你。 ” 她转身过去看着 Sam ，瞪大眼睛，他忍不住笑了出来。 Stevie 看起来在用假咳藏住自己的笑声。 Blaine 又看着 Stevie ： “ 生日快乐， Steve 。你还需要人帮忙吗？ ”

Sam 斜眼看着 Stevie ，他看起来有些局促不安。 “ 呃，不了，我想我们够了。我有 Jean 和 Dan 帮我。 ”

“ 所以你叫这个名字。 ”Sam 说。 “Dan 。上次 Stevie 没介绍我们。 ”Dan 只是点了点头，在 Sam 和 Blaine 之间好奇地看来看去。他的眼神停留在 Blaine 身上片刻。 Sam 笑着，返回去走向 Blaine ，把手臂搭在 Blaine 的肩上。 “ 我们就让他们继续准备吧。你让他们分心。 ”

“ 我？ ”Blaine 指着自己。 “ 你才是那个脸上带着可怕微笑的人。你是那个烦人的大哥，不是吗？ ” 他戳了 Sam 一下， Sam 收回了自己搭在他肩上的胳膊，假装受伤了。 Blaine 又瞥向 Stevie 。 “ 你们一定很烦他吧。 ”

Stevie 看起来不情愿地微笑着： “ 是，不过你跟他住一起嘛。 ”

对话基本已经结束， Sam 带着 Blaine 上楼。 Sam 拿着他们的行李，拒绝 Blaine 帮忙。 “ 我只是要把这些拿到楼上去。你让自己宾至如归就行，还是什么的那些说法。 ”

Sam 尽快地放好行李。看起来他妈妈已经把 Stevie 的房间收拾好了，也把空气床垫拿上来了。放下包， Sam 又去找 Blaine 。他不在两人分开的地方。听着声音，他发现 Blaine 在厨房和 Mary 和 Stacey 在一起。

他妈妈正往烤箱里放东西， Blaine 正帮着 Stacey 拿鸡蛋准备做她要做的东西。 Sam 看了一会。 Blaine 不喜欢坐在那等，而且他总是喜欢给大家帮忙。看着他妈妈加入柜台边的两人，他把这幕记在心里。如果她知道 Sam 和 Blaine 在房间里做的事情，她还会这样冲着 Blaine 微笑吗？如果 Sam 有朝一日带着男朋友回家，她还会这样微笑吗？

“ 那 Blaine ，你和你的未婚夫定下日子了吗？我知道你们都在等着毕业。 ”Mary 问，从 Stacey 手里取过鸡蛋。

Blaine 停顿了一下，笑容溜走了。 “ 我们，呃，分手了。 ” 他有点尴尬地回答。

“ 啊，我真抱歉。 ” 她显然很惊讶。 “ 是发生了什么还是 ——”

但 Sam 不喜欢 Blaine 显然开始变得尴尬起来的样子，开始介入。 “ 这不关你的事，妈。 ” 他说，加入他们站在了柜台前。

“ 你是对的，当然。 ” 她点头。

Blaine 尴尬地笑了一下。 “ 这没什么。是一系列的事情吧。首先是异地。但我们的生活也在走向不同的方向。 ”

“ 这是个糟糕的理由。 ”Stacey 一边搅拌蛋糕液一边耍着小聪明插嘴，显然太过投入在蛋糕混合液中，没有注意到气氛有点尴尬。 “ 如果你爱一个人，你会做牺牲。 ”

Blaine 有点坐立不安。 “ 那，我想可能我们爱对方还不够深吧。 ”

Sam 把手放在 Blaine 的手臂上，但被 Blaine 甩掉了。他瞪着 Stacey ，但对方显然还毫无头绪。 “ 这没那么简单， Stace 。爱情并不是万金油。 ”

“ 你当然会这么说。 ”Stacey 翻了个白眼。 “ 你曾经爱过别人吗？ ”

“ 当然了， Stacey 。你又知道什么？ ”Sam 不耐烦地说。 “ 我爱我所有的前女友。 ”

“ 但你爱她们爱到就好像和她在一起就是一个整体，只要有她生命中的一切都是美好的？ ”Stacey 问，从她的蛋糕液中抬起头。

“ 这不是爱，甜心。 ”Mary 说，把面糊从她手里拿来，处理里面结块的部分。她的眼神锁定在 Blaine 身上，而对方显然觉得这里是世界上自己最不想呆着的地方。 “ 那是小说。还是一部严重不健康的小说。 ”

Stacey 看起来没有被说服的样子。她迅速看向 Sam ，但显然发现自己得不到他的支持，所以她又看着 Blaine ： “ 你同意我说的，对吗 Blaine ？ ”

Blaine 抬头看着她，又谨慎地看向 Mary ，她鼓励地点着头。 Sam 真的很想在这里打断他们但又觉得这会越发让大家注意到 Blaine 的不舒服。叹了口气， Blaine 转向 Stacey 。 “ 如果你几年前这样问我，我可能会同意你。 ” 他承认。 “ 但你不能依靠别人来获得幸福，来享受生命。你妈妈是对的，这不健康。 ”

Stacey 看起来有点失落， Sam 揉了揉她的头发。她瞪着 Sam 但 Sam 还是把他拉向自己。 “ 你看太多电影啦。 ”Sam 这样告诉她。

Mary 似乎终于开始怜悯越发坐立不安的 Blaine 。 “ 来吧， Stacey ，我们去偷看一下 Stevie 的零食都有哪些，我们能不能加点更特殊的进去。 ” 她拉着 Stacey 走出厨房。

“ 真对不起。 ”Sam 有些犹豫地说。

Blaine 耸肩。 “ 这没什么。 ” 他看着 Sam 。 “ 你觉得我以前相信这些很愚蠢吗？ ”

“ 不。 ”Sam 迅速的摇头。 “ 你还年轻。而且又浪漫，或者随便你怎么叫的。 ”

“ 但我曾经想要为了 Kurt 放弃《星途》的机会，这很愚蠢。我曾觉得他是我唯一需要的东西。 ”Blaine 拿起搅拌器，继续搅拌着那盆已经搅拌到完美的面糊。

Sam 找到了一个盘子放在 Blaine 面前，对方投来感激的神色。 “ 但你没有放弃。你选择了《星途》。你也选择了 Kurt ，只不过你们没能走下去。 ”

Blaine 把面糊倒出来，花了太多的时间来确定倒得均匀。结束后他仍阴郁地盯着面前的盘子。 “ 你觉得如果我当初留下来，我们还能走下去吗？ ”

Sam 耸了耸肩。如果他们都没有搬去洛杉矶， Blaine 还会和 Kurt 在一起吗？ Sam 甚至会有机会亲吻他吗？ “ 我不知道。 ”Sam 承认。 “ 可能你们还在一起。结婚了。也有可能一切还是分崩离析了。 ”Sam 找到 Blaine 的手抓住，和他的手纠缠在一起。 Blaine 盯着两个人的手。 “ 你永远都是要发光发亮的。至少现在，任何一个有机会和你在一起的人都很清楚他们面对的是什么。 ”

Blaine 看着他： “ 那是什么？ ”

“ 和一个名人男友的生活，好的和坏的。 ”Sam 告诉他， “ 正确的人会让坏的变得不那么坏，你懂吗？ ”

Blaine 咽了口气。 “ 是。 ” 他再一次低头看着两人的手，又放开了。 “ 我去把蛋糕放进烤箱里。 ” 他回头看着 Sam ，好像要说什么似的，但又改主意了，径直走向烤箱去了。

************************************************************

到了所有大人都走了，地下室只剩 Stevie 的朋友的时候， Sam 很高兴地帮他妈妈把东西搬回厨房。所有他父母的朋友和 Stevie 的朋友的父母整个下午都围着他。他们想知道在洛杉矶的生活是什么样的。他有多喜欢做模特。他是不是真的见到了 Tyra Banks 。有些人似乎也对他作为 Blaine 最好的朋友的生活很感兴趣。和 Stevie 的朋友不同，大人们显然都年纪太老，不适合再纠缠着 Blaine 不放。所以他们选择了 Sam 。

他把最后一个沙拉碗放进厨房，他妈妈送来一个感激的微笑。 “Blaine 还被当成犯人关在地下室吗？ ” 她问。

Sam 翻了个白眼。 “ 他们正叫他和他们一起玩你做我猜游戏。 ”

Mary 挑起眉毛。 “ 你做我猜？对他们来说玩这个不会年纪太大或是太小了吗？ ”

“ 别担心，妈，如果他们不那么想要 Blaine 在那，他们会找到年龄合适的接吻游戏的。 ”Sam 抓着几个盘子开始清洗。

Mary 大笑着，拿起洗碗布加入了他。 “ 我以为女孩子们会觉得这正是玩接吻的好时机呢。她们都对他痴迷的不得了。 ” 她向他挥舞着洗碗布。 “ 你得告诉他，这么礼貌总有一天会让他和粉丝陷入什么尴尬局面的。 ”

“ 我想他们应该够知趣，明白没有一个二十一岁的同性恋男人愿意和十四岁的女生玩接吻的。 ”Sam 对这个想法皱起鼻子。

Mary 也做了个表情，两个人都大笑了起来。和他妈妈能这样相处感觉太好了。没人提起他的性向，可能这样也是最好的。他们可以忽略这点，事情就都会回归原样了。 “ 我知道你弟弟不会提， ” 她边擦干边说， “ 但我想他对你带了 Blaine 来很高兴。这绝对让他的聚会变得不一样了，你知道吗？ ”Sam 递过去下一个盘子。 “ 他真是个好孩子。 ”

显然，这样的时候又到了。她语气里又有些不同。他真的不该期望她这次能假装上次回家没发生过的。他能吗？当然，他的性向并不是他的全部，但也是他的一部分。可能他不确定如何当别人的男友，但他不能否认有朝一日会有这种可能。

他妈妈没有继续说下去， Sam 开始怂恿她： “ 但是 ….” 他尝试着。

“ 没有但是。 ” 她坚持。

“ 真的？ ” 他讽刺地问。 “ 你是说你不是想说不谈性向 Blaine 还是个好孩子？或者如果是 Stevie 的哪个男生朋友被他迷得团团转，你还会觉得这很可爱有趣么。 ”

“ 我对 Blaine 是同性恋没有意见。 ”Mary 丧气地回答。 “ 被给我戴帽子。 ”

“ 只要你看不到他做出这样的举动，对不对？或者只有我喜欢男人你才有意见。 ”Sam 突兀地关掉水龙头，转过身来。

“ 我还在试着接受， Sam 。 ” 她呼出一口气。 “ 我在看 Blaine 的电视剧。我在读一些东西。想更好地理解。我接受你是什么样的。如果你是同性恋 ——”

“ 但我不是同性恋！ ”Sam 叫了出来。 “ 我不是。我爱我所有的前女友。我会被她们吸引，但这不表示我不知道我也会被男人吸引，或者我爱上 …” 他突然声音小了下去，希望他妈妈没有听见最后一部分。

“ 你爱上谁？ ”Mary 问，把洗碗布放在一边，拉着他。

Sam 甩开她。 “ 是 Blaine 。我现在这样也不是他的错，知道吗？ ”

Mary 吸了口气。 “ 你还记得我问你你要怎么向你未来的妻子解释这一切？你觉得另一个男人会更容易接受这些吗？ Blaine 都准备和别人结婚了。他很清楚自己是什么样的。他是个甜心，但你真的觉得他会想要一个会随时可能被掰直的伴侣吗。 ”

Sam 闭上了眼睛。他的心仿佛被紧紧的攥着让他没法呼吸。他自己的母亲怎么能对他这么没有信心？她觉得他的性向不存在吗？还是她觉得这让他在性上更随便了？ “ 我知道我是谁，是什么样的，妈。 Blaine 也知道。如果我能拥有 Blaine ，我是说真的拥有他，我绝不会考虑 ‘ 掰直 ’ 的事情，或者随便你用什么词。我从没对我的任何一个女友出轨过。我也绝不会对一个男朋友这样做。尤其是像 Blaine 这样的。 ”

他没有等她再说什么，只是径直走了出去，走向了地下室。他没敲门，冲下楼梯，停在了最底层的台阶上。 Blaine 坐在房间的角落里，和 Stevie 聊着天，其余的人都在玩着什么桌游。 Blaine 停下对话抬起头，眼神望向 Sam 时浮现出欣喜的神色。当就在他看见 Sam 的时候他的欣喜立刻消失了。他找了个借口离开了 Stevie 。

“ 一切都好吗？ ”Blaine 轻声问。 Sam 摇头，张开嘴想说话却说不出来。他有点想哭，但这是他最不想在 Stevie 和他的朋友们面前做的事情。 Blaine 只是拉着他的衣袖，带着他走上楼梯，没有回望一眼那个全是他的小粉丝的地下室。

他们直到进了 Stevie 的房间才停下。 Blaine 轻轻地关上了身后的门， Sam 坐在床边。 “ 和你妈妈发生什么不快了吗？ ”Blaine 这才轻轻地问他。

“ 是， ”Sam 艰难地挤出话来。 “ 她还是不理解。 ”Blaine 走过去坐在他旁边，轻揉着他的后背。 Sam 把头靠在 Blaine 的肩上。虽然角度很奇怪，但他一点也不想移动。他闭上眼睛， Blaine 在他的头上轻轻一吻。 “ 她还是觉得我要向我未来的女朋友解释。或者男朋友。她意思就是作为双性恋让我更容易出轨。大概就是我没办法管住自己的欲望。 ”

“ 这太荒唐了。 ”Blaine 确定地告诉他。

“ 是，我知道你就知道。 ”Sam 说， “ 你总是把我想得最好。 ”

“ 或者， ”Blaine 说， “ 是因为我确切地知道对你应该期待什么。你是个好人， Sam Evans 。最好的那群人中的一个。如果你不是，我是不会和你成为炮友的。 ”

Sam 噗嗤一笑。 “ 做个好人是性爱的必要条件吗？ ”

“ 对我来说可能就是哦。 ”Blaine 说，把放在 Sam 背后的手伸进他的头发里。他感觉好多了。 “ 我信任你，因为你是个好人。如果我不信任你，我跟你做的事情有一半我都不会做的。包括朋友的一些事，还有，你知道的，性感的事情。 ”

Sam 睁开眼睛，头转过去盯着 Blaine 难以置信的说： “ 你刚才是不是说了性感的事情？ ”Blaine 耸了耸肩站起身开始解扣子。 Sam 瞪着眼。 “ 老兄（ Dude ），我们可不要在我弟弟的床上做 ‘ 性感的事情 ’ 。 ”

Blaine 皱着鼻子。 “ 恶， ” 他说着脱下衬衫，露出背心。 “ 永远不会。我只是在准备睡觉，还准备去做你喜欢的热巧克力。然后我们喝着热巧克力，我把航班换到明天我们再睡觉。 ”

“ 睡一起，对吧？ ”Sam 问。 “ 我是说，我知道这床很小，而且你知道这是我弟弟的，但我有点 …” 他耸肩。

“ 兄弟的搂抱。 ”Blaine 提出来。

“ 我要做小勺子（被搂的那个）！ ”Sam 叫着，开始脱衣服。 “ 当然，是大的小勺子，因为你很小。 ”

“ 我是平均水平。 ”Blaine 翻着眼珠，把 Sam 过夜的包扔给他。 “ 我想我还是先下去做热巧克力再换睡衣吧。 ” 他决定。 Sam 挥着手送他离开。

等 Blaine 的时候 Sam 在床上终于舒服了。又或者，他在努力变得舒服，因为他很久没睡过单人床了，而且他的脑子也在不停的转。他一直不耐烦地看着钟等着 Blaine 回来。做热巧克力总是要那么久吗？说不定他在厨房里找不到东西。 Sam 叫一个客人去他家的厨房帮他做吃的是不是不礼貌？

虽然花的时间有点长， Blaine 还是带着两杯热巧克力回来了。 Sam 很快坐起来拿着， Blaine 也加入他的行列。他吸了一口，停住了。 “ 这尝起来好棒。尝起来像 …” 他声音小了下去， Blaine 蜷缩着。 “ 是我妈妈做的吗？ ”

Blaine 尴尬地点头。 “ 我下去的时候她还在洗碗。然后，呃，她，坚持要的。 ”

Sam 又坐直了点。 “ 她没跟你说什么吧？ ”

“ 没有，她什么也没说。 ”Blaine 坚持。虽然他看起来有点不舒服，但他没有撒谎。两个人沉默的喝完了热巧克力。虽然 Sam 很想抗议这是他妈妈做的，但这味道确实很棒。他看着 Blaine 把航班换到了第二天。

结束后，他们一起躺了下来，虽然找到一个让两个人都不会掉下来或是压到对方手臂的姿势花了点时间。像之前说好的， Sam 当那个小勺子，享受着 Blaine 均匀地在他的颈后呼吸的感觉。锦上添花的是， Blaine 还在他的脖颈上时不时地轻吻着。他感到了 … 他感到了被爱的感觉。即使不是像 Sam 爱着他的那种爱。

一阵寂静之后 Blaine 开口了。 “ 如果我买一栋房子，你会搬进去跟我一起住吗？ ”

Sam 愣住。 “ 什么？ ”

“ 嗯，你还记得我们讨论过搬家的事吗。 ”Blaine 温柔地说。这样对话的方式有点奇怪。 Sam 全部的注意力都被 Blaine 的嗓音和Blaine身体带来的触感所吸引了。

“ 但你，我和 Artie 一直在讨论换间房子租。 ”Sam 提出来。他真的买不起一栋房子。

“ 我知道。 ”Blaine 静静地说。 “ 但我和 Artie… 嗯，事情不像原来那样了。我们觉得工作在一起又住在一起太过了。我是说，他基本上就是我的老板。有时候工作就得留在工作的地方。 ”

“ 所以你和 Artie 要离婚，我得选择跟哪个家长住一起。 ”Sam 有点讽刺。

“ 不不，完全不是这样。 ”Blaine 很快回应。 “ 我们想挽救我们的朋友关系和同事关系。再说， Artie 想和 Kitty 一起住。而 Marley 和 Unique 也提过想和 Kitty 住一起。要么我们需要一间超大的房子，要么我们这群人得分开。 ”Blaine 停下来呼吸。 “ 而且老实说，我能不受人关注地出门越来越困难了，我不想让女孩子们也承受这种苦恼。 ”

“ 但你不在乎我也要经历这些。 ”Sam 慢慢地说，想跟上 Blaine 的思路。

“ 你不一样。 ”Blaine 说，在他的脖颈上轻轻一啄。 “ 走到哪里我都想要你跟我在一起 … 我是说，你是我最好的朋友，对吧？ ”

Sam 转过去，这样可以面向 Blaine 。 “ 所以你要在比弗利山庄还是什么地方买间别墅了。而我要跟着你住。你要收我多少房租？ ”

“ 不要房租。 ”Blaine 说，动了几下，好让两个人身体贴得更近。现在 Sam 还是看不见他的脸，因为 Blaine 紧紧地靠着他。 “ 我就想要你和我在一起。 ”

“ 我要付房租，不然我不住。 ”Sam 建议着。虽然他不想让 Blaine 付钱，但他更不能想象不和 Blaine 住一起的日子。

Blaine 往后挪了挪，好看向 Sam 的眼睛。 “ 你想和我住一起？ ” 他问，不知什么原因很惊讶的样子。

Sam 翻了个白眼。 “ 我们已经住一起了。 ”

Blaine 吞咽了一下。 “ 但这次不一样了，这次只有我们两个。 ” 他的眼睛看起来好大，又充满了希望。但 Sam 没理解这会是什么大事。

“ 我只要确定我付了足够多的房租就可以了，好吗？ ”Sam 告诉他。他想象着如果他们能一起买房子该是什么样子的。什么时候他开始有居家过日子的幻想了？他真的快承受不住了。 “ 我想我们不需要 Artie 约束我们了，对吧？他半只脚快跨进婚姻里了。我们会是好莱坞的两个单身汉。 ” 他得提醒自己这一切都是幻想。

“ 是， ”Blaine 有些低落地叹气。 “ 两个单身汉。 ”

“ 我知道你希望是你和 Kurt 一起买房子还是什么的。 ”Sam 说，在心里打消自己对这个想法感到受伤的感觉。 “ 但这也会很不错的。 ”

Blaine 盯着他看了一会，拉 Sam 轻轻地吻了一下。他们很少这样接吻：温柔的，没有要更进一步的想法。事实上， Sam 通常会避免这样接吻，不想让自己陷得更深。 Blaine 松开了。 “ 这样更好。 ” 他承诺。

************************************************************

_匿名八卦：某争议很大的剧集中某位演员出现在洛杉矶国际机场，他最好的 “  兄弟 ”  在帮他拿行李。_

************************************************************

_“Blaine Anderson 在约会他的模特室友？ ”_

************************************************************

_“Blaine Anderson 假装性向刺激收视？ ”_

************************************************************

_“Anderson 与同剧组明星和模特身陷火辣三角恋？ ”_

************************************************************

_“Blaine Anderson 行为不忠婚约取消 看看下面几位他出轨的对象 ”_

************************************************************

_自从 Blaine Anderson  现身好莱坞，对他的爱情生活的传闻就不绝于耳。在早期的采访中，他提到过一位已经分手的未婚夫。没人知道他们在何时如何分手。在这位神出鬼没的未婚夫之外， Anderson  曾被拍到和多名人士出游。 Rachel Berry——  他百老汇的好朋友。诚然， Anderson  早已出柜，但看看这些照片吧，他们看起来可亲密的不得了。其他照片指向了他和同组明星 Jesse St. James  可能的恋情。两人都否认了这些留言， St. James  坚称自己是直男。但他们也相当亲密哦。除了两人定期的咖啡约会之外，他们还曾被拍到一同出入名流聚会，大笑着相互倚靠着。 St. James  也曾被发现出入 Anderson  的家中。所以以上两例都是猜测吗？很有可能。尤其在 Anderson  的生活中有一个人持续存在着：他的模特 “  朋友 ”Sam Evans  。 Evans  不仅以男伴身份（或是 “  兄弟男伴 ”  ，鬼知道是什么意思）陪同 Anderson  出席活动， Anderson  似乎也曾以相同的方式陪同 Evans  参加对方的活动。同时，粉丝们声称曾在各种场合遇见他们：健身房，咖啡馆和餐馆。片场照也显示 Evans  进出过 Anderson  的保姆车。现在，最新进展是 Anderson  和 Evans  在洛杉矶国际机场撞见狗仔，两人正一起从某个度假返回。所以这也是猜测？还是让这些照片来说服你吧。_


End file.
